SpiderMan plus Vampire
by Timelord92
Summary: Peter Parker just met up with the Youkai gang. What will happen as these characters from completely different words collide? Kurumu Kurono Peter Parker Tsukune Aono Moka Akashiya Mizore Shirayuki Yukari Sendo
1. The Meeting

It was a normal fieldtrip to the human world for Youkai High. They got off the bus and sight saw for a while. Moka smiled and looked into Tsukune's eyes.

"Moka-san" said Tsukune. Looking into her eyes, Tsukune could feel the whole world fading away, feelings of love filling the air.

"Tsukune" said Moka, bringing herself closer to Tsukune, their lips about to meet. In a sudden patter of footsteps Tsukune was knocked to the ground in a flash by a blue-haired girl. She rubbed her large breasts on his head.

"Tsukune-kun" she said enthusiastically. She pulled his face into her chest. Tsukune screamed.

"Kurumu-san you're suffocating me!" shouted Tsukune, desperate to get out of the forceful embrace. A sudden cold spike filled the air. Kurumu fell off in a blizzard and was frozen solid. Tsukune looked and saw Mizore staring at him. She looked the same as ever, the dark blue and white sweater, and the uniform skirt of the school. Mizore turned to Kurumu's imprisoned body.

"Nice try, big-breasted girl." she said. She then walked to Tsukune and put her hands on his face, smiling. "Don't bother my Tsukune-kun" she said smiling up at him. Then a giant pan fell from out of nowhere onto Mizori's head. Tsukune jumped back, sent aback, his mouth agape. He saw Yukari run up and smile at him.

"Tsukune-kun!" said the young black-haired witch, a young eager look on her face. She giggled, obviously happy to see Tsukune.

"U-um… hello Yukari-chan" said Tsukune nervously, waving and attempting to be polite. Kurumu and Mizori got up and began to quarrel with Yukari over Tsukune. Moka and Tsukune just sort of laughed nervously, and tried to diffuse the situation as best they could.

"Why don't we go sight seeing together?" said Tsukune.

"That's a great idea, I can see the human world with my Tsukune-kun!" shouted Kurumu enthusiastically getting back and rubbing up to Tsukune.

"Yeah yeah!" said Yukari jumping up overjoyed to explore. Mizore smiled. It certainly seems like a big bustling city. And it was, they were taking a week long field trip to New York City for the purpose of studying human business life. Little did they know they were about to get more than they bargained for, just a few blocks away, a big fight was brewing. They could hear panicked screams and people running. Then there was a loud explosion.

About a half hour ago a teenage boy with brown hair sat in front of the television with his aunt watching the news. Suddenly a special bulletin came up.

"Tom it appears that the super villain group known as the Sinister Six has broken out of high security prison and is going on a violent rampage through the city, demanding to see Spiderman. Paramedics are frantic…" said a news anchor on the scene of mayhem, buildings were badly damaged and cars were on fire.

"Oh my" said the elderly woman. She turned to her nephew and he was gone "Peter?!" she said in shock to see that he'd suddenly disappeared like that. In a flash Peter put on his costume and his web shooters and ran to the Six as fast as he could. If past experience was reliable he knew he would be in a hell of a showdown.

"Where's that wall crawler!?" shouted Electro, levitating in the air glaring around, electricity buzzing and crackling from his hands.

"Patience Electro, he'll be here, he won't be able to resist coming to save the day." said Doctor Octopus, standing high above the ground using his four mechanical limbs.

"Yeah, what an idiot!" laughed the Rhino, chuckling and pounding his right fist into his left hand menacingly. Then he picked up a car and threw it up into a building, creating a huge explosion. Spiderman and the gang of Youkai took their separate routes to epicenter of the destruction.

"What was that?!" shouted Kurumu. The entire group gasped and turned to the direction of the explosion.

"I don't know, should we try and find out?" asked Moka, in a bit of despair.

"We have to, there might be people in danger." said Tsukune. Everyone nodded in agreement and they made a rush to the site of the explosion. What they found shocked them. They saw a pudgy man with four large metal arms laughing and trying to grab and stab at a man in a blue and red outfit jumping about. He was dodging lighting being shot by what looked like a man made of lightning in a green and yellow outfit. Then a huge grey mass with a sharp horn threw cars up at him. The man in the costume shot a web at the car door and ripped it right out, throwing it at the man with the metal arms. He grabbed the door and ripped it into two pieces, throwing it aside. Then a giant man made of sand rose up and tried to swat at him. He held him tight, enveloping him in sand. He brought him down to ground level, chuckling at the man's misfortune.

"Time to squash a spider." said a muscular man in green with a large tail to match. He put the tail up to the man's head.

"Yes, finish him now!" said a flying and feathered old man

"Wait, let's first see who's under the mask, once and for all. I want to see the light leave his eyes when we crush him." said the man with the metal arms, smirking malevolently. He brought a metal arm to the man's head.

"Hey, leave him alone!" shouted Tsukune.

"They're such unsightly brutes." said Mizori coldly, throwing three ice shuriken at the men. Then the man in the green with the large tail shot acid at the shuriken, fizzling them out in the air before they got close to group hovering over man in blue and red threateningly.

"Scorpion, get those brats out of here." shouted Doctor Octopus.

"No problem." said the scorpion with a smirk, cracking his knuckles and running to the Youkai group

"Magical bronze pan!" shouted Yukari, a large pot falling from out of the sky on the Scorpion's head, he just growled though. It enraged him. The pot fell to the ground with a loud clatter. He shot acid at the pot and fizzled it and the pavement. He lunged at them and Moka pushed him away. He went flying, the wind knocked right out of him. He got up with a groan and saw that the kids were running to the other villains. He screamed and shot acid at Mizori. She was swift though and ran.

"No you imbecile!" shouted Doctor Octopus as the scorpion fired. When the acid missed it hit the sandman and fizzled through, releasing Spiderman.

"Who are you guys?" said Spiderman as he leaped over to Moka and Tsukune.

"We come from a school, its pretty far." said Moka. "are you ok though?" she asked him in her usual concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Spiderman. He was puzzled. "A school?" he thought "could they be with the X-Men?" he wondered, looking at Kurumu weaving past Doctor Octopus's arms with great agility, her claws extended, cutting through them and leaving him on the ground, indisposed. "Well… she may be related to Wolverine with claws like that." But then Kurumu spread her succubus wings and tail and flew up, chasing the Vulture. "Or not…" he pondered. He was trying to figure out just who these mysterious characters who came in just in the nick of time were. Yukari kept sending bronze pans down on Doctor Octopus until she was sure he was out cold. Mizori froze the Scorpion and removed his tail with an ice-kunai. Then Spiderman thought "She could be related to the Iceman." He shot webs at Octopus and Scorpion and strung them up in a bundle out of the way. He then turned to Sandman. "Careful with this one, he's gonna be our biggest problem." He said to the entire group warningly.

"Oh don't say you forgot about little old me?" shouted Electro, cackling and throwing blasts of electricity at the group. He zapped Tsukune right in the back and sent him to his knees. He passed out but not before removing Moka's rosary.


	2. The Battle Ensues

A powerful monstrous aura overtook the skies and land. Bats flew up to Moka and her inner vampire was awakened. Her hair was silver and her eyes were cold and calculating. She turned to Electro.

"And just who is this?" she said coldly. She gave Electro a penetrating stare. He gasped a little and recoiled in terror. He stopped though. He glared at her, infuriated that at himself that a girl's mere stare could stir up so much terror in him. He growled menacingly.

"I'm the guy who's gonna make you meet you're maker!" he shouted, rushing right at her with lightning speed, his hands sparking off over a million megawatts of power. Moka screamed in pain. She turned around to face him and kicked him right in the stomach, sending him flying into a building.

"A little help here?" groaned Electro to the rest of the six for a little help. He got up and shot a huge blast at Moka, who stood over Tsukune as he took on his ghoul form. Tsukune get up, generating his own monstrous aura to rival Moka's. Electro shot a huge surge of electricity at the two of them. They dodged the blast and kicked him upside the head and in the abdomen. Electro groaned and was knocked out cold. Kurumu descended with the vulture's unconscious form over her shoulder. She dropped him under the hanging Scorpion and Doctor Octopus along with Electro. Spiderman stood there as he saw this group of kids take out some of his biggest adversaries.

"That was pretty good you guys, but um, well we still have to deal with these guys." said Spiderman, motioning to the Sandman and Rhino. The group lined up in a row opposing the two behemoths. The Rhino rammed right into the group horn-first.

"I'm gonna smash you twerps to pieces!" shouted the Rhino.

"Easy now big guy, you might poke an eye out." quipped Spiderman, leaping out of the way –an action everyone else mimicked instinctively- and shot webs at him, leaping over him and tugging hard, in an attempt to knock the human-mountain on his back. The Rhino struggled and tugged on the webbing sending Spiderman up into the air.

"I'm gonna shut you up once and for all web-head!" shouted the Rhino with great rage. Moka scoffed.

"You're nothing but a hulking brute. Know your place!" she said, kicking him right in the chest, knocking him back into a building. He groaned and got up chuckling.

"Is that all you got?" he said with a sinister laugh. He ran at them again.

"You're so mindless, someone needs to stop thoughtless violence." She said coldly. This time Mizore froze him up. The Rhino grunted- everything below his shoulder was stuck in ice. He tried to move but to no avail.

"Get me out of here!" he shouted to the Sandman, enraged at his immobilization.

"I'm on it." said the sandman with a scowl on his face. He rushed in a giant sandstorm at past the group and swirled around the Rhino. He was breaking the ice apart and within moments the Rhino was able to smash his way out.

"Ugh, ptew, you got sand in my mouth" said the Rhino spitting and coughing. He shook his head and growled. He ran right at Tsukune who grabbed his horn and lifted him up off the ground.

"Hey let me go!" shouted the Rhino indignantly. The group lined up in a row opposing the two behemoths. The Rhino growled menacingly. He cried out and ran horn-first at the six of them. Moka grabbed his horn and lifted him up off the ground. Tsukune punched him right in the stomach.

"Ugh, that all ya got?" he said with a smirk. He shook his head violently and threw Moka up into the air and delivering a fairly nasty uppercut. He kicked Tsukune to the ground and proceeded to stomp on his chest furiously. There was a loud crunch and Tsukune screamed in bloodcurdling pain. The Rhino chuckled at his suffering, Kurumu Mizori and Yukari cried out in terror at Tsukune's plight. Mizori's arm became a large ice spear and smashed it right into the Rhino's back.

"How dare you hurt Tsukune?" she gasped though, the glass just shattered on the Rhino's back. He laughed right at her futile attempts.

"You ain't gonna get past my skin any time soon, its impenetrable!" he laughed even louder at her and then clubbed her right in the stomach with one of his massive arms. He sent her flying right into the sandman, who gripped her tight. She screamed in pain, he was crushing her. Yukari screamed and sent a maelstrom of pans at the Rhino. He grunted and tried to swat them out of the way. He was distracted enough for Yukari to blast him right into the sandman with a loud crackle and a flash of brilliant blue light. The sandman was a pile under the Rhino. The Rhino's head was spinning, he didn't know what hit him. Yukari rushed to Tsukune. Kurumu was standing by him, gripping his hand. Yukari looked around.

"Where did the guy in the red and blue tights go?" she asked.

"Never mind him right now, is Tsukune gonna be alright?" she said, pushing back tears, staring at Tsukune's limp form. He gasped and opened his eyes and looked them.

"Kurumu, Yukari, are you both alright? Where's Moka-san?" he asked them just realizing he didn't see Moka. He turned around to find that Moka was out cold behind him. He walked over to her and picked her up. She groaned and looked at Tsukune. "Moka-san, are you alright?" asked Tsukune with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." groaned Moka, as she jumped out of Tsukune's arms, and dusted herself off. Then she looked at the Rhino and Sandman who were getting up and looked to be pretty pissed.

"There's nothing we can do, no matter what happens the one made of sand keeps coming back, and the big one with horns won't stay down either. How can we beat them?" said Kurumu, glaring at the two figures approaching them. The Rhino cracked his knuckles; the Sandman's arms became a huge sledgehammer and a giant spiked ball; they walked towards them, menace on their faces.

"We could just keep attacking and dodging, in hopes to wear them out." said Mizori, her eyes shifting from one to the other.

"Just give up kiddies, we just want the wall-crawler." said the Rhino, looking directly at Yukari, the sadistic mile on his face twisting into a scowl. The group stepped back, preparing for the battle, an aura of energy forming around Tsukune.

"You want? Ya got me!" said Spiderman, swinging out from nowhere with an orange container under his arm. He swung over the Sandman and shook the contents of the orange container out. Cement rained down on the Sandman.

"Augh, no, he's got me, Rhino, take him out!" shouted the Sandman before petrifying as the cement cured. Spiderman stopped in front of the Rhino and looked to the group.

"Do you all want to do the honors?" he asked them motioning to the Rhino. The Rhino got mad and stampeded towards Spiderman yet again. Spiderman leaped up and onto his shoulders, pummeling the Rhino's head with his fists over and over. The Rhino grabbed for Spiderman who jumped and webbed his arms together. The Rhino took a few wobbly steps and tore through the webbing with ease. He turned to see Tsukune appear right in front of him and pound his fist right into the Rhino's face. Moka kicked the Rhino in the gut and kept kicking, sending the Rhino several feet off the ground. Before the Rhino could even make a sound he was swiftly kicked right down face first into the floor by Moka and Tsukune together. He didn't make a sound. They flipped him over and checked to make sure he was still breathing. The Rhino would live another day, and the sinister six would return to prison. The police rushed in and took aim at Spiderman. They removed the six, throwing them one by one into police trucks to carry them away to the maximum security prison.

"I'm taking you in Spiderman." said the police captain.

"What? I just saved you all from the Sinister Six and you still want to arrest me?" said Spiderman at the incredulous statement.

"And we thank you for that but the police's stance on vigilantes is clear. I'm sorry but you have to come with us." said the captain, walking up to Spiderman. "Oh darn, I seem to have left my cuffs in the car, I'll go get them." said the Captain in clearly phony voice. He turned around and whistled, slowly walking to his car. Spiderman looked to the others.

"C'mon, let's go." He whispered to them. They looked at Spiderman and then at the officers who all seemed to be facing away from Spiderman all of a sudden. The Youkai group nodded. "You," said Spiderman pointing to Kurumu, "take her and her with you," he said pointing to Moka and Yukari, "while I take those two." he said motioning to Tsukune and Mizori. Kurumu nodded and spread her wings. Moka grabbed hold of Kurumu's waist and Yukari took hold of Moka's leg. They soared upwards. Spiderman shot a web at Mizori and Tsukune, tying them up and web slinging up and off with them.


	3. Making Friends

"Wow Tsukune, you look especially beautiful this close." said Mizori, her face right up against Tsukune's. His ghoul powers dissipated and he returned to his human form. Mizori pressed her lips to Tsukune's and moaned a little. Tsukune shouted and turned a deep red. Kurumu stopped in midair.

"Hey snow girl, stay away from my Tsukune!" she shouted, flashing her claws and flying right at Spiderman and the make out session between Mizori and Tsukune. Spiderman's spider sense went nuts and he shot webs at Kurumu, forcing her at a building. Moka grunted held Kurumu's waist tightly and Yukari screamed, losing her grip of Moka's leg. She struggled with the webs and slashed through them. "Do not hinder me Spiderman, you cannot stop my love!" she said, flying for Tsukune again.

"Stop being so rash foolish succubus!" shouted Moka. Spiderman quickly pulled up Tsukune and Mizori and ripped the web holding them together to shreds. He set them atop a building. Mizori clung to Tsukune's form, holding her head on his chest. Tsukune chuckled nervously. Spiderman shot webs at Moka and Yukari, pulling them off Kurumu and catching them. He set the two onto the ground.

"Upsi-daisy." said Spiderman as he put the two down on the floor. Then he turned to the rampaging Kurumu who swooped over to Tsukune, and grabbed him.

"Aughhh! Kurumu, set me down!" shouted Tsukune, protesting the succubus's hasty move. Kurumu just pulled Tsukune close to her bosom and pushed his head into her cleavage. He blushed bright red.

"Tsukune, please don't fight it. I want to be with you always." said Kurumu, stroking Tsukune's head crooning him in her arms, trying to soar away with him. Mizori shot ice kunai at Kurumu.

"Stay away from my Tsukune!" shouted Mizori at Kurumu. Kurumu stopped and glared at Mizori.

"You! Every time Tsukune and I get close you always interfere! I will no longer allow you to get in my way!" shouted Kurumu, rushing to Mizori. Spiderman sensed the danger and shot webs at both Mizori and Kurumu.

"Ok, both of you two, cool it now!" said Spiderman in a forceful tone. "Stop before someone gets hurt by this." The two struggled and Spiderman emptied out this web shooters to keep the two of them in place. Their arms were spread out and they were in no position to free themselves. "Ok, now then, calmly tell me why you two want to kill each other?" asked Spiderman. Tsukune put Moka's Rosario back onto her and she returned to the kind pink haired Moka.

"Because she is always keeping me from Tsukune, my destined one!" shouted Kurumu.

"She's always trying to steal away my true love. Tsukune and I are soulmates and I will not allow her to deprive me of him." said Mizori, her tone a soft but angry one.

"Oh wow, you're going to kill each other over a guy? Ok, well who is this Tsukune?" asked Spiderman. The two pointed to him and then Spiderman turned to him. "Ok, and let's just settle this, who do you really want?" asked Spiderman, wanting to settle this once and for all.

"I… well if I really must choose… then I must pick Moka-san." said Tsukune. In that instant Moka, Kurumu, Mizori and Yukari gasped. Moka smiled and held Tsukune tightly, kissing him on the lips for a moment, before sucking his blood. Tsukune screamed loudly then sighed. "I couldn't even enjoy the kiss before you drank my blood." Moka blushed and took her mouth off of Tsukune's neck.

"There will be much more time for kissing later Tsukune. I promise." said Moka with a giggle. Yukari ran off crying. Kurumu and Mizori tried to push back tears but to no avail.

"Tsukune!" cried out Kurumu as she sobbed loudly.

"Tsukune…" said Mizori softly, she sobbed and a sudden snowstorm hit the building. The two of the girls writhed in their bonds and screamed and cried. They struggled and shook and when they couldn't break free they cried and cried and cried. Spiderman looked for Yukari who was standing on the edge of the building. He shot a web at her and kept her bound to the floor the same as Kurumu and Mizori. It was an extreme snow storm at the top of the building. Spiderman shot webs at Moka and Tsukune and gently lowered them down the building.

"Oh boy, those three are really taking this hard." said Spiderman with a sigh. Tsukune stared at the floor and Moka looked at him with concern.

"It's my fault that they're suffering like this." said Tsukune somberly.

"Tsukune!" gasped Moka, she was fearful that he would take back what he said before.

"No, stop right there." said Spiderman. "You can't blame youself for who you really love. The heart wants what it wants. You can't help really loving Moka as much as those three up there can't help loving you. They need time, and maybe a good talk."

"You're right." said Tsukune with a heavy sigh. "At least I can be with Moka-san now without interference." said Tsukune, holding Moka's hand. The mood turned to a romantic one almost instantly. "Moka-san." said Tsukune in a dreamy voice.

"Tsukune." said Moka in a similar tone.

"Moka-san." said Tsukune, his face coming closer to Moka's.

"Tsukune." said Moka, closing the gap between their lips for about five seconds before a lump of ice slushed down onto their heads. They broke their kiss and looked up. A great deal of the building was covered in ice and snow. The storm seemed to pass in it's wake was an giant frozen skyscraper with snow clinging to its sides, leaving it a bright white popsicle that seemed awkward relative to the rest of New York, sizzling in its summertime.

"Hmm… I'll go check up on them." said Spiderman as he scaled the building next to it. He crawled up leaped to the top of the building. He found that several feet of snow blanketed the sky scraper. He gasped and dug his hands through the snow as fast as he could. He found Yukari and ripped her webbing off. He slung her over his shoulder and then found Kurumu and slung her over his shoulder, deeming her too dangerous to remove the webbing from. When he found Mizori she was panting in the cold. She turned to him and gave him a cold glare.

"I hate you. You showed me Tsukune does not love me. Leave me to freeze here alone. I have no reason to live anymore." she said in a flat tone. Spiderman stepped back at the intensity of her glare, but he composed himself.

"Uh look, I know you may be depressed right now, but there are plenty of guys out there." he said, trying to comfort her as best he could. She just scoffed at his attempts. "Look, I can't promise that you I'll make you feel better, but I can promise that you'll find someone else. I mean if this Tsukune guy was your soul mate he wouldn't have chosen Moka. You'll find a guy who'll find a way to make you happy no matter what happens, but you will never find him if you stay up here or give up on life or never get over Tsukune." Mizori turned her head to face Spiderman.

"But I spent so much time and I was so sure about him…" she said tearfully. Spiderman hugged her.

"It's ok." said Spiderman, hugging Mizori. Mizori sobbed and clung to Spiderman, he swung down from the building and landed next to Tsukune and Moka. Mizori turned and looked at the two of them and ran off sobbing. Spiderman gave Kurumu and Yukari's unconscious body's to Moka and Tsukune. Then he asked them "So who are you guys?"

"We are monsters on visit to this human city." said Moka in a cheery voice.

"Oh," said Spiderman "actual monsters? Huh." it didn't seem all that impossible or surprising to him. "So where are you all from?" he asked Moka.

"A school for monsters in another dimension. We're here to learn about business in the human world, and for a little sight seeing. Its really a great city." said Moka enthusiastically.

"Well I don't know about great…" said Spiderman. "the pizza on 58th street's alright I guess." Moka and Tsukune giggled lightly.

"You're funny." said Tsukune with a light smile on his face. Then his face became a bit more serious. "So who are you?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Me? Well I'm just your friendly neighborhood superhero. You know my name's Spiderman."

"A superhero?" asked Moka with a confused look on her face. "Like a comic book or something?" she asked putting a finger up to her cheek and tilting her head.

"Well its funny you should say that actually…" trailed Spiderman. "So what kind of monster are you?" he asked Moka. "I'm a vampire." said Moka with an enthusiastic tone.

"I'm a human vampire hybrid." said Tsukune with an anxious smile.

"And these two?" he said pointing to Yukari and Kurumu.

"Well the one with the blue hair, Kurumu, is a succubus. The one with the black hair, Yukari, is a witch." said Moka.

"And the one who ran off?" asked Spiderman, a tone of concern in his voice to the girl's safety and the safety of others.

"That's Mizori, she's a snow girl, she controls ice, as you already saw." said Moka, she sensed the concern in Spiderman's voice and added "I'm sure she'll be fine, we'll find her later."

"And just where are you and the rest of your class staying?" asked Spiderman, his tone more probing and curious.

"The Hilton Hotel." said Tsukune. "Why do you ask?" questioned Tsukune, a bit wary of the Spiderman's interest in their location.

"Well I ask because you guys helped me out with the villains and I'd like to help you out with your school project. I know a guy who could show you all around." said Spiderman, trying to be hospitable to the people from the foreign dimension.

"Oh would you? That would be so kind of you!" said Moka with a big appreciative smile. Spiderman smiled back, though it was hard to tell through his mask.

"Yeah, the guy's name's Peter Parker. He's a good guy; he knows the city; he'll get you where you need to go. I'll tell him to meet you guys outside your hotel at around 11:30 AM tomorrow ok?" He smiled. "Need a lift back to the hotel?" asked Spiderman. It was nearing sunset and Kurumu and Yukari were sound asleep on the concrete sidewalk in front of Tsukune, Moka, and Spiderman.

"Yeah that would be great." said Tsukune with an appreciative smile. Spiderman shot a line around Yukari and Kurumu's limp forms then around Moka and Tsukune and held them all tightly in one hand, swinging off with them. Tsukune and Moka shouted at the thrill of web slinging like this. They shot through the air, rocketing up and over people and cars and buildings. It was thrilling form of locomotion. Spiderman landed on the side the Hilton Hotel and slowly lowered them all down in front of the entrance to the hotel. Spiderman jumped down and ripped their webbing off then web slung away, past the horizon of the tall skyscrapers. "He's real friendly. I heard people in America were all jerks." said Tsukune turning to face Moka.

"Yeah he's very kind." she said with a warm smile that absolutely elated Tsukune. They were in their own zone again, a romantic little bubble between themselves; the rest of the world no longer mattered. All that they needed to mind was each other. "Tsukune" said Moka in a dreamy voice.

"Moka-san" said Tsukune as they got closer. Moka bit down on Tsukune's neck. Usually Tsukune would act disappointed or scream at the pain. But he didn't. Tsukune stood there, calm as could be, running his hand down Moka's hair as she stood there feeding on his blood.


	4. The Hunt Begins

"Hmmm… I'll show those guys around tomorrow, head back home by 5:00 and spend the rest of the day with Gwen Stacy." he said with a contented smile. He landed with a soft thud next to the window on his aunt's home. She heard the thud and slowly walked up to his room.

"Peter, is that you?" she called as she came up. She reached his door and knocked. Peter rushed through his window and put clothes on over his costume as fast as he could.

"Yeah Aunt May its me." he called back. She opend the door and poked her head in.

"Peter have you been here the whole time?" she asked him, a strong note of concern in her voice.

"Um no Aunt May. I'm kind of busy, could you come back later?" said Peter, nervous that May would see his outfit.

"Well actually Peter I'd like to talk to you about something." she said, her voice filling with a motherly sort of concern.

"What about?" asked Peter a little confused.

"Well about your behavior recently. You're always acting so suspiciously and coming home late."

"I've just been busy with school Aunt May, finals are coming up fast. But I promise I'll be home on time during the summer." said Peter trying to reassure his aunt that her suspicions of anything out of place were wrong and that everything was fine. Aunt May wasn't fully convinced but eventually yielded with an 'alright' and left the room, but not before sneaking Peter another suspicious glance. Peter sighed and took off his heavily damaged costume. He finished patching and repairing it then picked up the phone, He dialed a number and waited for the person to answer. It was Gwen who answered. They talked for hours, as awkward teens in love often do.

Back at the hotel Tsukune and Moka were carrying Kurumu and Yukari up to their rooms. Moka, Yukari, Mizori and Kurumu all had the same room together. Mizori didn't show up yet but they didn't make a big deal of it. They assumed she'd show up eventually. Moka took Yukari and Kurumu and tucked them into bed then kissed Tsukune goodbye. Tsukune walked to his room and had a better night's sleep than he had ever had. He fantasized about Moka for the rest of the night. He awoke the next morning in an embarrassing condition, one that he'd never dare reveal to anyone other than Moka. Ironically Moka experienced the exact same thing that night. Neither of them would know that they had that same embarrassing experience until much later in life. They laughed about it for about ten minutes. Kurumu and Yukari however were not sleeping nearly as easily. Kurumu was stirring in her sleep. She was dreaming of Tsukune. She was in an elaborate white gown next to Tsukune who was in a Tuxedo. They stood together under at the altar. Wedding music was playing and they were both smiling at each other, holding each other's hands. The entire scene started to collapse though. Tsukune drifted off into the darkness and Kurumu was left alone she started to fall apart and screamed. Suddenly Kurumu bolted up, sitting up straight on her bed screaming Tsukune's name. She looked around the hotel. The day's events slowly crept back into her mind. She began to sob loudly. Yukari was dreaming of her and Tsukune running through a field together. They were laughing and holding each other's hands. Soon the entire scene fell apart in a manner similar to Kurumu's. Moka reached down from the darkness. Her eyes were red. At first it was the pink haired Moka, then it became the one with white hair. She grabbed Tsukune and took him away from her. Yukari tossed and turned in her sleep. She mumbled Tsukune's name over and over. Moka got out of bed with a yawn. She had a bright smile on her face. Then she turned to Yukari and Kurumu.

"Did you two sleep alright?" she asked them brightly. The two looked at her and were unresponsive. Moka could sense this day was about to drag on for a very long time. The bright side was that for once, Tsukune was all hers.

"Um girls, we should get up now and start the day right?" said Moka nervously, trying to get Yukari and Kurumu to get out of bed.

"What's the point, I lost my Tsukune." said Kurumu. Kurumu and Yukari let out heavy sighs and hung their heads. "This isn't good, I need to get them out of bed somehow." thought Moka.

"Um we have so much of New York to see, and a local boy is going to show us around." said Moka as cheerfully as she could.

"Will Tsukune be with us?" mumbled Yukari. Moka nodded and the two girls sighed heavily.

"Tsukune will never be mine… and it is your entire fault Akashiya Moka. You stole my Tsukune away." Kurumu looked up at Moka with a deadly glare. Kurumu began to sob loudly. "You better make Tsukune the happiest he's ever been do you understand me?! Make my- make Tsukune happy. That's really all that matters." Kurumu bawled loudly and Moka looked at her sadly.

"Kurumu, don't cry in front of Tsukune please, it would only make him feel awful." said Yukari, her voice cracked. She was fighting to suppress tears. Kurumu stifled her sobs and got out of bed. She and Yukari dressed themselves and had dreary looks on their faces. They slumped out of the room with Moka walking behind them, her head hanging. They walked through the hall then down to the lobby where they saw Tsukune sitting in a chair drinking a soda. Kurumu and Yukari put on their smiles and wiped away their tears. They walked up to Tsukune.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun!" said Kurumu brightly. Kurumu ran to Tsukune and hugged him tightly. She felt a mix of so very many emotions. She wanted to kiss Tsukune, as well sob loudly into his chest, and even punch him right across the face, but she didn't. Kurumu did none of those things. She still cared for Tsukune deeply, and she didn't want him to be burdened by what she felt. Yukari stood infront of Tsukune and smiled warmly. Kurumu stepped away from Tsukune and stood next to Yukari. The four walked out of the door and stood outside the hotel entrance, shaded by a canopy from the blaring summer sun. After fifteen minutes they were all starting to get a little restless.

"Where is this guy anyway Moka? He's late." shouted Kurumu impatiently.

"I don't know, Spiderman said he would be here at 11:30." said Moka trying to shift blame off of herself. Kurumu then grunted and tightened her hand into a fist. She faced the floor. Kurumu, like Mizore was resenting the Spiderman for putting Tsukune into the arms of Akashiya Moka.

"Why are we even taking this guy's word, we don't even know him!" shouted Kurumu, her frustration with Spiderman evident. Then a boy shouted. He was a thin boy with brown hair who ran up to the group.

"Hey, um are you guys the foreigners Spiderman told me about?" he said to them, panting with a little sweat on his brow. They all nodded.

"Who are you?" asked Tsukune with an inquisitive look on his face.

"I'm Peter Parker, your guide through New York." said Peter with a smile on his face.

"You smell familiar though." said Moka, tilting her head.

"Yeah, you smell like Spiderman." said Kurumu, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, well I hang out with him a lot. I'm sort of his unofficial photographer for the Dailey Bugle." said Peter with a grin, praying that they would drop their suspicions.

"But still, you don't smell quite… human…" said Kurumu. "you smell a bit tainted by something I've never smelled before." she said, coming closer to him and inhaling his scent. "Eww, why are you sweating?" she said, holding her nose.

"I'm sorry, I had to run over here, there was a bit of a disturbance." said Peter. He had gotten caught up stopping a bank robbery and rushed here as fast as he could.

"Well then show us around already." said Kurumu impatiently, turning around and crossing her arms with a pout. Peter got a little confused as to why she was acting so hostile, but then he remembered the events of yesterday and decided to leave it alone. Yukari looked up at Peter. Then Peter looked down to her.

"Well that's a cute outfit, but do you plan on wearing it around? I mean people might make fun of you or stare or something." he told her with a funny look of confusion on his face.

"I… I don't care what they think. They're just clothes, and if I like them then that's all that matters." said Yukari, showing a little more confidence than usual.

"Well um, what are all of your names?" asked Peter before he used their names without them telling Peter Parker first and furthering any suspicion of him having seen them ever before as a masked vigilante.

"I'm Tsukune." said Tsukune with a friendly smile on his face. Peter smiled back.

"Its nice to meet you." he said, shaking Tsukune's hand.

"I'm Moka." said Moka with a softer smile. She moved close to Tsukune and giggled then bit down on his neck.

"Boy are they always this affectionate?" asked Peter to Yukari and Kurumu. They both hesitated, and rather than answering his question, Kurumu introduced herself.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono. I have a message for Spiderman. Tell him that-" before Kurumu could say what she really wanted to, she bit her tongue. She wanted to tell Spiderman off, but she didn't need to take her pain out on Peter or show that she was in so much pain to Tsukune and cause him any guilt, "tell him I say thanks for saving me from the snowgirl at the top of the building… and that if he didn't web me to the floor I wouldn't have needed his help in the first freaking place!" she added on, unable to contain the outburst.

"Kurumu-chan, are you ok?" asked Tsukune with concern. Kurumu just smiled at Tsukune and nodded. Peter got a guilty look on his face though.

"So you in the outfit, um, what's your name?" said Peter, desperate to change the subject.

"My name is Yukari." she said, trying to be as friendly as she could.

"Hmmm, ok, well let's get going then." said Peter with a friendly, cheery attitude, trying his best to seem like a hospitable guide around the city. "Wait, before we go anywhere, shouldn't there be five of you guys?" asked Peter, remembering that he's yet to see the snow girl.

"Um, actually, we haven't seen Mizore since yesterday, actually. I'm starting to worry about her." said Moka, her voice filling with a strong mixture of concern and guilt.

"We should go find her; she could be in serious trouble." said Tsukune in his 'take-charge' voice that he usually used before rallying everyone into some rescue mission. "Peter, could you tell Spiderman to keep a lookout for Mizore. I'm sorry about the tour, we'll have to do it some other time." said Tsukune to Peter before running off with the group to try and find Mizore. It was a big city though, They were going to need help if they would ever find her. Peter ran through to a dark alley and quickly changed into his costume. He shot a web to a building across the street and slung right out of the alley into the air. He shot more webs and webslung through the city. He was perfectly suited to his environment; Spiderman was the king of the concrete jungle. He caught up to Tsukune.

"Spiderman! Thank you for comin. To help us." said Tsukune, stopping to look at Spiderman, who was sitting on the side of a building. "We are missing Mizore-san. She didn't come back to the hotel, can you help us find her?" asked Tsukune, his face showing his deepest concern for his friend, as well as a little guilt for having been the reason she ran off.

"Of course, I'll do anything I can to help you find her." said Spiderman, feeling a little remorseful for the events of yesterday, "It was my fault that any of this happened in the first place. I probably shouldn't have said anything at all."

"No, I'm thankful that you did. I love Moka-san, and it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'll keep looking in this direction." said Tsukune. He turned to run but Spiderman interrupted.

"Careful, she seemed pretty upset, if you find her she may attack you. And tell your friends to not get lost. Its very easy to when you're in the Big Apple as a tourist after all." said Spiderman. Tsukune nodded and Spiderman shot off through the air on the lookout for Mizore.


	5. New Girlfriend?

Spiderman shot up through the air, weaving his way through the tall buildings. Hours had passed by and still no sign of Mizore. Spiderman started to get a little worried; his date with Gwen was nearing yet the search for Mizore was completely fruitless. He had already run into every member of the Youkai group twice by now. Kurumu was the least friendly of which, giving him dirty looks every time they saw each other. He knew it was because of the unfortunate truth he'd shown her. Spiderman was very well suited to his environment though, and he knew his way around this city like the back of his hand. If anyone could find Mizore it was him. He had to move quickly though, she seemed desperate the last time he saw her, and she could be doing something to hurt herself or others. The Spiderman nimbly leaped over rooftops and swung through the alleys of buildings he'd come to call home. Then out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. He jumped down onto a rooftop and saw Mizore at the edge of the building. She turned to face Spiderman and gasped, walking over the edge of the building. Spiderman's eyes widened.

"Noooo!" he shouted, running off the building and grabbing Mizore in midair. Spiderman shot a web up to the building and hung there with Mizore. Mizore struggled and cussed at Spiderman to let her go. Spiderman just ran right up the building, enduring the pummeling of fists on his back from the struggling girl. He set her back onto the rooftop. "Why did you do that?" Spiderman asked her.

"You don't understand." said Mizore starting to sob into her own hands.

"You're right, I don't, because that Tsukune guy really cares about you, and if you care about him, you won't put him through the guilt of being the reason you hurt yourself like this." Spiderman said desperate to reason with the girl. Mizore gasped.

"You're right, I'm being so selfish…" Mizore said, spiraling further into depression.

"Wait, hold on now. Look, its ok. I understand what you're going through. I lost someone very near and dear to me. And what's worse is, it was entirely my fault he died." said Spiderman with a heavy sigh. Mizore's sobbing slowly subsided and she wiped her eyes then turned to Peter.

"What happened to him?" she asked Spiderman, a little curious and sympathetic.

"Well it started out when I first got my powers. I wanted to earn money by exploiting my powers. I took up a job as a wrestler under the same superhero name I use now. I cleaned up real well. I knocked the other guy into next Tuesday. Problem was that when I went to collect the money for the fight, the man stiffed me. I argued with him but he refused to give me the money. I was so angered at that man I wanted to get him back. A man came in and robbed the man then ran off. I could have stopped the robber, but instead I let him get away. I was so consumed by revenge that I let the robber go. At the time I felt fine with it, but if there's anything I ever learned it's that revenge is never the answer. My Uncle Ben had always been the closest thing I had to a father. My real parents died. He had always tried to do what was best for me. He tried to teach me everything that I would need to be a real man. Well you see, when I walked out of that wrestling building, I saw paramedics and a group of people crowded around a man who'd been shot. I saw the man. It was my Uncle Ben." Peter looked down to the ground and sighed a little. Mizore got a very sympathetic look on her face and put her hand to face.

"I'm so sorry…" she said. Spiderman looked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd ran up to him and held his hand as he died. I asked the police who shot him. It was the same robber I let go. There was something my Uncle Ben said to me not too long ago that really stuck with me all this time. He told me, with great power comes great responsibility. That's why I do what I do now, to hold up the great responsibility that came with these powers. I didn't ask to be Spiderman. The powers came from being bitten by a radioactive spider. Before then I was just an outcast nerd with hardly a friend in the world and the only thing on my mind was the next paper I had to write for my class. But I can't get rid of these powers; the city needs Spiderman." said Peter, a somber tone in his voice. Mizore then looked right at him and took a few steps closer to him.

"You're a lot like me… we're both outcasts who've lost people we held close to our hearts." she said, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth. She put her hands under Spiderman's mask.

"Wait…" said Spiderman, knowing full well where this would lead. Mizore just smiled softly and pulled the mask off of Peter's face.

"You're younger than I thought you'd be, my age actually…" said Mizore. Peter and the Youkai group was around 18 by now, except for Yukari who was 14. They were all in their senior year of high school. She held him close and let out a contented sigh, resting her head on his chest. Peter got a confused look on his face but just stroked her head with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Oh geeze," said Peter, pulling out his phone and looking at the time. It was already 5:08. He pulled Mizore in by the waist and held her tightly, shooting a web into the distance and jumping off the building. "I'll call your friends and tell them you're alright." Mizore smiled at Peter, he looked cute when he got a little frantic. Peter still had plans with Gwen and needed to hurry if he was to keep them. He dialed up everyone in the Youkai group and informed them that he'd found Mizore and that he'd drop her off at the hotel. They all breathed a sigh of relief and told Peter they would meet him there, all except for Kurumu of course.

"Oh is that right… Peter?" said Kurumu, her voice dripping with suspicion.

"Um… Kurumu uh…" said Peter, frantic to come up with something.

"Peter don't lie to me. I know you're Spiderman, lying to me only makes me angry." said Kurumu threateningly, a classic angry vein bulging in her head.

"Kurumu… I'm sorry about yesterday." said Peter with his sincerest of apologies. Then Kurumu just got silent and hung up.

"So your name's Peter then." said Mizore with a soft smile on her face, looking up at Peter with a soft smile. As Peter webslung away with Mizore, she held him tightly.

"Heh, well I guess the cat's out of the bag then." said Peter with an uneasy smile.

"It's ok Peter-kun. I don't get why you have to dress up and use a silly name like Spiderman though." she said with a curious look on her face.

"Well if I don't do it then my enemies would hurt the ones close to me. I can't put them in danger." said Peter to Mizore who nodded. She looked at him and smiled. Peter kept swinging and Mizore clung to Peter happily. She shut her eyes and kissed his neck.

"Peter-Kun, if its any consolation, I'm not sorry about yesterday. I was sad that I lost Tsukune, but you brought me out of that darkness. You showed me that I could connect with someone at the same level I connected with Tsukune. I do hope you don't disappoint me like he did. I know he's happier with Moka, and I know I could never make him as happy as she could, but I think I could make you happier than anyone else can Peter-kun. You've suffered lonliness as I have. We could keep each other warm in such a cold creul world." said Mizore, trying to recycle her line with Tsukune.

"Well, that's very kind of you, but um. Well you could just be using me to try and replace Tsukune, Mizore." said Peter, putting his mask back on. Mizore's little bubble of happiness suddenly burst.

"Peter… you don't return my feelings do you…" she said looking down. Peter looked at the girl, she was very cute, a total stranger, but otherwise seemed very nice and affectionate, maybe a little clingy.

"Well its not that." said Peter, once more finding himself trying to reason with this girl, "I mean you met me yesterday, after I showed you that the guy you chase doesn't really like you back, and suddenly I try and make you feel better, I mean its only natural that you may start liking me, I probably provide the comfort that he did, and I may even kind of look like him a little." said Peter, then Mizore gasped and looked down. Was it possible that she only loved Peter because she was trying to replace Tsukune, I mean they did bear a resemblance. Mizore shook her head.

"No Peter, I may be opening up to you a lot more out of sadness and a little desperation, but the feelings I have for you are certainly real." She put her hand on his chin and peeled his mask back just enough to kiss his lips. Peter blushed. Then thought of Gwen.

Spiderman then came down to the hotel and saw that the entire Youkai group was standing out in the entrance. He came down with Mizore who clung to him even after he set her down. The group tilted their heads at this. The only one they ever saw Mizore hold that closely was Tsukune.


	6. Crazy Teachers and Loony Billlionaires

"It looks like you two became close then." said Tsukune with a smile at them.

"Yeah, I've fallen madly in love with Peter-kun deeply." said Mizore, kissing Peter's cheek. "I wish I could remove the mask out here." said Mizore with a whimsical smile. Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari all tilted their heads a little.

"Peter is Spiderman?" they all said with great amount of shock.

"Well of course he is!" shouted Kurumu, throwing her hands up in the air and pouting. Peter sighed, he knew Kurumu was embittered by the events of yesterday.

"And you guessed it right from the start Kurumu, you really are smart." said Peter with a nervous laugh. Kurumu just turned away from Peter, pouting angrily. Peter sighed heavily, the guilt in him for crushing this girl was too hard. Yukari then looked to Moka and Tsukune.

"So guys, if you want, the three of us can get into bed together now." said Yukari with an eager smile on her face. Moka and Tsukune just gasped at the idea. Tsukune chuckled nervously and then Moka had a worried look on her face.

"Well Yukari that's a very interesting proposal but… um…" Moka said nervously. Then Kurumu ran to Yukari and picked her up off the ground.

"Tsukune and Moka aren't interested in your little plan Yukari. Go take your childish little fantasies elsewhere." said Kurumu, using the insults to Yukari as a way to try and cope with the feelings inside of her at that moment. Peter looked at the two then walked up to Kurumu.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt this, but you shouldn't pick on someone smaller than you, just because you're mad at me for breaking the bubble of your crush on Tsukune over there. I'm sorry that you lost him, but I promise you'll find another guy out there." Kurumu looked at Peter then at Yukari. She scowled at Peter then looked to Yukari.

"I'm sorry Yukari." she said glaring at Peter then running back into the Hotel. She however ran into Ririko sensei.

"Where are you rushing to?" she asked Kurumu, looking at the blue haired girl who'd just run into her rather immense breasts. She smiled at everyone then looked at Peter. "And who is this? I don't remember him coming on the bus." she said, walking up to Peter with a smirk. Peter's jaw nearly dropped at the woman. Ririko smiled at Peter. "Who are you?" she said in a bit of a seductive moaning tone, inhaling the air around him. Peter blushed madly at the woman.

"Um… uh, my name is Spiderman." said Peter.

"Mmm well you smell delightful. You're not from our school are you? No I'd remember smelling another really yummy scent in the school other than Tsukune." she said licking her lips a little. Mizore then moved close to Peter, wrapping her arms around his arm and holding him close then giving Ririko a powerful glare.

"You're right, Spiderman doesn't go to Youkai Academy. He's not any student of yours." said Mizore, very protective of Peter.

"Well that's just too bad then." said Ririko, "What's your real name?" she said, putting her hand on Spiderman's chest, playing with his shirt a little, pretending to be evening a few wrinkles out and removing a little lint from his costume. Mizore's glare grew ever more menacing, pulling Ririko sensei's hand off of Peter and froze it solid. Ririko developed a glare of her own. She smashed the ice on her hand off and then pushed Mizore.

"Students should never raise a hand to their teachers!" shouted Ririko with great rage. She lunged at Mizore, who was quick to dodge. Peter's spider sense went off and he leaped up onto the side of the building and shot off webs at Ririko-Sensai, who's long serpentine half had suddenly revealed itself. She broke the webbing and glared at Spiderman.

"Sorry teach, gotta go." Spiderman gave her a quick salute and slung off in the direction of the public library. Ririko got up in a huff and looked to Mizore.

"Why do you people always take the best smelling people." Ririko glowered and Mizore looked at Spiderman as he swung out of sight. She sighed contentedly.

"Because Peter-kun is amazing." said Mizore, her smile growing, a blush spreading across her face.

"Oh so the Spiderman's name is Peter then? Hmm, I suppose you have an eye for celebrities." said Ririko with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Mizore.

"Peter's famous, Mizore." said Tsukune. Mizore turned around to look at Tsukune with confusion.

"We asked around and we found that everyone we talked to said that Spiderman was a famous man who's saved the people of this city countless times." said Yukari in her as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh really? This paper differs." said Ririko, whipping out the day's copy of the Dailey Bugle. The headline read 'Masked Menace Strikes Again'. Mizore swiped the paper and read it over.

"Impossible, this paper is wrong, Peter-kun would never do a single misdeed." said Mizore, gripping the paper tight in her fists.

"There's a reward out for his true identity. You know who he is don't you, Mizore." said Ririko. "Could it be Peter Parker?" asked Ririko with an overconfident smile on her face, pointing to the photos of Spiderman, credited to Peter Parker. "Hmmm, why does he want to keep this a secret anyway? I'm sure all of the world would be happy to know who he was so that they could thank him properly for all that he's done."

"He keeps it a secret because he values the safety of the ones he cares about over his own glory, Ririko sensai." said Mizore, her glare focused right on Ririko. Ririko smirked and leaned in towards Mizore, her breasts bouncing.

"Well if you want his cherished ones as happy and safe as he does, then you'll have to make sure I don't say a word of this. I want payment for my silence on this matter." Ririko smirked at the group, who gasped at her proposal.

"Ririko-sensai! You can't be serious!" said Tskunune.

"But I am, its simple. Let me give Tsukune some private tutoring lessons, or enroll Peter-kun into the academy and let me teach him. The choice is yours."

"How's this for you, you leave Mizore's boyfriend and Moka's boyfriend alone or I'll kill you." said Kurumu, showing her claws.

"Uh… how dare even threaten me." said Ririko. "You lay a hand on me and you'll be expelled." said Ririko.

"Then I have nothing to lose. It's the final semester of the last year. I'll be sure to visit everyone often. I'm an adult, I can do as I please. Right now you are not my teacher, you're just a horrible person who would dare to blackmail Tsukune and Mizore." said Kurumu with a great fierceness in her voice.

"Kurumu…" said Mizore with a gasp, "thank you." said Mizore, smiling at Kurumu then running off.

"Where are you going?" asked Yukari

"To be with Peter-kun." said Mizore with a bright smile.

So Mizore took off, going through the same direction Peter was traveling in.

Peter swung up into a not-so-heavily-populated area where he changed and ran into the mall. He was only about 8 minutes late, he hoped that Gwen would understand. He raced into the mall and found that banners were tattered and the fountain and several stores were damaged. The entire place appeared deserted all but for police who were inside. Peter ran up to an officer.

"What happened here?" asked Peter.

"It was that Green Goblin guy, he kidnapped a girl, the police captain's daughter actually," said the officer, "and he really tore the place up doing it."

"He took Gwen?!" shouted Peter. He ran out of the mall and a payphone next to the entrance started to ring. Peter looked around then picked up the phone. He heard a voice on the other end that was all too familiar. It was the insane rambling madman's voice of a Norman Osborne under the influence of dangerous chemicals causing him to be the psychotic Green Goblin.

"Hello Peter, or should we call you Spiderman?! Yes, it's true, I know all of your secrets. Now listen well Wall-Crawler! Come to the George Washington Bridge if you don't want your little girlfriend's blood on your hands." He cackled and hung up. Peter growled and felt a coolness blow down on his neck. A hand gripped his shoulder.

"Peter-kun who was that, and what happened here?" she said with worry on her face.

"A lunatic has taken a friend of mine hostage. I don't know how but he must have figured out that I'm Spiderman." Mizore gasped.

"Peter-kun that's horrible! How can I help you?" she asked, scared but a little used to this sort of thing happening. "Go get your friends and come to the George Washington Bridge, There's power in numbers. Hurry." said Peter putting on his costume fast and webslinging to the bridge as fast as he could, going straight into the horizon, storm clouds hovering in the horizon. Mizore ran off back to the hotel. She ran up in to their rooms to find that they were about to go out for a night on the town.

"Mizore what's the matter? Where's Peter?" asked Tsukune.

"He's in trouble." Everyone gasped and made their way out of the building. Meanwhile, Peter was whipping through the air as fast as he could. He saw the bridge and Gwen hanging off of it. He looked right at her.

"Gwen, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" said Peter scared out of his mind. He pulled the tape off her mouth.

"Peter run it's a trap!" shouted Gwen. He grabbed Gwen and ripped off rope binding her and leaped right out of the way as Norman flew his glider right at him with his blades jutting right out. Peter swung up on his web and landed on the ground. He set Gwen down and kissed her on the lips on an adrenaline rush leaving Gwen standing there flushed. It started to rain, a flash of lightning going off in the horizon. A car pulled up and a pair of purple batlike wings descended from the sky. Kurumu who was carrying Mizore Tsukune Moka and Yukari landed on the ground gently and Gin and Nekonome stepped out of the car.


	7. Fighting, Death, and Marriage

"Where's Spiderman?" asked Tsukune.

"What's going on?" asked Gin. Gwen ran up to him.

"Are you here to help, are you superheroes?" asked Gwen.

"Sort of." said Moka with a bit of a hesitant smile.

"Then you have to help him." said Gwen pointing up at Spiderman who was swinging about chasing the Green Goblin around the bridge on his glider.

"Wow, he's really rather elegant when he flutters through the air like that." said Mizore with a soft smile on her face.

"Here, I'll help you save your boyfriend." said Kurumu, taking Mizore up into her arms and flying up with her towards the Goblin who was cackling.

"You'll never save yourself and your little girlfriend Wall-Crawler!" shouted The Goblin.

"You're insane Norman. You need help." Shouted peter, dodging pumpkin bombs that Norman kept throwing at him with relative ease.

"Grrr Norman Osborne is gone! There is only the Green Goblin!" he shouted as he laughed absolutely out of his gourd. He flew up and around spiderman, the blade on his glider cutting Peter's web. Peter plummeted to the bridge, he shot out a web and slung forward just five feet short of slamming into the pavement. Everyone gasped and Peter kept going after Norman, whom Mizore kept trying to nail with ice shuriken.

"Can't you get us any closer to him?" asked Mizore.

"I'm trying dammit." said Kurumu, who flew up behind Norman who was paying more attention to Spiderman.

"You brought along help? Ha, you didn't think you could take me alone? You're pathetic!" shouted Norman, his laugh filling the skies as lightning crackled across the sky. In a bright flash of lightning Kurumu leapt at Norman and was about to stab her claws right into Norman.

"Could you just shut up already?!" shouted Kurumu at Norman who gasped and fell off his glider. He glared at them and shot electricity at them out of his glove. Mizore shot an ice shuriken at him and nailed him right in the hand. He screamed in pain, clutching his glove and badly wounded hand. He pressed a button on his suit and the glider sped downward and caught him just short of his hitting the floor. Norman ripped the shuriken out and snarled at them.

"You'll pay for that dearly, I promise you that." shouted Norman who flew right at Gwen and grabbed her. He rose up into the sky and Gwen screamed. Norman laughed madly. "Now Parker, watch as the woman you love dies." Mizore gasped. "Does Peter really love this other girl?" she thought to herself. Spiderman swung up to the Goblin who cackled like a madman and threw Gwen over the bridge. Peter's eyes went wide.

"GWEN!" he shouted as he shot a web to Gwen and pulled her up. Peter was in a cold sweat and hoisted Gwen up while Kurumu cut the Goblin's glider in a swipe, and he threw bombs down onto the group. Gin sprang into action, kicking the bombs into the water. The bombs went off and a splash was made, but no one seemed to notice, their attention directing towards Peter who cried out to the heavens.

"Noooooo!" he shouted with al his might. "Damn you Norman! You killed her!" shouted Peter who lunged at the Goblin who was getting up in a daze only to be knocked down and have is mask ripped right off. Peter threw fist after fist at the Goblin, his mouth filling with blood and his consciousness fading. He kept punching though, and soon Mizore grabbed his hand.

"Peter-kun!" shouted Mizore, holding his arm tightly. Peter pushed her off and was about to take another swing at the Goblin but instead he got. He walked to Gwen's limp form and bent down. He pulled off his mask and had tears streaming down his face he cradled her in his arm, sobbing quietly. The group stared at the scene and got saddened looks on their faces, trying to look away from the scene. Paramedics ran to the scene and Spiderman put his mask on fast. They picked up Gwen onto a gurney.

"She's dead, it appears to be from a broken neck." Peter let out a heavy sigh and walked to Mizore and the rest. Mizore held Peter close.

"It's ok Peter-kun, it wasn't your fault this time." Peter just sighed.

"It may have been though, I mean I don't know if the Goblin snapped her neck or if when I suddenly shot a web at her it caused her whiplash. Either way it doesn't matter. I let her get close to me. I shouldn't have done that, I put her in grave danger. I got sloppy and the Goblin found out who I was. I don't even know who's next, could Aunt May get targeted?" Peter breathed out, he was exasperated and horribly depressed. Mizore knew something that made her a tad uneasy. If Peter ever had any feelings for Gwen it didn't' matter now, she would be able to get very close to Peter and cement her place as his girlfriend if she could help him get out of this slump. Oddly enough though, it was Kurumu who held Peter tightly and let him sob into her shoulder.

Kurumu held Peter close and stroked his head affectionately. Peter clutched her shirt and sobbed loudly.

"Shhh, shhh, there there, its alright Peter-kun." said Kurumu soothingly.

"I-its all my fault…" mumbled Peter.

"No… don't say that. You did what you could, what happened was unavoidable." said Kurumu in a soft and caring voice, nuzzeling her head against Peter's. Mizore gasped at the sight before her.

"K…Kurumu-chan…" she said staring at the floor then tightening her hand into a fist. Ice exploded out of her hand and she charged at Kurumu with great rage. "Graah!! Stay away from Peter-kun!" she said knocking Kurumu to the ground and holding her hand of razor-sharp ice spears up threateningly. She was crying. "Kurumu… we fought over Tsukune… but when I was with Peter-Kun I was so happy… why are you trying to take this from me…?" said Mizore sobbing more. Then gasped and closer her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mizore… I didn't mean for it to seem like that. Peter just seemed so sad, like he needed someone. I couldn't help it. It was like a reflex. But you're the one who should help Peter-kun out of this. I'm sorry." said Kurumu in the most sincere voice she could muster up, fighting off tears. Mizore hugged Kurumu and thanked her then walked over to Peter.

"Peter-kun… I know you loved her… what was she like?" asked Mizore trying to get Peter to remember the more pleasant times with Gwen.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but we should get out of here before more Police officers come in." said Gin.

"Right, everyone in the car." said Nekonome sensai with her usual pep. Everyone packed into the car except for Peter and Mizore. Peter, who was still in costume, shot a web to a beam on the bridge; then he swung off with Mizore. The car sped off back to the hotel. Mizore removed Peters masked and stared at his face with a soft smile that faded into a saddened look. She put her hands on Peter's face.

"You're really quite miserable without Gwen aren't you Peter-kun. Don't worry, I'll take your mind off of her." she said smiling and pulling his head closer. She pressed her lips to his and they kissed each other deeply. Mizore pulled away form Peter's lips. "Peter-kun, let's go to your home.

"U-um… why?" asked Peter starting to blush a little. Mizore and rested her head on Peter's shoulders and smiled.

"So that I can see how you live and try and take your mind off of what happened back there." said Mizore in a sweet voice, breathing in Peter's scent. Peter blushed and landed with a soft thud infront of his home after about fifteen minutes of swinging about. He put on his casual clothes fast and stuffed his mask into his pocket then opened the door.

"Aunt May, I'm home." called out Peter as he walked in.

"Oh goodness Peter I was so frightened. You ran off again and I just knew you were going to take pictures of that Spiderman and those horrible criminals. Its no place for such a nice boy like you. You could have been hurt." said Aunt May fussing over Peter, inspecting him to make sure there wasn't a single speck of dirt or bruise or scratch on him.

"I'm fine Aunt May I swear." said Peter, trying to break free of his aunt's fussing. She went to the kitchen and there were clinks of glasses and metal pots and pans.

"You didn't tell your own aunt that you're spiderman?" asked Mizore to Peter a little curiously.

"It would only worry her more. I mean you see how she acts now right?" said Peter and Mizore nodded. Aunt may returned to Peter with a cup of warm tea.

"Oh Peter, I don't like you taking risks like that. Who's this?" said Aunt May taking notice of Mizore for the first time since she entered her house.

"My name is Mizore. I'm in love with Peter-kun. I'd like to ask for your blessing in our inevitable marriage." she said bowing her head to Aunt May and holding Peter close to herself. Aunt May's eyes went wide.

"Peter when did this happen?!" she said looking at the two of them.

"Um… Aunt May… a lot's happened today." said Peter somberly. "Let's sit down and talk." he said. They all took seats in the living room and Aunt May turned off the TV and turned to face Peter and Mizore. "Aunt May, um… Gwen… she died today." said Peter somberly. The room suddenly felt much heavier. The room was quiet, a sense of dread in everyone.

"Oh dear… Peter are you going to be ok? What did she die of?" she asked, her face frightened and worried.

"I'm gonna miss her… a lot…" said Peter staring at Aunt May then at the coffee table in the middle of the room. Mizore wrapped her arms around Peter and stroked his back.

"There there Peter-kun." she said soothingly. Then Aunt may turned to Mizore. She had never in her life seen this cute light blue haired asian girl and all of a sudden she was planning to wed her little nephew.


	8. The birds and the Bees and Ice Girls

"So Peter, how come I've never met um… I'm sorry what was your name again?" she said completely taken aback by this entire experience.

"Mizore." she said with a soft smile on her face. She felt that this uneasiness would pass and that she could win over Aunt May's blessing. She was trying to be as friendly as she could.

"And when did you meet Peter?" asked Aunt May.

"Well we met yesterday. I was in so much pain and Peter-kun saved me. I love him so much. We have a lot in common. He's so wonderful." said Mizore. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Peter's shoulder. Aunt May just felt a little uneasy. Mizore immediately picked up on it. "You doubt my feelings don't you?" said Mizore in a somewhat saddened tone. "I see why you may doubt me. But you've been like a mother to Peter-kun Therefore it would mean a lot to me if I could get your approval of our marriage." said Mizore getting up out of her seat defiantly of staring off all of Aunt May's doubt and concern and disbelief. Then she smiled bashfully and sat down and held onto Peter. Aunt May was vexed at first then smiled at Mizore for the first time.

"If my Peter ever does get married, I'd certainly like it to be to a girl like you." she said. They all began to talk. Aunt May pulled out an old album of baby photos of Peter and showed them to Mizore who giggled and breathed a little cold into the room to distract Aunt May enough to sneak a picture into her cleavage of Peter as a boy and from only a few years ago.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Kurumu walked into Moka's room.

"Hello Moka." said Kurumu with a big smile on her face. She walked up to Moka who was looking through some cute outfits she bought today.

"Oh hi Kurumu!" she said smiling at Kurumu, happy to see she was happy again.

"Oh those are some very cute dresses you bought. They must have cost a lot." said Kurumu picking one up and looking it over.

"Oh, actually they weren't. I got them at a discount. Can you believe how lucky I am? They're so pretty!" she said smiling, happily examining a bright pink and yellow dress with an elegant frill.

"Yes… you're very lucky Moka…" trailed Kurumu staring at the floor closing her eyes and hiding a small tear in her face from Moka. She quickly put on a large smile and turned to Moka. "Want a fresh cookie? I got them from the bakery down the block and thought you'd want some." She said smiling as nonthreateningly as she could. Moka took the cookie and smiled. She bit into it and began to chew it. the chocolate chips melting in her mouth.

"Mmm… these are very good! Thank you Kurumu-chan!" said Moka, her face bright. Then for the faintest moment Kurumu whispered 'I'm sorry'. Moka fell to the floor with a thud and Kurumu walked out the door of the room.

Kurumu closed the door to Moka's room and stared at the floor. She contemplated if what she did was good or not. She was desperate though. She convinced herself that if she could seduce Tsukune and make him happier than he was with Moka, then her actions would be justified. She ran down the hall and didn't turn back. She ran right into the lobby. She came just in time to catch Tsukune entering the lobby in casual clothing. She smiled and leapt at him.

"Tsukune!" she shouted gleefully. She rubbed her chest right in his face. Tsukune yelped loudly. He thought this wouldn't happen anymore.

"K-K-Kururmu-chan!" exclaimed Tsukune, "I… You shouldn't do this!" he shouted, though deep inside he knew that he had always enjoyed this feeling and that he'd partially missed Kurumu's affection and the attention of his former harem. Kurumu ignored his protests, she knew it was all because Tsukune was still with Moka that he was protesting. She simply needed to sway Tsukune with her feminine charms enough to get him over the edge of his commitment, and then she'd take him away with her for good.

"Tsukune-kun… I'm not wearing a bra, and it's kind of cold in here. Do you like what you're feeling?" asked Kurumu blushing as Tsukune's face was squeezed up against her chest and the only thing separating his hands from Kurumu's nipples was a thin layer of cotton sweater and a practically see through white polyester shirt. Tsukune blushed madly and tried to escape but Kurumu held him tightly. "Tsukune… stop thinking about Moka just long enough to consider me… please? I never got very much serious alone time with you, and I feel that affected your decision. You were so focused on Moka you hardly even considered the rest of us as anything more than just friends. Tsukune you know how I feel, I want to know that I give my absolute best, because I know I can get you to feel the same way for me I feel towards you." said Kurumu, guiding Tsukune's hand along her chest. "Squeeze me Tsukune... I'm all yours to enjoy." Tsukune's face was bright red, he felt so sympathetic to Kurumu's feelings of neglect and yet… his crippling shyness was overwhelming him right now. Here he was, fondling a pair of breasts so large and soft, the largest and softest he'd ever felt, second only to the pair of breasts sported by this girl's mother.

"K-Kurumu… I really don't think I should…" trailed Tsukune.

"Tsukune! I am demanding you forget about Moka for this one day. She is not part of this right now. Don't let her get involved in any way shape or form in the bond you and I share. Right now, today, is our time to explore where that bond may lead us. Do not mention any other girl right now, please Tsukune. Let thoughts of me only occupy your head for today, just today. Please, I beg of you Tsukune." She pleaded to him in the most desperate of tones. Finally Tsukune conceded.

"Alright Kurumu. Let's just take this alone time slowly please. How about we just go on a walk around New York for a while." he said, hoping that he could just try and have a pleasant evening with Kurumu, for thoughts of Moka and the commitment he had made to her were indeed in his head. Kurumu was oblivious to this.

"Ok!" she said with a smile. She was quite happy at the time she'd get to just be with Tsukune. She took him by the arm and walked with him out the door, resting her head on his arm. Tsukune smiled and slowly began to loosen up. His nerves and uneasiness slowly melted as the day progressed. He shared laughs and tender moments with Kurumu as throughout the day. The two went to a retail store and tried on different outfits. Kurumu always seemed to pick out ones that accentuated her breasts, which wasn't really all that difficult considering their size. She had invited Tsukune to come in and look at her while she changed outfits, to which Tsukune got out of by saying it was a woman's only dressing room, though that didn't stop Kurumu from tring to use her body to flirt as madly as a teenage hormone driven lovesick 18 year old succubus could. Tsukune was blushing like crazy but after so many times he had subconsciously begun to fondle. Tsukune didn't really notice but Kurumu certainly did. She even bought some outfits simply because she'd soiled them with all the arousal of Tsukune's touch.

Meanwhile Peter was still with Mizore and Aunt May trying to keep things stabilized. Unfortunately for Peter, when it came to a conflict and Mizore's passions arose, she was the least stable girl he'd ever met. It was about 30 minutes after we had last left Peter and Mizore and Aunt May. The three were in the living room enjoying a nice cup of tea and trying to get to know one another, but since Mizore was full aware that Peter was trying to protect Aunt May from any sort of heroic or out of the ordinary lifestyle that he lead, it was all lies. Then the doorbell rang and when Aunt May went to answer it, the person at the door was none other than Mary Jane. She'd come in simply to ask Peter for some help with the chemistry homework, but Peter felt he had to tell her about what had happened to Gwen.

"Oh my god Peter… that's horrible. Are you alright? I mean she was your girlfriend after all. I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Um… are you gonna be ok though? Does her dad know yet?" said Mary Jane who had hardly any experience with this sort of thing given her partygirl lifestyle.

Then Peter just kind of let the thoughts of Gwen flood his mind and he forced himself to make a weak smile at the very least so as not to cause Mary Jane any alarm and made his lips move and forge the words "Yeah., I'll be fine. Thanks for asking." He hugged Mary Jane, whom Mizore had been looking over the entire time. Mizore has thought Mary Jane's outfit looked trashy, and that she was a threat to her and Peter's love. The room got cold and Peter could see ice menacing just behind Mary Jane building up off the walls Peter instantly got the hint. "Um Mizore let's talk upstairs in private ok?" he said to her hurriedly as he ran with her to his room and locked the door. "Ok why were you gonna attack Mary Jane? She didn't even do anything. And she's a real good friend of mine."

"Oh but Peter-kun, don't you understand? That's exactly it. She's a good friend of yours, and you just lost a girlfriend. Of course she'd try and take you as soon as possible, and being there for you to cry on only makes it easier for her. Someone that knows just how special and caring and wonderful you really are will most certainly try and take you. I see her as a big threat. So I'm going to forever eliminate any chance of another girl trying to take you from me. Peter-kun, I want to have a baby with you." said Mizore. Peter's eyes immediately widened. "I just want to marry you already and have your child and never leave your side Peter-kun. Please give me your seed." She said with a warm smile on her face, wrapping her arms around Peter's waist.

"U-um… Mizore can't we wait just a little longer… I mean a lot of my family would want to meet you… I mean we would have to plan a lot for a wedding. And I don't' know if I can financially support a baby." But Mizore just put a finger to Peter's lips.

"Peter-kun, don't worry about a thing. My family will hold the wedding ceremony and provide you sufficient dowry to keep our family afloat." said Mizore with a calm smile on her face. Peter was still not convinced though.

"I don't know if I could possibly take that much from your family like that, I wouldn't feel right about it." said Peter uneasily.

"Shhhhhhh…" said Mizore putting a finger up to Peter's lips, "it's all going to be ok, Peter-kun. Stop worrying over it. All that matters is that you and I are going to be together. Now then, let's make you into a dad…" said Mizore, unbuttoning her shirt and letting it drop to the floor. Peter's head was going crazy. He wasn't the only one having girl troubles though.


	9. Crying Hooker?

It had been about 4 hours that Tsukune had been with Kurumu. The street lamps were on and the sun had long since set. Kurumu and Tsukune were laughing about a ridiculous hat that they had seen in the store. Suddenly Kurumu gave Tsukune a kiss on the lips. It was a light gentle one. Tsukune just sort of smilled at this, he didn't overreact to it like he would usually. Kurmu then kissed him again on the lips, lingering this time, putting her hands on Tsukune's shoulders. Tsukune began to freak out just a bit as Kurumu's tongue managed to slip past his lips and gently fight against his own tongue, her chest squishing up against his body. She pulled Tsukune into an alley and began to undo her shirt.

Tsukune exclaimed "K-Kurumu I can't do this!" at the top of his lungs.

"But Tsukune… why not? Don't you find me attractive? Haven't we had fun today? Don't you know how happy I can make you?" she asked pleadingly. She was begging for it, she even showed him her entire chest to which he was wigging out. But Kurumu had him pinned. "Tsukune… I know you do want it, you're just too bashful and shy. Moka is the same way so I know you and her haven't done it yet. Unlike Moka though, I will please you and get past any bashfulness of you or me. I'm taking your virginity by force, Tsukune, for the sake of our love." she said with a soft smile, pulling Tsukune's shirt right off. He gasped. Kurumu bent down and gave Tsukune a deep kiss once more, holding him tightly, squeezing her bare breasts against his chest. Tsukune had no idea how, but soon enough, all that he had on was boxers and all Kurumu had on was her birthday suit.

Back at Peter's room, Mizore was sliding a finger around her nipple sensually.

"Will you come and have me Peter-kun?" she said with a semi innocent, semi shy look.

"Well uh, Aunt May and um… uh…." said Peter losing his train of thought the more he looked at Mizore's body. "Um… Mary.. Jane… um… but I'll come right back…" he said, at a loss for words.

Then Mizore gave Peter a smile "Ok, Peter-kun. Hurry though, for if you do not return to me in one hour, then I'll simply walk down there, and take you." she said calmly. But Peter knew just how threatening that was. Mizore didn't say it, but he knew she would probably still be naked and would more than likely freeze Aunt May and Mary Jane so she and Peter would be undisturbed. So Peter went out of his room, ran down the stairs, and finished up his conversation with the two ladies as quickly and mannerly as possible.

"Bye Peter, I'll see you at school." said Mary Jane with a sigh, lamenting over the loss of Gwen. Peter seemed to be taking it well, but only because he was anxious about getting back to the unstable and unpredictable snow girl up in his room at this very moment plotting to do god knows what upon his return. Aunt May was busy on the phone telling friends of Peter and Gwen's that Gwen had passed which gave Peter the perfect opportunity to go back to Mizore. When Peter thought of what was awaiting him he couldn't help but feel excited. When he opened the door he found Mizore in a sheer silk kimono. Peter had no where she got that from in under 45 minutes. Her nipples were showing from within the kimono and Peter feared he would not be able to contain the powerful urges he was feeling.

"Peter-kun… I want you now… please take me…" said Mizore enticingly, pulling her Kimono down just enough to show Peter her breast fully exposed. Peter immediately leapt into the bed and awkwardly held Mizore.

"Um… Mizore I'm uh… kind of inexperienced in this field." said Peter bashfully. Mizore just smiled and put a hand under his chin.

"Me too, Peter-kun. Just try and follow your instincts, and please, be gentle to me…" she said smiling at him innocently. Peter suddenly felt chills run up along his spine. He didn't notice at first but his entire room was freezing. He held Mizore tightly, and she began to undo layers of Peter's clothing. Peter protested due to the temperature and Mizore said "Peter-kun, rest assured, I'll keep you warm." she said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and began to kiss him with fevered passion. Peter's arms moved around Mizore and began to slide into her. Mizore gasped at the feeling and blushed like crazy. Then Mizore pressed Peter's face into her chest, Peter began to plant fevered kisses along her and moaned as he drilled Mizore harder and harder. The two of their bodies entangled in passion. Peter could feel all else, Gwen, bills, Harry and his dad, all his pain was gone. In that instant, there was only him and Mizore, and it was perfect. Mizore felt the very same way. She wanted this moment to last forever. Peter and Mizore moaned louder as they reached their climax. The two of them passed out on each other, in sheer bliss. The two of them would later learn how lucky they were that Aunt May never heard a word of it, or at least claimed not to.

Yukari was spending her day by wandering around in the park, her safe haven where she could feel nature within the massive, almost suffocating city. She went to one of the many 'original' pizzerias and then returning to the motel to share some with Moka in hopes of sneaking a kiss and a grope. What she found shocked her.

"Moka-san!" shouted Yukari as she saw Moka's unconscious body. She shook Moka and tried as best she could to rouse her from her sleep, but to no avail. "Wait! I know just the trick!" she said as she pulled out a pill from her pocket. "Super Energy Pill!" she said overjoyed at her invention. She popped the pill into Moka's mouth and she coughed and opened her eyes suddenly.

"Yukari-chan!" shouted Moka as she shot up and looked at her franticly. "We must get to Tsukune-kun immediately. Kurumu is going to do something insane!" she said with a very frightened and distraught face.

Back in the alley, Tsukune found himself infront of a fully nude Kurumu with no intentions of getting fully clothed or even half naked any time soon. It didn't look good for him, he tried to avert his eyes from Kurumu's body, pleading that she cover up but every time he did it seemed Kurumu only took it as flirting. Then it happened.

"Kurumu, if you really cared about me and Moka, you'd stop acting so selfishly. I do care about you, and I'll admit I like you, but you and I both know Moka is the one my heart belongs to. I'm sorry." said Tsukune. Kurumu began to sob loudly. Tsukune said to her, as he began to hand her her clothes "Kurumu you are very kind and caring, you mean very much to me. I will always hold you closely in my heart." Kurumu sniffled and cried more, putting her clothes on slowly.

"So no matter what then, I will never be able to make you as happy as Moka can… Tsukune-kun answer me one thing. If I had met you first and Moka had never met you, would you have chosen me over the other girls?" she asked, trying to find anything to make herself feel better. Tsukune nodded. And it was true. Kurumu was a very strong second to Moka in a battle for his affection. Kurumu contemplated putting Tsukune under her charm and taking him right there and then. She'd already exhausted every possible way to make him love her willingly. She could still rape him. But she knew it was wrong. She put her more selfish thoughts aside and tried to put her best foot forward. "Tsukune-kun, I'm glad you're not with me. Because if you were with me, you'd not be your happiest, which I accept you can only be with Moka." she said quietly, forcing herself to smile.

"Thank you, Kurumu-chan." said Tsukune hugging Kurumu who hugged back and tried her very hardest not to cry, only to fail and start sobbing onto Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune couldn't help but wonder if Kurumu could have made him as happy as Moka. She was certainly wonderful in her own way. Just as Tsukune began to think about this though, he heard his name being called.

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" shouted Moka as she ran to catch up to him, Yukari right behind her. "Oh no are we already too late?! Kurumu what have you done with Tsukune?!" shouted Moka, seeing Tsukune's shirt was still off.

"Nothing Moka, I swear, I mean… I did try… I really did… but… let's just say you're very lucky to have Tsukune. He couldn't even keep his promise to just stop thinking about you for this one day to give me a chance. You're the only one who could make him his absolute happiest. And… and…" Kurumu's smile started to fade. She stared at the floor and began to cry profusely. She ran out of the alley and through the sidewalks to god knows where. A man approached her sloppily clothed self thinking Kurumu was a hooker or something and began to hit on her and offer her cash.

"Come on lady, I know where we can go for this." he said to her quietly. Kurumu was completely enraged and emotionally unstable. She exploded out onto the man with

"Listen here you horrible man!" as she used a wicked powerful charm on him "I want you to do exactly as I say. Go get lost!!!" she screamed at him as she ran off as fast as she could. Back at the alley Tsukune explained what had happened to Moka. When Moka heard it lead to a one of the angriest moments she's ever had.

"Ugh! Tthat- that- that horrible woman! How dare she do this!" shouted Moka as she pounded her fists in the ground in a fit of rage, a few tears streaming down along her face.

"And I don't trust that whole 'I'll leave you two alone to be happy' speech she gave you." said Yukari

"Me either!" said Moka nodding her head with an stern and dangerous look on her face. They went back to the hotel and Moka stayed with Tsukune in his room. She looked him in the eyes and said "Tsukune?"

"Yes?" he asked her with a bright smile on his face.

"Remember when Kurumu said that I was being too bashful about my feelings towards you? About how I'm being to shy to act out on how I really feel?" she asked him and Tsukune nodded with a blank look on his face. "Well I think its time I stopped acting so scared. I mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Its only natural for us to act out on our… urges…" she said to him blushing. Moka's heart was racing at the moment, and so was Tsukune's. Though, unlike Moka's mind, Tsukune was thinking of someone else. He wondered where Kurumu was at this moment.


	10. New York Tours, SpiderStyle

Back in Peter's house, he and Mizore were in each other's arms sleeping, when they were awaken by the ringing of the phone and Aunt May shouting that it was Harry calling to talk to Peter.

Peter rose from the covers of his now sloppily made bed and his content sleeping soon to be fiancé.

He picked up the ringing phone on his nightstand, the clock on which read that it was about 11:00 at night, and answered it with a quick yawn and said "Hello?"

"Um… Hey Pete. Its um… its Harr…" said Harry Osborne, who was so nervous he could hardly hold the phone straight. Peter immediately picked up on Harry's distress and linked it to Norman's current incarceration.

"Hey Harry, uh… are you ok man? You don't sound too good…" said Peter. Soon he heard a rustling under the covers and found Mizore sitting right next to him, listening on the conversation. Peter didn't really mind.

"I um… I got a call about an hour ago telling me that my dad had recently been sent to prison…" there was a long awkward silence after that point.

"Um Harry are you going to be alright?" asked Peter very uneasily.

"I… I don't know… I heard that Gwen died…" said Harry staring into a shot of bourbon he'd poured himself.

"News travels fast…" said Peter, the pain of his loss creeping back in, the feeling that he'd just swallowed lead was sitting in his gut once more. Mizore instantly picked up on it and put her hands on Peter's shoulders and her head on his back. Peter's load seemed somehow lighter.

"Yeah… god Peter… we've both lost two people so close to us… this is horrible. But I guess I should count myself lucky that my dad's still alive. Peter… I gotta go, I need to clear my head." said Harry looking the shot over and drinking it fast.

"Wanna go out with some new friends of mine Harry? It'll help us clear our heads." Said Peter, feeling that his load seemed lighter with friends around hoping to lighten Harry's.

"No Pete, I wanna be alone for a while. Seeya." Said Harry hanging up the phone. He got off his bed and left his room. He walked through the house, his posture and pace showed he was clearly a man on a mission.

"Uh… bye." Said Peter to the dial tone before hanging up. He could have sworn something bad was happening but he just brushed it off as his own sadness and turned to Mizore. Mizore could feel Peter's pain and she so desperately wanted to make him feel happy and joyous. She pressed up against him.

"I'm sure your friend only needs time to recover Peter-kun. If you want, we could all bake him a cake. We could also bake one for his father."

"Mizore… Harry's father is in prison because… Harry's father is the Green Goblin." said Peter with a heavy sigh. Mizore gasped.

"Oh no! Peter-kun are you gonna be ok? Oh no… you poor thing. You must have held this burden for so long… You sent your best friends father to prison and he... I'm sorry… you already know this…" Mizore got quiet and just held Peter close to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him, looking up to him. Then Peter looked down and the two just sort of smiled weakly at each other.

"I'm fine Mizore, but thank you anyway." said Peter, genuine in his words. Mizore kissed him lightly. The two embraced and went to bed together.

The next morning they awoke to hear Aunt May calling Peter and Mizore downstairs for pancakes. There was a sizzling from down in the kitchen which was unmistakeably the sound of some yummy breakfast cooking, the smell of it beckoning them to come and eat.

"Peter-kun, we still need to take our tour of New York with you. That's kind of the whole reason we came to New York in the first place, remember?" said Mizore to him. Peter suddenly remembered what felt like so very long ago.

"Oh yeah, sorry Mizore, kind of spaced out with all that's going on. I'll give it to all of you today alright? Just let me get dressed and I'll take you back to the hotel so you can get changed." said Peter. Mizore stared at Peter's body as he changed. She made a few comments about his physique causing Peter to blush just a little. The two walked down the stairs to Aunt May's shock

"Oh my… um… Mizore did you spend the night here?" asked Aunt May. She was dreading the response, for if it was yes, then Peter and Mizore slept together. Mizore was quick to say

"No, Aunt May, I came in bright and early through Peter's window to say hello to him. I don't believe in sex before marriage." She said to Aunt May as pleasantly as she could. Aunt May seemed to accept the explanation but still held her doubts and then fed the two of them before they went off back to the Hotel. Mizore and Peter went in and up to Moka and Yukari's room and then to Tsukune's and set off for Spiderman's grand tour of New York at about 9 AM. Peter swung with the three in tow through the town swiftly with ease and grace. Yukari, Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore screamed as he weaved in and out of alleyways, moving through cars and over buildings so quickly and haphazardly.

The tour consisted of brief trips Museums, Parks, and even Wall Street. Wherever they went they were gawked at because Peter was in his costume. They went to the statue of liberty to find a crowd had formed around the windows. They were curious and wanted to know what everyone was looking at. To their shock that Kurumu was sitting at the edge of the torch the giant copper lady held in her hand. She looked so hopelessly sad and just stared out into the water with her legs dangling. The entire group gasped and asked security to get her down and they said that whenever they try she disappears and then reappears the second they went back down. Tsukune tapped the glass and Kurumu turned upon hearing his voice. She looked at him a little surprised but finally felt it was time to just get over it all and move on. She went down and met them all at the bottom of the building. They all began to inform Kurumu of Peter's Tour so far. It was about midday now. Everyone walked around town following Peter. Eventually they bumped into Flash Thompson and his muscle-head friends. They saw Peter surrounded by gorgeous Japanese girls and began to murmer to each other then Flash confronted Peter who didn't even notice him until he was face to face with him.

"Whoa! Parker, what are you doing with all these asian babes?" said Flash to Peter. He pushed Peter aside then turned to the girls and said to them "Hey ladies, I'm Flash Thompson. You may or may not have heard of me. I hit the touchdown that won our high school the championship!" he said with a big smug smile on his face, flexing as much as he could. The girls just blinked and stared at him. "What ya mesmerized by me? Its ok if you are, I'll give you a moment to get used to the awe." He said still grinning. Then Mizore took Peter by the arm and pulled him into a huddle with the rest of the group.

"Peter-kun, who is this clown?" she asked him curiously.

Then they heard Flash shout at them, "Hey, what are you doing with that geek Parker, the stud is right here." He said pointing to himself. Then he lifted Peter up and tossed him aside. Peter did a backflip in midair and landed on his feet. The rest of the football crew saw this and were completely dumbfounded by how he did it. Peter fell over so they wouldn't get suspicious. Then Peter just told Flash to leave. "What was that Parker?" said Flash with his temper flaring just a bit.

"I want you to leave us alone." he said sternly. Flash just punched him in the face and Peter faked being badly hurt. Then Flash kept hitting on the girls, who weren't paying attention. Finally Tsukune said "Um look, I don't appreciate you hitting on Moka, she's my girlfriend." He said to Flash calmly. Then Flash just gave a sheepish smile and turned his attention to Kurumu who walked over to Peter.

"Peter-kun, why are you acting so weak and putting up with this guy? You could tear him apart easy." Flash and the rest of the football team laughed at this. Then Flash shouted to his crew

"Yo guys, lets get out of here. Everyone here's gotta be stupid or something. Hahahah Parker beat me up. As if! Hahahah" they laughed and laughed as they made their exit. Then Peter looked to Kurumu and Mizore.

"I already told you Mizore, my uncle told me that I have to use great power wisely. I can't just be a jerk to a guy that's being a jerk to me. I have to maintain a secret identity. And that secret identity is Peter Parker, a weak nerd that Flash can walk all over." Said Peter. Then Mizore and Kurumu thought the same thing "He's so sacrificing and calm and cool…"


	11. A Mall and Trouble in the Skies

Kurumu and Mizore stood on either side of Peter and Tsukune was flanked by Moka and Yukari. Mizore gave Kurumu a dirty look and Kurumu just sort of tried to shrug it off. The two hugged Peter as they walked. Tsukune Moka and Yukari knew exactly what was happening. Peter was smart but he didn't really get it. Mizore and Kurumu were fighting over Peter.

"So do you guys think you have enough for your report?" asked Peter.

"I'd like to got a mall in New York. I wonder if they're like the ones in Japan." said Tsukune.

"Well sure. Its nearby, let me change out of my costume." Said Peter. He did a leap up onto some walls, crawled up quickly and in a moment or two he leapt down and was dressed in a jeans and a gray hoodie. Mizore and Kurumu giggled and hugged Peter complimenting him on his fashion choice. Peter just kind of hesitantly went

"Its just regular street clothes guys." He didn't know what had happened but he could swear that Mizore and Kurumu were fighting over him. They walked into the mall and saw all the people and many levels with so many different stores.

"Wow! Its big, but I've seen some bigger in Japan." said Yukari as she looked around. There were trees and plants growing in concrete pots attached to the concrete floor of the mall. Plants were growing down along the pot and up some pillars but nothing too wild. They were clearly pruned just enough to look exotic and tropical without looking wild and unkempt. She walked over to an enormous ficus and smelled it. "I suppose this flimsy attempt at nature will have to do though." She said.

Mizore clinged to Peter tightly. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Peter-kun, I think I'm pregnant, I have a good feeling that I am anyway. We can buy a test from a store here and see if I'm pregnant or not right now." The idea of being a father scared Peter but he didn't want to show it. Mizore was very nice, if not moving a little quickly. Kurumu saw this and looked at the two with a gasp.

"You two already… did it?!" asked Kurumu. The rest stood dumbfounded.

"Mizore… don't you think you're moving along kind of quickly?" said Moka, always the most level-headed of the girls.

"Yeah, I mean you two only met yesterday." Said Tsukune.

Then Mizore just smiled "The love Peter-kun and I share knows no bounds like time. I love Peter-kun and he loves me. We are destined to be together forever. Right Peter-kun?" Peter gave a sheepish nod. He still didn't know what to say. This was moving frighteningly quick.

"Let's go to this store Peter-kun~" said Mizore with a smile, tugging on Peter gently, trying to drag him to the bridal store. Kurumu quickly grabbed his other arm.

"Noo~ you can't Peter-kun, you have to come with me over to this clothing store! I wanna try out funny outfits with you and look silly!" said Kurumu, squeezing her chest against Peter. Tsukune, Yukari and Moka got that anime sweat bead on their head at this display and then went to go explore the mall. Moka ran with Tsukune through the mall. As they went from clothing store to clothing store, Tsukune learned the first lesson of being a boyfriend, carry every single bag with the biggest at the bottom and the smallest at the top. Yukari and Moka ran about the store picking out jewelry and stuffed animals and clothing and other cute little trinkets from every store and Tsukune's load only grew larger and larger. People stared at him simply because he could carry the massive load which must have risen to about 2 feet above his head.

"Don't you two think you have enough things?!" said Tsukune at the unreasonably high pile he was carrying.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it had gotten this big. I didn't mean to burden Tsukune with such a load. Here, I'll carry some of it." said Moka with a warm smile, picking up the smaller boxes that went from Tsukune's neck upwards. The pile still went up over Moka's head.

"I'll help too!" said Yukari, taking into her arms the boxes obscuring Moka's vision. Tsukune smiled at Moka and she smiled back. Yukari looked at the two and they all walked on through the mall happily. They stared at each other for a second and everything began to fade away.

"Tsukune…" said Moka, looking at Tsukune with a warm smile that softly faded into a look of adoration with a hint of sexual intent.

"Moka-san…" said Tsukune, looking right back, bringing his face closer to Moka's. The two were right about to kiss when they both saw Yukari staring at them intently.

"No don't mind me! Please go on!" said Yukari, a smile on her face. The two chuckled nervously and continued to walk with the bags and boxes in hand. They went to look for Kurumu, Mizore, and Peter to see if they were ready to go or not.

Meanwhile the entire time Peter just kept getting dragged along and kidnapped by either Kurumu or Mizore into another store. It turned into a tug of war once Mizore grabbed Peter's arm before Kurumu could drag him into the woman's changing room to help her try on outfits.

"Ok Kurumu I don't know what game you're trying to play but you better leave me and Peter-kun alone! We're mean to be, and if you won't allow us time to be together I'll kill you where you stand!" said Mizore, a blade of ice forming out from her hand. Peter quickly grabbed her and tried his very best to coax her into losing the blade.

"Please you're both friends here, there's no need for violence. Especially not where innocent people can get hurt." said Peter to the two of them.

"Peter-kun, I can't call this woman my friend. She's clearly trying to steal you away from me! Peter-kun please keep your distance from that large breasted no good succubus!" shouted Mizore, glaring at Kurumu who glared right back. The two stared daggers at each other.

"Peter-kun. I know you're stalker girl's boyfriend, but I also know her, well. She's probably rushing things and putting you in fast commitments with all of her marriage and baby talk right? I mean you've just come out of a relationship in the most horrible way. You need time to heal and have fun and see what you really want. I can offer you fun, excitement, freedom. Peter-kun, please at least give me some thought…" said Kurumu, coming up against him. Mizore just yanked Peter away from her.

"It's obvious what you're doing. You're trying to seduce Peter-kun to compensate for your fragile ego being bruised by Moka-san. You're so pathetic. Leave me and Peter-kun alone now." said Mizore with menace in her eyes. Peter hugged her tightly.

"Mizore if I'm going to come between you and your friend maybe we should just take it a bit slower." said Peter, more concerned about trying to put the brakes on what was spiraling out of his control.

"No Peter-kun, if she were truly my friend she would care about my happiness more than her pride." said Mizore sternly, her eye contact with Kurumu never halting. Peter sighed heavily and walked out of the store, followed by Mizore and then Kurumu. "Let's just find the others, ok?" said Peter, a little exhaustion in his voice. They saw Tsukune, Yukari, and Moka standing infront of an electronics shop staring at TVs with an emergency news broadcast stating that 2 green goblins were now attacking New York. Peter walked up to them and said hi.

"Hey Peter, come and see this." said Tsukune. "Didn't you already land that guy in jail?" asked Tsukune. "and why are there 2 now?" Peter gasped.

"I don't know but we gotta get to them now." said Peter with a strong sense of urgency in his voice.

Peter ran out of the mall, dove into a bush, changed outfits and ran back to the Youkai crew.

"Everyone set?" he asked them all. They all nodded with serious faces on. Peter blunk for a sec, a tad thrown off by the sudden anime moment. He carried Yukari and Mizore in webs and let Kurumu fly Moka and Tsukune.


	12. Father and Son

"Peter, you're webs are so elegant, yet you make them so quickly. They're strong and durable, yet don't stick. Its amazing." Said Mizore, completely adoring Peter.

"Actually they come from web shooters. I built them myself. Get bit by a radioactive and can't even shoot webs. Kind of funny." said Peter with a soft chuckle. Then Yukari smiled at Peter.

"You've got to be pretty smart, Peter-kun. What fields of science interests you other than machinery and genetics?" asked Yukari with a smile on her face.

"Well actually I do really enjoy physics and the revolutionary new study of Neogenics. I study under this brilliant scientist named Dr. Curt Connors." Said Peter, swinging along. Then Kurumu called out to Peter.

"Hey Peter-kun! How about a friendly race?" she called out to him with a smile on her face. Moka and Tsukune were a little uneasy about the race while being Kurumu's passengers. Peter however found himself concerned about Mizore and Yukari who were cheering him one to accept Kurumu's challenge and whoop her butt thoroughly. Peter shot two webs at far off buildings and swung then in a sudden jerking motion, yanked himself forward, gaining great speed and momentum. He threw himself through the air with great speed and elegance, running along buildings when he got nearby and shooting webs at other buildings to keep slingshotting himself further along. Yukari and Mizore cheered as the wind blew through their faces. Mizore cut the web Peter was holding onto them and Yukari quickly grabbed onto her neck, holding onto her neck tightly, then Peter looked over his shoulder and saw his web net had been torn and that Mizore was cling to his waist with Yukari cling to her back. Peter looked a little surprised but smiled.

"Well if you two want to feel some of the acrobatics I'll be more than happy to oblige." Said Peter with a smile. He grabbed onto the two and tossed them up into the air then shot himself straight up and caught them as they were falling. He shot on even faster and Mizore and Yukari cheered at Peter's arial flips and superhuman acrobatics. Kurumu Moka and Tsukune on the other hand gasped at death defying performance. Then Yukari shouted out to Kurumu

"What's the matter Kurumu, those large breasts of yours making it hard for you to fly?" she said teasingly, her tongue sticking out. Then Mizore blushed and kissed Peter's neck and whispered into his ear with a hint of lust in her tone

"Peter-kun, please, go even _faster_." She said to him, closing her eyes and resting her head on his back. Peter blushed and thrusted himself through the air on his webs with even greater speed. Mizore and Yukari's hair blowing through the wind. Peter shot past and swerved in between buildings with the greatest of ease. Kurumu saw him and thought to herself. "Oh geeze this is gonna be tough. He's perfectly in his element. It's getting hard for me to keep up and avoid smashing into a building. But I won't lose to him." She thought to herself with a serious expression on her face.

"Tsukune, Moka-san, please brace yourselves, I'm going to step it up a notch!" said Kurumu, her gaze completely fixed on Peter.

"Kurumu wait!" said Tsukune. He and Moka squeezed tighter as they flailed about in the wind, dangling by Kurumu's tail. She shot herself through the air even faster, speeding like a bullet, barely missing buildings in her pursuit of Peter. Peter just got between two buildings when Kurumu passed up Peter and smiled at him. Peter got a competitive smile on his face through his mask but gasped. Kurumu turned from facing Peter and looked straight ahead, a pumpkin bomb knocking her right out of the sky.

"Kurumu!" shouted Mizore, her eyes bulging as she saw her fall.

"Tsukune! Moka!" shouted Yukari. Peter shot a web out that made a net between the two buildings, barely catching the three. Then he got shot at by rockets that sent him, Mizore, and Yukari crashing into a building right behind them. Two green goblins stood on their glidars, one goblin and glider larger than the other. Peter groaned and looked out the hole in the building.

"Oh geeze… I'm seeing double…" he groaned, staring at the two of them. They unmasked themselves and Peter saw the visages of both Norman Osborne and his son.

"Hey Pete…" said Harry with a great menace on his face. His tone was one of hatred.

"Harry… why are you doing this?!" asked Peter, completely shocked by this new revelation.

"Isn't it obvious?! You sent my dad to prison. You were going to take the last shred of family I had!"

"Harry, he's hurt people in this city! He killed Gwen!" shouted Peter at Harry.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Harry at the top of his lungs hurling a pumpkin bomb at Peter. Peter shot a web and threw the bomb back at Harry.

"Look alive son!" shouted Norman, moving into the building to escape the bomb. Peter shot a web at Norman in an attempt to drag him down off his glider. Harry charged Peter on his glider and knocked him to the floor. Harry and his glider suddenly froze.

What in the world?!" shouted Harry. Peter suddenly turned and found Mizore and Yukari had roused from their unconsciousness. Yukari waved her wand and pans fell from nowhere. They hit Norman and Harry on the head but they grunted and grabbed them. Harry used his to smash the ice apart and the two charged at Peter and mercilessly beat him with the pans. Peter screamed in pain and grabbed Harry's left arm but was quickly hit in the gut by Norman's fist. Peter fell to the floor clutching his sides in pain. He spat out blood and Mizore screamed in terror.

"Peter-kun!" there was a great blizzard. From her. She froze the two goblins solid and ran to Peter who was on the floor groaning in pain. Yukari pulled out some magical healing items and used them to give Peter enough strength to stand. Harry and Norman's glidars had already begun unthawing them and by the time Peter was on his feet, the two had smashed their icy imprisonment. Peter stared at Harry and Norman.

"So I guess you already took the gas then, huh Harry?" asked Peter staring at Harry, who'd grown in muscularity

"Yeah." Said Harry with a sneer on his face. Peter stared the two down. They donned their masks and charged at each other. Mizore and Yukari followed behind Peter. Ice daggers flew from Mizore and razor sharp goblinrangs flew from Harry and Norman. The smart projectiles outnumbered the ice daggers, clashed with them, and the remaining goblinrangs went straight for Peter. Peter dodged most of them except for one that went right for his abdomin. Yukari made a defense spell surrounding Peter and the goblinrang exploded.

"Drat!" said Norman. He forced blades from his glider and Harry drew a blade from its sheath. "Harry… that thing's still just a prototype." said Norman, his voice changing into his own rather than the Green goblin's.

"I don't care Norman! I'm a Goblin now. I'll take my chances if that's what it takes to get rid of this wall crawling traitor!" shouted Harry, his voice entirely goblin now.

"Hahahahaha! Attaboy Harry!" shouted Norman, his voice returning to that of the Goblin. The two moved in on Peter. They moved with great speed around him. Harry threw Pumpkin Bombs at Peter. Mizore made a shield of ice around all of them and Yukari cast a shield of magic. The entire building began to collapse from the explosion and the Goblins fled from the explosion to a safer distance. Kurumu Tsukune and Moka all looked in the direction of the building collapse and gasped.

"Peter-kun…" mumbled Kurumu, holding her hands to her chest with great worry on her face. Peter swung out of the great billow of smoke and debris with Mizore and Yukari clinging to his neck. Moka Tsukune and Kurumu let out a deep sigh of relief, and Kurumu spread her wings. She flew Moka and Tsukune out of the web to where Peter had landed.

"Everyone alright?" asked Tsukune.

"Not for long!" shouted a goblin voice from above. Harry and Norman stood over the group on their gliders, laughing hard with bombs and blades in hand.

"Time to die fools!" shouted Norman, swooping in throwing several blades and bombs and pumpkins that opened up into goblinrangs. The bombs went off and some were smoke bombs. The entire group coughed hard and tried to run out of the cloud but found themselves losing conciousness. Peter started to get dizzy and nearly fell over before he was caught and hoisted up on Harry's shoulder. Peter groaned and lost conciousness as he saw himself getting further and further from the buildings and ground. Harry held Peter in his arms and hovered on his glider.

"Let's kill him now!" said Harry with an insane look on his face.

"No not so quick! I want to savor this. To the river Harry. I want to hold his head under and watch his face as the bubbles finally stop!" said Norman with a mad cackle. Harry added to the laughter. The two each had one of Peter's arms firmly gripped as they streaked through the air with deadly speed. They went across New York to the Hudson. Harry held down Peter's limbs and Norman gripped Peter by the throat, holding his head in the river. The two goblins laughs maliciously, reveling in how close their final victory was. Peter's eyes opened up and he gasped. Bubbles came out of his mouth as he began to try and break free of their grip. He got more and more frantic and the Goblins' piercing cackles and crows and chortles just got louder and louder.

"He's finally going to Die!" said Norman, his face contorting and twisting into a sick face-splitting smile.

"Now he can never hurt us again!" shouted Harry, throwing his head back and letting out a very loud echoing screaming guffaw that seemed to resonate into five city blocks.

A sudden impact sent Harry flying into Norman. Peter's head shot out of the water and he gasped and panted heavily. He looked up and saw that the transformed Moka had come to his rescue. Peter get up and walked over to her coughing hard.

"M-Moka… how did you get here? How did you find me?" he asked her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Tsukune pulled the Rosario off of me before he passed out. That gas may have worked on the other Moka but no drug is powerful enough to leave any affect on a vampire." She said tossing her hair back. Norman and Harry got up and shook their heads.

"These are some powerful humans, no matter, they're already very weak from that blow, it won't take much more." Moka appeared behind the two and sweep kicked them down to the floor then smashed their glidars. Harry threw a blade right at Moka's face and she just grabbed it in midair.

"Puny human… Know your place!" she shouted kicking the two of them hard enough to crack the armour under them and send them flying into a building. They pushed buttons on their belts; their glidars exploded out, sending bits of metal and smoke everywhere. Peter's spider sense went off and he grabbed Moka and pushed her over to the floor, metal moving right over their heads. Then Outer Moka let out a growl and ran to the center of the smoke. It cleared and she saw the goblins had vanished in the smoke. "ugh… resourceful cretins…" she muttered. She then closed her eyes. "Peter, for a human you're powerful, and so are your green friends, mind telling me how you all got that way?" she said standing there with her eyes closed and her hands at her sides.

"Well its kind of a long story." said Peter, looking around anxiously.


	13. Warm and Fuzzy Feelings

"Don't worry, they didn't get far, in fact they're waiting to ambush us. This won't take much longer, so you can tell me on the way back to Tsukune and the others." She said, opening her eyes and then raising her hand, grabbing a pumpkin bomb that came flying through the air right at her from what seemed like nowhere. Then she got into a pitching stance and threw the bomb with all her might right back where it came from. There was a large explosion and a building's roof light on fire. There were two distinct and loud shrieks of pain from Harry and Norman Osborne, only they sounded human, with not a hint of Goblin to them. Soon loud sirens began to blare, and police cars and fire trucks came in to put out the fires along the top floors of the office building.

"We have to save some of the people in there, and Harry and Norman. We can't let them burn up!" said Peter to Moka.

"Gee… you are a lot like Tsukune…" she said to him. "Fine, if its that important to you, we won't let them burn up." said Moka. Peter pick up Moka and swung with her right to the top of the building. When they reached the top of the building, Moka looked to Peter and said to him, "That's quite an exhilarating way to travel, Spiderman." she said to him. "Oh and don't ever touch me, I only allowed you to get so close so that we could get to the top of this building quicker." She said to him, 

Peter just shrugged, "Sorry…" he said to her a little confused. Peter was reminding Moka of Tsukune so much that she thought he had some kind of infatuation with her as Tsukune did. Before Moka could apologize for her previous statement though Peter had Norman and Harry in hand.

"I think they've been badly burnt, they must have taken their masks off but their costumes have probably burned onto their skin, I'm gonna take me down to the paramedics, start getting people out of the building and onto the roof." said Peter swinging down with the two motionless bodies on his shoulders. Moka thought to herself "Brave little human… wonder how brave he'd be without his power…" Then she walked into the building and saw some people coughing hard and other's knocked right out. She hoisted up as many as her arms could fill then quickly brought them all up the roof. It didn't take her long to clear out the entire top floor. Peter came up to her and sent as many as he could down before realized he could just make a net out of webbing and drop people safely into that. Paramedics, officers, and firefighters alike were alarmed at first to see people falling from the roof of the building but when they saw them land in the webbing between two large trees infront of the building they knew Spiderman was working hard as always. The started to take people down off the net and kept Norman and Harry heavily sedated in the back of the ambulance. It reached the nearest hospital but the two didn't stay there long. Before they could even get into the emergency room,

"What happened to our two patients with the bad burns and the weird getups?" said a doctor to a nurse sitting behind a desk working on some paperwork.

"I don't know, some guy in an eyepatch came in here and flashed me this badge and told me he'd be taking em out of my care. I asked him who he was and he flashed me all these government forms…. Oh here they are!" she said handing him several long forms signed by the president to take his two patients into SHIELD custody. The doctor just kind of shrugged and gave the nurse back the forms then went to check up on his other patients.

Meanwhile, a man was staring at Peter and Moka from a distant rooftop using binoculars spoke into a radio. "I have visual contact." He said.

A gruff voice replied, "Please maintain visual contact on Spiderman."

"There's someone else with him though. It's a girl with white hair in a weird schoolgirl outfit." He said into the radio. "It's the same as the girl from the sinister six attack."

"Are the others there too?" asked the voice from the radio.

"No, its just the two." said the man. Then he looked through the binoculars and saw Moka pointing at him. Peter turned to face the man. "I've been spotted!" said the man into the radio.

"Abort mission return to base at once!" said the voice. The man rose off the building on a jetpack and flew off. Peter looked at the man fly off and then to Moka.

"He's in a standard SHIELD outfit, he's probably one of Nick Fury's flunkies checking up on me. They probably know about you and your friends. Isn't it sweet, they want to get to know you." Said Peter jokingly. Moka just looked at him blankly. "err… geeze, its just a joke…. Don't worry, they're harmless… well… not harmless. They won't attack you, they just want to get a read on you. They work to keep superbaddies like those six we fought earlier and the two goblins from blowing stuff up." said Peter.

"They're not good at what they do are they?" asked Moka to Peter.

"Not really…" said Peter laughing just a little. The two held onto each other and Peter swung off from the building, whose flames were now all but quelled. They went back to Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu and shook them to awaken.

"What happened…" said Mizore. She saw Peter's face and smiled then ran to hug him and kiss his cheek. Peter embraced Mizore but was quickly glomped by Kurumu, the back of his head being massaged by large soft breasts.

"Peter-kun!" shouted Kurumu, holding Peter closely. And so the tug of war over Peter resumed.

Then Yukari got up and hugged Moka tightly. "Moka-chan you're alive!" She looked up and gasped with a frightened look on her face. "I'm so sorry inner Moka-chan. I had no idea it was you!" she said. Moka just looked at her and smiled.

"No harm done little one." She patted Yukari's head and walked up to Tsukune. Tsukune stared at her and tried to smile.

"S-sorry I couldn't help you Moka-chan…" said Tsukune nervously.

"It wasn't your fault Tsukune, you are just a weak human after all." She said to him, taking the Rosario into her hand and putting it back onto herself. She returned to outer Moka and hugged Tsukune tightly.

"Tsukune-kun I'm glad you're ok!" she bit Tsukune's neck and sucked his blood, holding him closely. Tsukune blushed and hugged Moka close trying to smile. Peter lowered the group into an alley via a webbing rope and then changed and jumped down into the alley. The entire group walked down the street to the Hotel though the Big city crowd of people. A lot of the people were weird boys who would try and grab at the girls, but would get their hands caught in a crippling grip or frozen solid. Upon their return to the Hotel though, they found Ruby infront of a bus.

"You all back to the academy right now!" she said with a serious look on her face.

"What for?!" shouted Kurumu.

"For endangering lives and attacking humans." Said Ruby.

"But we were saving people!" said Yukari with a loud whine.

"Yeah this isn't fair!" said Mizore whose arms were holding Peter closely; Kurumu's own arms doing the same.

"You caused a great deal of damage to this city. You must return to the academy. She shoved everyone into the bus. "You will find that all of your belongings have been packed and put into bus already." said Ruby. Mizore and Kurumu looked out the bus windows to Peter with very downtrodden looks on their faces. Peter stared at them glumly. He was going to miss these girls a lot. He waved at them and they waved back.

"You there! Why are you not on the bus?" asked Ruby to Peter. Peter looked at her and blunk for a second.

"M-me?" he asked her pointing to himself.

"Yes you! Get on the bus!" said Ruby to Peter. Peter stared at Ruby really confused.

"But I don't go to your school! I'm not a monster!" said Peter, trying to shake Ruby off as much as he could but to no avail as Gin and Neko pitched in to get him into the Bus.

"I didn't even register into this hotel! My name's Peter Parker, you won't find me on any of your charts or records!" he shouted as loud as he could. They just closed the doors and dismissed his words as lies. Peter sighed heavily and walked into the back of the bus settling down next to Mizore. She hugged him tightly

"Now I can be with you for the rest of graduation." She said, resting her head on Peter's chest. Peter smiled and leaned in close to kiss Mizore but he got piggybacked and then got a sort of lapdance from Kurumu who jumped onto Peter from the seat behind him, then swiftly swung her hips around so she was straddling his front instead of his back.

"Me too Peter-kun!" shouted Kurumu with glee. "I'd hate not seeing you for months at a time." whined Kurumu, nuzzling into Peter.

"Buzz off, succubus!" said Mizore pushing Kurumu off of Peter forcefully. Yukari, Tsukune, and Moka turned to see the two fighting over Kurumu.

"Glad it's not me anymore…" muttered Tsukune. For a moment, Tsukune wasn't sure if he meant saying that or not but one look into Moka's eyes and he stopped thinking immediately of the forced affection of the other girls and more on what he had now. He leaned in to Moka and kissed her. Yukari tugged on Tsukune's shoulder.

"What about me?" she asked Tsukune, standing on her toes to try and kiss Tsukune. Tsukune and Moka sighed, the mood completely ruined. Tsukune and Moka knew they'd need to find somewhere away from Yukari to be affectionate towards one another. Mizore and Kurumu fought over Peter for quite some time, yelling at each other before Kurumu finally took a breath and looked at Mizore.

"How about this, why don't we just share him?" she said, as if it were the most common thing in the world. Peter's eyes bugged for a second at this statement. Then Mizore looked at her for a sec and shook her head.

"No… well… I could use help with the baby and cooking and cleaning and such…" she said, actually giving it thought.

"Peter-kun what do you think?" Kurumu asked Peter.

"I think not a chance!" said Peter abruptly, Mizore's consideration of it making him get all weirded out. "What would Aunt May think?"

"We could just lie to her if that's the issue." said Mizore.

"I don't know if I could do that to you guys." Said Peter looking from one then to the other rapidly, his anxiety growing.

"We're both completely fine with it." said Kurumu with a smile on her face. Peter was scared of just how little an argument he had and even more scared at the fact that he was considering it.

"Do I really wanna do something like this?" said looking at them like they were both out of their minds.

"I don't know, you tell us?" said Mizore looking amorous. The two started looking sexy for Peter, showing him cleavage and winking and playing with their hair. Peter just sat there completely dumbfounded.

"Are you sure this wouldn't negatively impact our kid?" asked Peter, who couldn't even believe he'd just said that.

"More parenting could only help him!" said Kurumu enthusiasticly.

"Look Peter, I know its something new to you, and I know you have doubts, but I really care about Kurumu, she means a lot to me. She's like a sister to me. This way no one gets hurt. Everyone wins. Please Peter-kun, choose us both?" asked Mizore with the sweetest voice she could.

Peter couldn't help but sit there, a girl on each of his legs. They pressed up against him and each began to suck on his neck and kiss along his jaw, leaving two hickeys on his neck. "I…. yes." said Peter, sitting there with an almost blank expression. The two girls smiled and hugged Peter tightly.

"Thank you Peter-kun!" said Kurumu, rubbing her breasts along Peter's side. "You know how lucky you are though, right? You can have these any time you'd like…" said Kurumu, taking Peter's hand and guiding it all over her boobs. Peter blushed and saw Mizore reaching down to under his pants.

"Whoa cool it you two!" he said to them "Please wait at least until we're alone." he said, looking over to Tsukune and Moka's general direction to see if they were looking. While he didn't see them looking, they were. Kurumu licked Peter's earlobe.

"I want to discuss our wedding, Peter-kun" she said to him in his ear.

"Me too." Said Mizore, her eyes closed and her head on Peter's chest. Peter could actually start to see his future take shape. It made him smile, A child, two beautiful girls. Laughing at the dinner table. It was a warm cozy and bright future for him.


	14. A Human at Youkai School? Never!

The bus made its way out of the tunnel and into the school premises. Peter looked into the forest of dead trees and saw the school building, a castle of such odd architecture with towers and gates and a building or two surrounding it. The students were lead off the bus and into the school. Kurumu and Mizore held Peter's hands.

"Since you don't have anywhere to stay, Peter-kun, stay in my room!" said Kurumu with a bright smile on her face, her eyes closed, her facial features giving an innocence that her thoughts were less than on par with. Mizore's yanked Peter closer to her.

"Oh no! you're not hogging him! We'll all stay in the same room!" protest Mizore, knowing full well what Kurumu planned to do, and refused to let Peter impregnate her first, hoping to be Peter's favorite wife and the one to bear his first child. Kurumu smiled and moved in to Mizore then kissed her gently.

"Fine by me…" she said with a smile. Mizore blushed, she had no idea where that came from. Peter stared at the display with the same shock Mizore had, in fact the only difference in Peter and Mizore's reaction to the moment, was that Mizore kissed Kurumu furiously and Peter did not. Peter and the rest saw this display and stared with mouths agape as Mizore and Kurumu grinded on each other, kissing each other deeply, moaning and giggling.

"I still don't know how you can do such things with your tongue…" said Mizore with a blushing smile at Kurumu. Kurumu bent down and licked Mizore's nose.

"You're so adorable, stalker girl…" said Kurumu with a giggle. She helped up Mizore and the two sat up and grinded on Peter a little.

"Come now Peter-kun, let's reproduce." Said Mizore with a soft smile, dragging Peter to her room. Felt his wrists held by Kurumu and his ankles by Mizore. He was being carried off like something he'd seen on animal planet once about these weird colonies of ants that were almost all girls who would carry the males to the queen forcefully for the sole purpose of getting his sperm. He knew what was about to go down, and the only question that popped into his mind was weather this was rape or absolutely fantastic.

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and then Ruby were left standing there in absolute shock as to what just happened.

"Did you enjoy your trip Tsukune-san?" asked Ruby with a smile on her face and her eyes shut. "Many many things must have happened? Right?" asked Ruby. Tsukune chuckled little and looked to Moka.

"Yes, many many things have happened…" he said "Um, Ruby. I want you to know your feelings for me have to stop, you see, I love Moka-san. She's become my girlfriend now. I don't want anyone else but her." said Tsukune. Ruby gasped at this and looked at the floor.

"I understand, Tsukune-san." said Ruby as she stared at the floor. Then Ruby looked up at Tsukune with a smile. "If you ever do wish to use me though, just if you ever want to spice things up with Moka, I'll be more than willing Tsukune-kun!" said Ruby

"Me too!" said Yukari with a large smile on her face. Tsukune and Moka screamed and Tsukune fell over twitching, blood gushing from his nose.

"U-u-um… that's very generous Yukari and Ruby-san, however I must respectfully decline." said Moka with a nervous smile on her face. She helped up Tsukune and ran off with him into the school.

Meanwhile, Peter was looking around and finding most kids there were Japanese and spoke it fluently. He began to fear he'd screw up somehow and offend somebody even if he tried his very heardest to learn the language and customs. He looked to Kurumu and Mizore and whispered to them, "I don't know the first thing about japan or its language and customs." He said to them a little worried.

"Oh don't worry Peter-kun!" said Kurumu brightly

"We'll teach you everything you need to know about japans customs, language… and its hospitality~" said Mizore with a blush on her face. Peter blushed at that too but then tried to think things through more.

"Ok… guys I don't belong here, we need to get to some kind of administrator to straighten out this mixup!" Peter tried to interject before things got out of hand but the girls refused to listen to him at all. He sighed and just thought out loud "Well if this is how you two are, I can only imagine how it's gonna be when you two want things and money is tight." with a light chuckled added on at the end. They were impatient however and simply opened up the newspaper club room with their key and tossed him in their. Peter began to get really nervous at the situation.

"Peter-kun, my heart is racing, please feel it!" said Kurumu with a blush and a lusty smile on her face, grabbing Peter's hand while he was on his back on the floor. She put his hand on her chest and straddled him for a bit. Kurumu moaned as Peter blushed hard and instinctually squeezed her chest. "Oh god Peter-kun… you're so strong… you know just how to do it though…" blushed Kurumu; her eyes shut tightly, and her hands on Peter's groping hand. Peter could feel his clothing being peeled off slowly and a sudden chill coming up his body.

"Peter-kun…" said Mizore, half smiling, with a cold breeze creeping past her lips. She moved up to Peter and suddenly the door opened wide. Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Ruby walked in on the club to see why the lights were on to find the display. Mizore, Peter, and Kurumu's faces went bright red instantly and everyone scrambled to get Peter redressed quickly. Everyone blushed and entered the room questioning what just happened or was about to happen. Yukari was just about to say something but got interrupted by a very weirded out Moka.

"You three weren't thinking about defiling our clubroom in such a manner were you?" she said with a very angry glare on her face that suddenly changed to confusion. Gin and Nekonome barged into the scene.

"Greetings club members! We just came back to see you all. We heard about your commotion in the human world and how you all had to come back so we thought we'd come in to cheer ya up and maybe help with the newspaper and maybe your papers on human busine-" then Gin paused for a moment and looked to Peter. "Who's this guy?" asked Gin curiously.

"Wait…I saw you hanging around with this boy on the trip. Is this a human?!" shouted Nekonome completely frightened at seeing Peter at their school.

"It's not my fault. That Ruby girl brought me here!"

"I'm very sorry for your trouble… however school policy is very clear, any human found on campus must be executed…" said Nekonome. Everyone gasped and Mizore and Kurumu's eyes began to water.

"Peter-kun… executed… it can't be!!" cried Kurumu

"He didn't even want to be brought here!" shouted Tsukune in Peter's defense.

"Yeah! It was that girl on the bus!" pleading for his life. Ruby stared at the floor and walked forward looking deeply ashamed.

"I am so sorry for bringing you here. I saw your powers and I thought you were a student! I didn't know you were actually a human… But how can any human do what you do?" she asked him completely confused.

"Well um… I was bitten by a radioactive spider that… gave me… superpowers…" said Peter looking at the floor kind of embarrassed at such a crumby way of getting superpowers. He got just the response he expected from Gin. Gin howled up with laughter.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" shouted Gin

"What about the myths of how werewolves arise, huh wolf man?"

"THOSE ARE COMPLETELY UNFOUNDED!" shouted Gin at Yukari angrily. "I MEAN WHO EVER HEARD OF SOMEONE TRANSFORMING INTO SOMETHING BECAUSE THEY WERE BITTEN!" shouted Gin angrily.

"Well actually… I got my powers because Moka-san bit me and injected me with her blood." said Tsukune interjecting the raving Gin calmly. Then Gin just gave up and hang his head in depression and muttered to himself.


	15. Wild Christmas Parties

"So what are your powers?" asked Nekonome curiously.

"I have a kind of sense about danger. I have superhuman strength, endurance, speed, and agility. Oh and um, I can stick to walls. I can shoot webs but that's with the aid of these devices I made." said Peter, counting his abilities on his fingers. Nekonome cheered him on happily and complimented him on his powers.

"So are you guys all ok? I mean do you know what you're going to write your papers on?" asked Gin curiously.

"I think we have a general idea." said Moka

"With Peter-kun here, we can't possibly fail!" said Mizore, clinging to Peter, he blushed and put his hands on her arms.

"Oh come on stop, you're embarrassing me… heh…well maybe just one more thing or two." said Peter quippingly.

"Heh, you're so funny Peter-kun. But you are from the human world, if anyone can help us out its you!" said Kurumu, smiling at Peter and holding him close to her chest.

"Well you two can have Peter! I have Tsukune!" said Yukari clinging to Tsukune's leg, knocking him right over. Moka exclaimed

"Please get off of Tsukune-kun, Yukari!" as she tried as best she could to pry Yukari off.

Then a chilling voice crept into the room. "I suppose you meet the requirements of not being human. You will stay at this school." said the Headmaster "We needed a foreign exchange student anyway." he said with a smile under his robes. It creeped everyone out but it wasn't enough to quell the jubilance in their hearts. They all cheered and celebrated with confetti and sweets they had somehow procured from who-knows-where.

A few months passed. Peter didn't really attend class, he was a high school graduate. Everyone was in the clubroom playing cards and thinking of ideas for the paper when Peter sighed heavily.

"This is gonna be my first Christmas away from Aunt May." said Peter with a sigh.

"Oh yeah… Christmas is only about a week and a half away isn't it…" said Tsukune. "Well I usually take a bus there during the break to spend the festivities with family members, but because of this incident I don't think I'll be allowed to go this year. Come to think of it, I don't know how Moka-san and you guys spend your winter vacation." said Tsukune looking to the girls curiously.

"What's Christmas?" asked Kurumu, completely confused.

"I've heard of Christmas," said Mizore. "But I don't celebrate, the idea of Santa Claus just seems ridiculous to me." she added with a casual shrug.

"Christmas is a human holiday celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ, the messiah in Christianity!" said Yukari, beaming proudly at her knowledge.

"There's more to it than that though," said Tsukune.

"Yeah," said Peter, "Its this big thing where people are sometimes nicer to each other than any other day of the year."

"It's a day of love and rejoicing the bonds you've made throughout the year." said Tsukune, fondly remembering Christmases past.

"Its also a big commercial holiday that's been twisted into a reason to spend like crazy." said Peter. "you get presents for people and decorate elaborately. Its very winter themed." he explained.

"Winter?" asked Mizore, getting a bit of a smile on her face. This Christmas sounded like her element. She could get Peter to celebrate with her thoroughly. That night Peter would bunk with Tsukune. Meanwhile, Mizore and Kurumu went on the computer and did as many searches about Christmas as they could in books at the library or over the internet. They pieced together the general story and customs for the holiday. They made preparations for most of the week, gathering items for recipes and decorations for a big party they would throw Peter and the rest to have a good old fashioned Christmas. It was pretty good considering it was their first Christmas. The rest of the week was all about crafting everything in secret. The others were a bit confused by their strange behavior but just ignored it for the most part and enjoyed the peace. That is however, until Christmas eve rolled around. Tsukune and Peter awoke at the sound of Tsukune's alarm. They got up and Tsukune went to go to the bathroom line in his pajamas while Peter got dressed and started the morning the way he started every morning since he came to the school.

"Whoo hoo!" shouted Peter as he swung past the dead trees. "geeze, you think that by now I'd be used to the creepy crows…" said Peter, looking around at all the red menacing eyes that seemed to be fixed on him. He sighed and thought of all the long lines at the bathrooms and how he really needed to pee. He got behind a tree and undid his pants then just let it rip. He suddenly felt something cold and small hit his face. He looked up. It was snowing. Peter didn't know it, but it didn't ever snow at Youkai high. And what was odd was it was only snowing in his little area of the forest, but he didn't exactly realize that. It was Christmas eve and it was snowing, and peter, was very happy about it.

"I'm glad you liked it so much Peter-kun~" said Mizore, walking up to Peter in a kimono. She approached peter and put her hands on his shoulders, kissing him gently. Then she took him by the hand and giggled, running around with him in the snow. They frolicked in the snow, making snow forts so they could have snowball fights- Mizore won with great ease, her fort was completely indifferent to Peter's snowball assault. As for Peter, Mizore's snowballs seemed more like cannonballs, as they tore down his fort in just a few shots.

"Heh, I'd call you a cheater but I don't really have any proof ya used your powers." said Peter laughing.

"I'm just smooth enough to get away with it!" laughed Mizore. They smiled at each other and Mizore crawled ontop of Peter. Peter blushed and Mizore began to kiss him. They continued their heavy make-out and groping session until about noon. They would exchange stories about their lives, Peter would talk about Christmases past and Mizore of her own family traditions. Then Kurumu walked up to them.

"I've been watching you two for about a half hour now. Peter-kun I've been itching to spend my half of the day with you." she said with a smile. She grabbed Peter by the arm and walked him into the club room where everyone had already been laughing and enjoying a large feast that Kurumu and Mizore prepared in secret. "Go on try the food Peter-kun!" chided Kurumu into Peter's ear, rubbing her body up against him.

"Yes its all very delicious!" said Tsukune, eating from a cup of Figgie Pudding.

"Mhm!" exclaimed Yukari and Moka as they ate some of the Yule Log and chocolate cheesecake.

"Whoa… it's all sweets…" said Peter looking at the large trays of sugary food and couldn't help but drool a little. "Oh my aching sweet tooth…" he said with a light chuckle.

"Eat! Eat!" cooed Kurumu into Peter's ears , taking a slice of cake and feeding it to Peter. She stuffed Peter and herself full of the sugary treats long after the others went into a diabetic coma. The time was 5:40 when Mizore walked in and smiled at the groaning forms on the floor and at the succubus eating cake and overstuffing a certain unfortunate mutant who felt he was bursting at the seams.

"Let's see… distractions neutralized… subject immobile and content… and there is still a good amount of time left to play. Let's just say, Kurumu, you work well." Mizore giggled and walked over to Kurumu. She kissed her heavily and took Peter from her arms. Mizore, with Kurumu trailing her, and Peter in her arms, walked back to her dormitory. Peter groaned and looked up at Mizore.

"You're really strong… where are we going?" he murmured as he looked around.

"To heaven~"

"Oh that's nice…" groaned Peter wearily. The movement and fullness in his stomach made him just a bit queezy. Being tossed onto Mizore's bed wasn't helping though. The two girls giggled at Peter with devilish smiles and excused themselves to change into clothing that they termed more… seasonal. The two girls returned. Mizore was dressed like a naughty elf and Kurumu was wearing a kind of femme santa suit that showed far too much cleavage. Peter looked up at them and sobered up from his daze instantly. He stared up at the two girls that looked down upon him so amorously.

"How do you wanna start this?" giggled Kurumu.

"I don't know… let's just warm up on each other first." said Mizore. The two knelt at either side of Peter's and then just making out heavily. They moaned and giggled, then felt each other up as they kissed hotly, peeling back their lingerie. Peter got hard and the girls knew it. They continued to mess around a little, rubbing up against each other with Peter in-between the two of them. He was completely incapable of stopping any of it though, he was full off of food. Part of him didn't even know if he wanted to. He was getting more and more excited. The two girls giggled.

"We knew you might try and resist our charms Peter-kun, so I snuck some love potion into all the food." Giggled Kurumu. Peter looked at the two girls shocked.

"But Tsukune Kurumu and Yukari ate that food!" exclaimed Peter. "You drugged me and them!" he said completely appalled by their actions. However the girls were far too amorous to feel any shame, and Peter was way too hopped up on love potion for the immanent acts of love to be stopped. The girls giggled and began to undress Peter with their mouths, Mizore claimed the top half of Peter, Kurumu claimed the bottom. The girls seemed to know all of Peter's sweet spots. They knew just what buttons to press, and by the time Peter cried out and climaxed several times they decided to switch places and commit their acts all over again. They even ate each other out for a while after Peter had passed out.

Back at the clubroom. "Ugh…" groaned Tsukune as he got up woozily. Moka and Yukari awoke about the same time he did. "What happened?" asked Tsukune woozily.

"I don't know…" said Yukari as she got up and rubbed her head. "But I do know that… Tsukune… I want to make love…" she said, looking up at him lustfully. Tsukune turned to face Moka and she had the same kind of look on her face. Tsukune's eyes widened as the girls moved in on him. He tried to run but something was stopping him. He wanted these acts to happen. He couldn't help himself. He began to undress himself. Moka and Yukari both blushed but followed his example and shed some clothing. The girls stood there in their underwear and moved in on Tsukune. They knocked him to the floor and Moka began to kiss Tsukune heatedly. Yukari pulled Tsukune's boxers right off and began to lick him so tenderly. Tsukune moaned and squeezed whatever he could grab. Moka yelped and her blush deepened as Tsukune was fondling her rear. The threesome began to make loud sounds of furniture being knocked over and the screaming moans of lovers pleasing each other. The Youkai gang plus their new spider-pal would awaken on Christmas morn with the greatest gift of all, the sight of those they held most dear.


	16. Private Lessons and Preggy Idols

Christmas morn started off with fresh baked cookies that Kurumu promised she didn't spike. They were absolutely delicious all the same, and Kurumu and Mizore insisted on sitting on Peter's lap in private to enjoy the cookies with him more "thoroughly". Moka Tsukune and Yukari spent the following morning awkwardly avoiding talking about what happened yesterday, or at least Moka and Tsukune did. Yukari on the other hand was asking things like, 'was it as good for you guys as it was for me?' and 'when do you guys wanna do it again?' They even took to traditional Christmas caroling and walked along the halls and dormrooms singing Christmas carols to whatever faculty member or students happened to pass by.

"You all can really sing…" said Peter. "To be honest I'm a little self conscious to be around all these great vocalists when I can't carry a tune to get myself out of a paperbag." He said with a chuckle.

"That's not true at all Peter." said Moka with a bright eyed smile that actually stunned Peter for a little.

"Yeah, you can sing really well Peter." said Tsukune encouragingly. Peter shook his head for a second or two.

"Uh… what… oh um yeah well… thanks Tsukune. That's really nice of you to say." he said, still somewhat disoriented. It made it that much easier for Kurumu to catch him off guard and glomp him to the floor, massaging his face with her large breasts, giggling. Mizore helped Peter up but not before trying to grope him and kiss him a little. Peter tried to shake off the girl's advances for a little.

"Girls stop, we're in public…" he said with a chuckle, trying to hide his blush and get the girls to back off for a little. They eventually settled down and spent the rest of Christmas making ornaments together. They made intricate paper designs and several animal puppets and crafts to decorate all over the newspaper club room and the hall that one had to pass by to enter it. When they ran out, Moka and Tsukune volunteered to go out and get more supplies like glue and chopsticks and markers and paper. There were a few boxes, but they weren't very big or heavy, yet somehow Moka managed to drop them. When Tsukune tried to help her up he accidentally removed her rosary. Tsukune gulped and thought to himself "Oh crap!" Moka's hair turned silver and her demonic aura grew exponentially. She looked at Tsukune with her menacing eyes in a glare.

"You had your way with the other Moka didn't you, Aono Tsukune…" she said, closing her eyes and looking down at the floor. Tsukune sputtered and stepped back, franticly trying to explain the situation, however Moka wouldn't hear of it, not the inner Moka anyway. She looked back up at him and kicked him hard into the wall. "Know your place!" she said with a scoff. "You dared to touch me with your uncoordinated and inexperienced hands? I won't allow it. I saw you with the other Moka and the witch, you were clumsy and inefficient. Those kinds of actions, Tsukune, are like war. Every single movement must be accurate and elegant. I suppose I'll just have to instruct you on the art of making love then." she said with a sigh, beginning to unbutton her shirt. Tsukune suddenly got confused. For the majority of the time Tsukune had been standing there dumbfounded or sputtering, but now he was just screaming.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted at her as she continued to undress. She pinned Tsukune to the wall and dropped her shirt back, letting it hang on her arms. Then she threw her own shirt over and around Tsukune, trapping him in and pulling him closer to her.

"Tsukune!! What are you doing to my Onee-sama?!" shouted Kokoa, running into the scene. "I just got back from the human world after trying to find you and this is what I come to?!" she screamed and ran at Tsukune with her large warhammer. Tsukune got sent flying and Moka simply stood there in her bra with her skirt on. She reclothed herself and looked to Kokoa quite annoyed. Her warhammer turned back into the bat Kou. The two began to cower at the sight of Moka' in her fury. "Onee-sama…?" whimpered Kokoa with fright.

"You interrupted me in the middle of a lesson…" snarled Moka with her eyes shut tight, facing the floor with her fists clenched tightly.

"O-onee-sama…" squeeked Kokoa, flinching and covering her head with her arms.

"Know your place!" shouted Moka, kicking Kokoa into the wall. Kokoa groaned dizzily and got up, wobbling a little.

"B-but Onee-sama… I don't want that man to have you… if he does… then I can't…" Kokoa started to tear up and Moka sighed.

"You've much to learn. First of all, your obsession with me has gone far enough. Live your own life on your own terms, not by the approval of me. I won't fight you just so you can prove yourself to me. You must make your own legacy and respect yourself for it. Only then will you have my respect." Moka closed her eyes and flipped her hair, leaving Kokoa and returning to the limp Tsukune. Kokoa sighed and vowed to herself to make Moka proud. Moka stood over Tsukune and put her shoe onto his genitals. She grinded her shoe on him and Tsukune woke up and clenched his jaws, muffling his screams. Despite the pain, Tsukune could not help but feel somewhat aroused. Moka knew he would be and just smirked. "We will continue our lesson some other time, Tsukune." Then Moka walked off. After that things winded down. Everyone had eggnog and talked for the rest of the evening. Mizore and Kurumu took birthcontrol tests as soon as the store was open, and by then the first day of classes after the winter break had already come and gone. The two screamed loudly in the bathroom. Every student in the school could hear them. They jumped around ecstaticly and leapt out of their stalls.

"I'm pregnant!" screamed Kurumu with joy.

"Me too!" giggled Mizore, leaping at Kurumu and hugging her tightly. They were jubilant and merry-making for a good ten minutes before they ran off to Peter to give him the good news.

The girls ran to Peter, who was sitting at the gang's lunch table. While everyone else was eating, Peter was surrounding himself with books and looked from his Japanese to English dictionary to the large pile of books.

"Peter I'm impressed, you're reading even more than Yukari." said Tsukune, looking over to Peter. Tsukune said it in Japanese though, since Peter had requested that they all speak to him in Japanese so he has more incentive to learn the language faster. Peter replied clumsily

"Thank you!" Tsukune and Moka tried to coach him on his pronunciation, Yukari on the other hand was just fuming that Peter was reading more than she was. She stole from Peter's pile and started to read from it to herself, with a pouty and competitive look on her face. Peter ignored Yukari for the most part and kept reading. Because the Headmaster felt Peter had to be accounted for, he grouped him in with the same schedule he gave to Tsukune and the others. Therefore, it was easy for Mizore to stalk Peter, and more pertinently, for the two girls to track him down and leap out at him from out of nowhere. Kurumu glomped Peter to the floor. Peter was being suffocated by two very large very squishy objects that he was all too familiar with. He felt a chill and suddenly turned to Mizore. She was blushing and staring at the floor. She had her hands behind her back and was standing with her legs cross, too shy to look Peter in the eyes. She smiled softly.

"Peter-kun, we have something to talk to you about…" trailed Mizore, giggling loudly at the thought.

"It's about our fun on Christmas Eve, Peter-kun!" shouted Kurumu, unable to contain the joy within herself. She squeezed peter tight but felt ice suddenly fill her mouth.

"I wanna tell it!!~" whined Mizore, sticking 3 ice cubes into Kurumu's mouth. Kurumu spat them out immediately.

"Let's say it at once!" giggled Kurumu, nuzzling into Peter and Mizore.

"Ok, on 3… 1…2…3!" shouted Mizore. Then the two said at once, loudly and excitedly,

"Peter-kun, you knocked us up!!" they giggled and licked Peter's face and neck affectionately and stroking his chest, holding him closely. Everyone in the entire lunch room gasped. Everyone turned to face those who spoke. Peter looked around. He saw angry boys, gawking girls and boys, heck, even an angry girl or two. He looked at Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari, who just sat their with jaws dropped so low, that if given the right circumstances, would be able to go right through from Japan to the US. Then Peter turned to Mizore and Kurumu. Kurumu had an anxious smile on her faces as they awaited Peter's reaction. Mizore was smiling brightly and gripping Peter's shirt. She let out a light, satisfied sigh, and she nuzzled into his shirt. Peter stopped and laughed nervously.

"Geeze… that's um, that's kind of something that you should have told me in private. Awkward moment is just too big of an understatement here." He said chuckling, trying to use as much humor as he could to defuse what looked like a swarm of very angry boys crowding in around him. Peter gulped and grabbed Mizore and Kurumu then shot a web to the ceiling. He climbed it with the two swung over his shoulder. They looked at Peter curiously and Mizore asked

"Where are you taking us Peter-kun?" with a worried look on her face. She was afraid that Peter had taken the pregnancy badly.

"Away from all the crazed boys… geeze, you girls sure are popular here…" said Peter, looking at the people that gawked at first then started to glare and shout "He's getting away!" they all tried to chase peter, some sprouted wings and flew up for him. He shot webbing at their faces and tried to open up any sort of panel he could find on the ceiling of the lunch room. The crowd and angry boys threw food up at the 3 and began to sob once they were in the space above the ceiling.

"He took Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan from us!" wailed one boy, tears streaming down his face.

"Scoundrel!" shouted another, sobbing loudly.

Moka and Yukari stared at the roof and Tsukune sighed heavily. "These guys sure do take their crushes too far…" pondered Tsukune outloud.

"Poor Peter, he's gonna get all sorts of gripe from the guys at school for this." Said Yukari. Eventually the group got together at the clubhouse and worked on their paper, giving shoutouts in it to Mizore, Kurumu, and Peter on their conception. They found it best to hide this little piece somewhere deeper in the paper, usually where people stopped reading it, mostly because it wasn't the stories that people bought the paper for, but rather to interact with the girls as they purchased them. Things calmed a little, for the most part, whoever picked on Peter either got web on their face or a stern scolding from one of the girls or Tsukune. Things seemed fairly calm for a good while then, until one seemingly ordinary day.


	17. Symbiotes on Parade

A rift opened up randomly on the school grounds. Two large objects fell from the rift. One was smaller and colored red with black streaks along its mass. The other was completely black and much larger in size. The creatures stood. They contrasted each other greatly. One was thinner and very bright in color, while the other was unwieldly and cumbersome, blending in with the dark background. They sniffed the air and the black larger of the pair opened its mouth, showing its huge jaws lined with countless razor sharp fangs, and a big long snaking tongue that flicked the air. It let out a gravelly roar and spoke in a deep distorted voice

"Parker…" The two large splotchy white areas on its head narrowed into a glare as it gazed upon the school.

"I smell him too!" said the other voice, much higher in pitch, and much more distorted, the pitch of its voice changing sporadically as it talked.

"I don't want any more deaths but Parker's!" shouted the larger of the two at the red one.

"Speak for yourself! I'm going in there and slicing him and anyone else I see to bits!" it screamed.

"Wait a minute…" said the black one. There are other smells… they aren't normal." said the larger, sniffing the air around him.

"Who cares?! I'll shred em anyway!" shouted the red one, cackling gleefully at the thought of all the bloodshed.

"We'll settle Parker first! The rest we'll sort out later!" shouted the black one, anxious to get to Parker. It took on the appearance of a man, shrinking considerably and the black oozing away from its skin. It took on the appearance of average clothing. The other did the same and the two headed into the building. They walked into the building and didn't get far before they ran into a girl with a badge to tell the world she was a hall monitor that told them to stop walking and show identification. The larger of the two sighed.

"Very well, you may have this one." He gestured to the girl and she looked confused.

"Oh goodie!" shouted the smaller one, slipping back his red hair and grinning maliciously. His hand became a large red axe and he sliced the girl right in half. His clothing oozed back into its red and black form and he absorbed the dying girl's remains gladly. He took back his disguise and smirked. The two followed their noses right to Peter's classroom. The two knocked on the door and opened it up. Everyone in the room turned to them. Peter looked up at them and gulped. He tensed up and stared at them, glaring as he muttered

"Eddy… Cassady too…" in a grudging tone. The larger one said in a pleasant tone to the teacher

"So sorry to interrupt your lesson, mam, however, we have to borrow Peter for a bit. He said looking to Peter with a smirk. Peter glared right at Eddy and stood up.

"Friends of yours, Peter-kun?" asked Kurumu curiously. She wondered how Peter made friends in the school so quickly.

"Yeah, you could say that!" cackled Cassady madly. Peter just got up and walked out the door. They closed it and all anyone could hear were the footsteps of them walking down the hall.

They stepped out past the front doors and Eddie took a deep breath.

"Oh I love fresh air…" he trailed off and turned to Peter to show him that he already had the symbiote on his face. "Don't you, Petey?!" he said in a distorted voice. Peter gasped and turned to Kasady and saw that he'd already become Carnage. Carnage lept at Peter savagely, shooting daggers made of his own flesh at Peter. Peter shot a web up at one of the trees and tried to lure the two into the forest. They obliged and chased Peter like ravenous wolves, running on all fours and leaping at him, desperate to claw at him and rip him to bits.

"Actually, I think I'm a little homesick for the city smog!" shouted Peter, shooting a web to a tree and swinging around, kicking, venom in the back. Carnage slammed into Peter before he could put any followthrough into his kick. With the fact that everyone in here was a monster, Peter knew changing into his costume wouldn't be a distraction this time. But this alleviation was minor. Venom got up and Carnage was still snarling. Carnage clawed at the downed Peter and laid several large scratches down upon Peter's chest. It was long but it wasn't deep. Peter screamed and flipped away then webbed Carnage to a tree.

Venom snarled "OURS!" and grabbed Peter. He held him up in his large and mighty fist, smashing him down into the dirt.

"HEHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! THE WEBHEAD IS MINE, MAN!!!" Carnage laughed harder and harder, slamming his fists down harder and harder into Peter's form. Venom swatted Carnage away.

"WE SAID HE IS OURS!" cried out Venom, taking Peter's body and slamming him into a tree. Peter groaned horribly in pain and looked up at Venom, his conciousness leaving him. Venom smirked. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" he roared out ferociously and opened his jaws up wide. Peter groaned and kicked at Venom, knocking him into the dirt and trying his best to flee into the forest. He swung and kept trying to run. Then he heard thumping and slamming and a horrible roaring. Snarls pursued him as he ran more and more. Deeper and deeper into the darkness, Peter delved. If he knew nothing else, he knew that if he stopped he was done for. Peter kept moving as swiftly as his numb body could take him. Unfortuneately, he knew that his body would give out soon enough. He tried to pump his legs harder and harder but it was no use. He was far too weakened. He tried to turn a hard right and escape his pursuers, however, he quickly ran into Venom, his mouth opened wide and snarling, his tongue whipping about madly. He swung his arm at Peter and knocked him to the floor.

"Remember? We were bonded to you before, Peter! We know you better than you know yourself, and you can't even see us coming! Oh but we can see you, all too clearly! Our vengeance on you is all we can think about nowadays…" he showed Peter a big toothy grin.

"Awww… that's so sweet! But I could do without our little get-togethers!" shouted Peter, trying as hard as he could to run. Venom took Peter into his grip.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you in my arms!" barked Venom in his distored and sadistic voice. Peter grunted and his eyes flickered, he couldn't have lasted for more than another second. Venom grinned and laughed out "YES! YES! You WILL be ours!" Venom laughed more and more, quite pleased with himself, but what he didn't notice was some of his suit crawled onto Peter. Whatever small amount of the suit still longed to cling to Peter and aid him in this most desperate of time. Peter groaned and grabbed Venom's arms. He pulled the behemoth's arms off of himself, somehow his strength returning. He could feel his limbs again, it started off very painful, but then the pain and immense throbbing in his extremities began to subside. He cracked his neck and knuckles and turned to Venom.

"Ok, where were we again?" he asked, the suit growing over his body forming a new, black skintight outfit.

We go to see that its gone to passing period. Kurumu rushes out of her classroom. Mizore follows her and calls out

"Wait! Where are you going Kurumu?" her face appearing worried.

"I'm going to find Peter, I don't trust those boys! Remember that other boy that tricked Tsukune? Wasn't I right about him too?" she said, fiercely defending her claim.

"But we don't know where he is!" said Mizore, pleading that Kurumu would calm herself for a little. Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari burst out of the door and asked where Kurumu was headed. She simply said to find Peter-kun and ran; she stopped though. There was a loud explosion upstairs. They all ran to see what was going on.

"Peter-kun!" shouted Kurumu as she ran. As it happened, Peter had been pummeling Eddie rather easily for a little until Carnage had figured out where they where. He lashed out at Peter, and Peter simply kicked him hard, sending him flying into one of the school towers. The Youkai gang ran up the stairs and headed to the commotion. What they saw sickened them. Right infront of their very eyes was Carnage, getting up, and eating the nearest available person. They all gasped in horror and Mizore shot out ice daggers at Carnage. His reflexes were quick and he retaliated with his own daggers, knocking down Mizore's and sending a second wave for offense.

Peter heard screams coming from where he'd sent Carnage and stopped, trying to head there as fast as he could. He was grabbed. Eddie lifted him up off the ground and snarled.

"You honestly think I'm gonna let you keep this? You don't deserve this power!" shouted Eddie, slamming Peter down onto the ground with his large muscular arm. Peter grunted and spin-kicked Eddie right in the face then did a flip and smashed his head down into the dirt with a great fury.

"Don't you get it!? You don't either! This thing's just using you to get to me Eddie!" Peter hoisted Venom up and the rest of the symbiote oozed off onto Peter. "Tch… I don't know if I'm saving you out of compassion, or pity." He slung Eddie over his shoulder and leapt a great distance with ease. In no time at all he was back at the school.


	18. Absolute Carnage

"Please… give it back… I need the p-power…" groaned Eddie in pain. Peter smirked.

"You're pathetic Brock." he said flatly. Everyone was getting ready to fight Carnage, but then they heard Peter's voice. Kurumu's eyes lit up and Mizore got a soft smile on her face. The two went to the giant hole in the wall and looked down and called out to Peter. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones to hear Peter's voice.

"I concur!" shouted Carnage as he ran out of the hole in the building, almost flying right into Peter. Peter reacted quickly and did a matrix style bend backwards then did a handstand and kicked Carnage into a tree. Carnage got up and cracked his neck. "That all you got webhead?!" he shouted, his arm becoming a large axe.

"Just getting warmed up!" he shouted, running at Carnage with lightning speed, kicking him in the chest then trying to kick him right in the face into the dirt, but wasn't quite fast enough to get a deep stab in the back from Carnage's arm. Peter leapt back and screamed a little. Kurumu and Mizore gasped and held their breath's frightened for Peter's safety. They were about to jump when Peter told them to stay back.

"Oh yes! Let's settle this one on one! Ya know, I always hated my Papa symbiote! And I always HATED YOU! Now I can kill two birds with one axe!" he shouted, swinging at Peter blindly, laughing like a madman. Peter ran at Carnage and kept pummeling him into the dirt. Large tendrils came out of Carnage's back and wrapped around Peter, slamming him into the dirt and grabbing him, stabbing at him with large spines that seemed to jut out of their sides. "NOW I DON'T WANT YOU DEAD YET! ANSWER ME THIS ONE QUESTION, SPIDER. WHY ARE YOU IN FRIGGIN CHINA?!" he laughed out, squeezing Peter harder, the large spines that grew out stabbing deeper into him.

Mizore froze Carnage solid. "We're in Japan, numbnuts!" she shouted out angrily. She jumped down, followed by Moka, Kurumu, Tsukune and Yukari.

"Get away from Peter'kun, you creep!" shouted Tsukune, running to Carnage, who exploded out of his icy tomb in a great fit of rage, rushing to the Youkai group, Peter in his grip.

Mizore tried to freeze carnage, with a soft yet dangerous look on her face, murder in her eyes. Carnage was simply too nimble though. He dodged her attacks and screamed out in glee. 

"You'll have to do better than that, if you want to catch little old me! HEYAHAHAHAH" he cackled and screamed and ran to a wall. Then the red and black cretin started to smash the brick to bits. Mizore's features turned into a snarl and she threw ice daggers at Carnage with machine-gun speed. Everyone soon grew fearful of Mizore's onslaught. Carnage kept up his giggling though. She cut up Carnage's tendrils and let Peter go free. Tsukune let Inner Moka out and she let out a snarl. Carnage could feel a terrible chill but he just laughed even harder.

"I'm REALLY grooving your vibe killer chick! Let's see if your friend here can groove on mine though!" He laughed harder, his voice shrill and piercing. He ripped out two lead pipes and slammed them together. Due to Carnage's greater resistance to vibrations, he was able to hold the pipes and bring them closer to Peter, who's symbiote started to get sporadic. Peter fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain. 

"PETER!!" Shouted Kurumu, rushing in to Peter's aid. Peter groaned and clutched his sides, the symbiote coming off and flowing onto the floor the more Carnage clanged the pipes. Carnage saw Kurumu coming in fast though and his hand became a large axe. He slashed at Kurumu, who received a nasty gash across the shoulder as a result and hit the floor then bounced and rolled on the ground before stopping, groaning, and finally losing conciousness.

"Peter looked up at Carnage who ripped the symbiote right off of Peter and lifted him off the ground. It let out a squelch and squirmed away. Carnage then turned to Peter and pulled his axe back, ready to bifurcate him. Peter groaned and did a quick kick off of Carnage's chest, then ran off. Carnage was sufficiently stunned to get shot into madly by a still infuriated Mizore, who's rage was almost enough to deter Inner Moka. Yukari screamed when she saw Carnage look her dead in the eyes. Carnage cackled and shot out a few tendrils at Yukari and pulled her in close.

"Watch out girlie! One more shot and you'll kill your pal here!" cackled Carnage as loudly as ever.

"Hey Smiley, show's over!" shouted Peter, shooting webs at Yukari and yanking her into his arms then webslinging off to safety with her.

"Oh that's no fun!" shouted Carnage, readying himself to pursue Peter before being kicked square in the face by Moka.

"I can tolerate attacking the succubus and the human, but when you cackle insufferably like that I simply won't allow you to continue." said Moka "its really getting on my nerves." She walked closer to Carnage and was about to rip him to bits before Carnage slashed at her. It was pointless though, Moka just dodged the attack and kicked Carnage away next to the black symbiote. Now what no one had noticed up until now was that the black suit wasn't just a blob on the floor anymore. It was attaching itself to Tsukune. He screamed and tried to rip it off but the suit was too strong and covered his entire body in a black costume. Carnage only succeeded in ripping a small piece off. Carnage was insane but even he could see which way the wind was blowing.

"Ugh!" shouted Carnage "FINE… if you'll play unfair I guess I'm gonna need old pops aint I!" he shouted, running to Brock and shoving the symbiote piece down his throat. Brock gagged and choked as the suit began to reattach itself to him. Carnage scooped up Venom and slung off with him into the forest. Moka would have chased the two but she heard quiet sobs from Mizore, who was staring over Kurumu's gashed up body. Moka picked up Kurumu gently and sighed.

"We need to get her to the infirmary before she loses too much blood." Said Moka, Mizore nodded then turned to Tsukune, who appeared to be plucking at the black suit, looking for any kind of seam or way to unzip it off.

"What about him?" she asked, tears still streaming down her face at the thought of those whom she loved being attacked by those demons.

"He looks like he'll be fine. For now lets focus on the succubus." Said Moka. Mizore nodded and the two took Kurumu to the nurse.


	19. Quick Recoveries

The following morning everyone met up at class.

"I think I love Peter-kun too!" shouted Yukari with delight, clinging to Peter happily. Moka, and Tsukune suddenly sported what the fuck faces and Mizore seemed to be twitching constantly. Yukari just laughed and laughed and laughed. "Just kidding! He rocks though! After yesterday when he walked me back into the school he also bought me an ice-cream." She said, grinning and hugging Peter's waist. Everyone sighed in relief and Peter chuckled a little.

"So um, is Mizore still watching over Kurumu?" asked Peter worriedly. Everyone nodded.

"Hey, we should visit them after class!" said Moka cheerfully.

"Great idea Moka-san!" said Tsukune with a grin on his face. Peter smiled at the enthusiasm but his expression soon became glum. Kurumu and Mizore might have just been thrust upon him randomly and suddenly, but he was really getting close to them. What was once a crazy situation, to be broken off as soon as he was in the clear, had soon become a strong attachment and affection. He may not have completely fallen for these two girls just yet, but that was not to last. They'd win over his heart soon enough and concerns like these would drive him crazy. But for now, he would take his notes and share them with the two girls after class.

"And who can tell me what this equation comes to? Anyone?" asked Ririko sensei. "How about you… Peter?" asked Ririko sensei, walking over to Peter and bending over infront of him to give him a fuller view of her cleavage. Peter just blushed and walked around Ririko sensei to the board. He had an anxious look on his face and she sported a seductive one. Yukari, Moka, and Tsukune looked a little ashamed of the crazy Ririko sensei and her hypersexuality. She smiled at Peter who demolished the equation with ease while the rest of the class looked stumped. Ririko sensei put Peter to the test though. She started to write a more complex equation on the board for him to solve. Peter broke it down just as quickly as the first. Ririko was a little annoyed by Peter's knowledge, she wanted to teach him.

"You're very knowledgeable, but students aren't meant to outshine their teachers. Now try to solve this one!" she said with a laugh, writing a huge complex equation on the board. Peter just shrugged and solved it casually. Ririko sensei gasped and had a shocked look on her face for a while, her body twitching for a bit.

"If you think this was hard just try working for Doctor Curt Connors. The man's a genius in a new field of science that not even some of the most well-known biochemists on earth could get; Neogenics. I was lucky enough to intern under him. So no, these equations aren't very difficult, not when compared to the huge strings of complex metabolic equations Dr. Connors asks of me and…" Peter had managed to push Gwen out of his mind every now again, but, for some reason, he just couldn't anymore. He sighed and returned to his seat. He didn't pay attention to class for the rest of the period much to the rage of Ririko sensei who mistook it as arrogance from Peter.

Peter, Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari talked as they went through the halls after class to the infirmary to meet up with Kurumu and Mizore.

"A detention… just great…" muttered Peter, sighing heavily as he looked over the slip of paper that Ririko sensei had given him after a long lecture about his behavior in class. Everyone consoled him and they all wondered out loud what Kurumu and Mizore had been doing all day long. They soon got an answer when they saw the nurse throw out Mizore and Kurumu who were both half naked and kissing each other furiously. Tsukune's nose bled out all over the floor. The two were down to their bras and panties and the nurse was shouting at them for turning her infirmary into a cheap motel. Kurumu was still heavily bandaged but didn't seem to be minding her wounds much, as she was grinding and moving up and all over Mizore with great fevor. They moaned and kissed and groped each other constantly. Mizore turned to Peter

"You're more than welcome to join in at any time Peter-kun. We're just celebrating Kurumu's recent dismissal from the infirmary." Before returning to skillfully French with Kurumu, drool running down their mouths and necks. Everyone's face was flushed. Everyone except for Tsukune, who passed out onto the floor, his eyes completely dizzy.


	20. Tsukune Tries out his Suit

A week or so passed and Peter woke up one night to see that the light in the room was on. Tsukune was sitting on his bed and appeared to be fiddling with something on his arm. Peter stood up and looked at Tsukune.

"What're you doing this late at night?" asked Peter, rubbing his eyes and squinting at Tsukune.

"I'm just trying to figure out what this stuff is. It's been on me since we fought those two… what did you call them? Symbiotes?" said Tsukune, only looking up at Peter for a little while before continuing to tug at the black sleeve he had on. Peter's eyes widened.

"H-how long has that been on you?!" he asked him, gulping hard and clutching Tsukune by the shoulders.

"I told you, about a week now." He said, wondering why Peter was freaking out.

"Why didn't you tell someone?!" he asked him, a little frantic.

"I did. I told Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, and Yukari-chan." He said, rather calmly.

"UGH! But not me?! You don't even know what this thing is! Trust me, we have to get rid of it. It's dangerous." Said Peter sternly, trying to grab a hold of the black sleeve. It quickly coated Tsukune in a spider-suit similar to what it had coated Peter as, but with a slight change in design. It looked like there was a holy lock on the spider symbol across the back. Tsukune suddenly leaped up and felt a huge surge in his own power. This suit was piping out a small but steady amount of vampire power. Tsukune could feel it coursing through him. Peter's eyes widened and he stared at Tsukune.

"W-what is this thing?" asked Tsukune, starting to freak out a little.

"It's a symbiote! It's amplifying your powers, along with giving you my own. Trust me, whatever incredible enourmous super-cool powers your feeling right now, you have to dump it!" said Peter, getting more panicked at the situation.

Then Tsukune muttered "Vampire powers…" as he touched the costume. "I don't know Peter. I run into freaks and monsters all the time and this could really help out." Said Tsukune.

"No, its already clinging to you, trying to make you justify a completely irrational desire to stick with it. Tsukune, I've seen you in a fight. You can definitely hold your own. This suit, you don't need it. Give it here, I'll destroy it." said Peter, starting to a little more nervous about what Tsukune might do next to keep the suit. Tsukune just shrugged though. He reached for the back of his head and just started to tear and rip off the suit. It seemed to try and cling to him but it wasn't very powerfully connected to him, and came off relatively easily. Peter breathed a deep heavy sigh of relief. He took the suit into a bundle and went to a nearby fireplace and started to burn the suit. Tsukune, back at his room, had managed to tear off a little bit of the suit and stored it in a jar. He didn't really see the harm in it and decided to keep it stored just in case he ever needed it for an emergency. Peter came back and the two went back to sleep. The next day things went fairly normally. Peter was still getting gripe from Mizore and Kurumu about a whip-mark he had received from Ririko-sensei during his detention, and Peter was still having slight trouble with his pronunciation. Peter took notes and tried the best he could to tutor Kurumu without it leading to sex. Whenever Mizore had chosen to join in, Kurumu surprisingly learned more. She would chill Kurumu just enough to make her focus. And she helped Peter explain the concepts to Kurumu in words she could understand. In fact, by the time midterms for second semester rolled by, Kurumu's score put her all the way into the top 10 in the school.

It was a usual weatherless and somewhat cloudy day at the school. There was no sun and yet there was light. Tsukune and Moka walked along the schoolyard. Tsukune was helping Moka bring some plants into pots and putting them into her dormitory to liven the place up. Moka had already fed on Tsukune that morning so they just kissed for a little and smiled a ton, thoroughly enjoying being able to be alone. Yukari was with Ruby for the time being, so they didn't have to worry about her running in like that. The usual troop of boys were following Moka around however, grumbling that Tsukune was with her so much and getting all of her attention. Tsukune still couldn't quite grow used to it. Then one day a fanboy went too far. He became his true monsterous self. He changed into a one-eyed troll and picked up Moka onto his shoulder, spouting on nonsense about making her his bride. He ran off with her.

"Tsukune! Help!" shouted Moka in dismay.

"Moka-san!!" shouted Tsukune as he started to chase after the monster. He couldn't quite catch up though, the creature had longer legs than he did and was therefore faster. Tsukune got a desperate look on his face. "Now's as big an emergency as any other time…" he said, pulling the jar out of his backpack and dropping the symbiote into his palm. He could feel it start to wrap around his arm. There wasn't much of it but he could feel stronger. It took on the shape of a gantlet as best it could. He started to chase after the creature, feeling a sense of superhuman power flooding him. He leapt onto the creature and viciously pounded his fist into his back. He made a small crater in the earth with his little amount of vampire powers. Moka just stared at Tsukune with some concern.

"T-Tsukune?" she said, reaching up to him. Tsukune's eyes looked the same as ever though, and he clasped her hand with his non-symbiote-clad hand. He smiled at her and held her closely. They walked side-by-side and Tsukune discreetly peeled back the suit and stored it in the jar again. He put away the jar into his bag and just smiled at Moka, enjoying that for once, he could be the hero. "Tsukune, I had no idea that you were already so proficient at controlling your Vampire Yoki. You summoned it so quickly and in such a miniscule amount. You're really getting the hang of being discreet with it." chided Moka. Tsukune, usually telling Moka everything, decided to omit this truth, in hopes that he could keep this suit without alerting Peter. He himself had only benefited from this suit, it didn't seem to be very dangerous or mind-altering in any way. Soon though, Tsukune got a little curious about what Peter felt like webslinging.

"Yahooooo!" shouted Tsukune, swinging from a web he shot out of the gauntlet that the symbiotic costume had become, now fully enclosing his arm. He peeled off a little and kneaded it into a ball then smushed it on his other hand. The suit grew into a glove on both hands allowing Tsukune to dexterously websling. He was so nimble at it. The suit was guiding him as he moved, making the motion feel much more fluid. The rush of the wind in his hair was fantastic. He started to go faster and faster, racing around the school and weaving in between crowds of people on the floor as he swooped down and shot right back up. He was even applauded by a few people for his aerial feats. He felt that he had to show this to Moka. He was sure that she'd absolutely flip if she and him could websling like Peter could. However, Moka's reaction to this news was less than pleased.

"I don't care how much control it gives you over your Yoki, I won't allow you to use anything that came from those terrible creatures. Even if it is Tsukune wearing it… I'm still concerned. I don't know if Tsukune would even be able to have full control over this thing… What if it tries to take control of you? And then you'd become just like those monsters! What would you do then?! Tell me Tsukune-san!" shouted Moka, clinging to Tsukune's shirt, nearly to the verge of tears. Tsukune suddenly felt a wave of remorse start to flood him. He didn't want to part with the suit, but he wanted Moka to cry even less.

"I… I think I can control it though, Moka-san. I know I can!" said Tsukune, clutching Moka's shoulders.

"I don't care Tsukune-kun… I'm deeply worried about you… You can't know with absolute certainty that this thing is harmless…" trailed Moka "Until you get rid of this thing… I cannot bear to be near you… I'm so very sorry, Tsukune-kun… very deeply sorry…" she said, running off in tears. Tsukune was left standing there, watching her leave, much to his dismay. He looked at his arms and sighed heavily. The suit didn't seem harmful in the slightest. It actually started to make him feel like more than he's ever felt like. He smiled at it, then frowned at the thought of Moka crying. He wanted to test out the suit a little bit more, to see it was really worth seeing Moka cry or not. If he grew dissatisfied with the suit and its performance, he'd dump it. Tsukune swung around again and even joined the Karate club for a quick spar. He'd started to feel a thrill from fighting. The feeling was new to him, he'd always been fairly docile and a pacifist. He didn't really take much time to notice the change in his own demeanor though. He was just having fun and felt a rush in himself, adrenaline coursing through him. He had thoroughly beaten up everyone around him and was pumped up. He stretched out and hopped around for a little, throwing some punches into thin air and grinning at all the limp, groaning bodies that littered the floor.

"Hah! Too easy you guys!" he said, grinning and looking down at the boys who were still conscious. They didn't last long though and just passed out after a few minutes. Tsukune swung it over to Kurumu, Mizore, and Peter. He didn't know why he was going to them. Maybe he wanted to show off how great he was feeling to rub it into Peter's face. Maybe he wanted some excitement and knew that his friends attracted plenty of it. whatever his motivation, Tsukune made his way quickly to Kurumu's dormitory and started to knock on the door. When it didn't open, he decided to barge in, his adrenaline rush was completely overriding the manners in his brain.

"Hey Peter! Kurumu! Mizore-chan! Anyone home?!" he called out. He started searching for them, and opened every door he could to try and see if maybe they were hiding. When he barged into the bathroom, the last door in the dormitory, what he found astonished him. There, almost completely nude, except for a towel wrapped around her head, was the very busty Kurumu Kurono. She was wet, water beads rolling down her ever-curvy body. She stared at Tsukune and gasped.

"Tsukune-san!" she shouted out, trying to cover herself up fast. She yanked the towel off her head and wrapped it around her body, her breasts so large that they were hardly covered at all. "W-what are you doing here?!" she shouted out at him. She turned around and was blushing hard. She may have been pregnant, but it was still much too early for anyone to be able to tell. But a succubus pregnant was a force to be reckoned with. Her hormones were Very imbalanced. Right then and there she wanted to cry, to scream at the top of her lungs, to Tsukune, and maybe even to screw Tsukune out of his mind. Her obsession with Tsukune had been fading but enough of it still remained to make her curious about what he'd be like. Tsukune himself might have wondered in the back of his mind what Kurumu would have been like as a girlfriend but until today. What Tsukune had not noticed was the fact that the symbiote was now completely covering all the skin under his clothes. He gulped and walked up close to Kurumu. She stood there completely frozen, her eyes wide. Tsukune wrapped an arm around her.

"Kurumu-chan…." He muttered, coming in closer to her.

"Tsukune-sand…" she whined, blushing and completely freaking out inside her own head. The two's lips met and Tsukune started to give Kurumu tongue. Kurumu couldn't help but kiss back. She had wanted this for so long. Having this dream of hers come true was almost too much for her to handle. Suddenly it hit her. She was pregnant. She had found love in two others. Tsukune was a guilty pleasure, one that delighted her in so very many ways, but was she really willing to give up what she had achieved? Was she willing to betray Moka's trust? She didn't know the answer to any of these questions, so all she could do was break the kiss and cry into Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune blinked at what had just happened. He stroked Kurumu's head and looked at the symbiote that spanned from his wrist to the rest of his body. He stared at it and frowned.

"I'm very sorry Kurumu-san… I didn't mean to do this…I hope you and Peter and Mizore can forgive me for this. I acted weakly… I promise this won't happen again." Said Tsukune sternly. Kurumu sobbed for a little before her tears finally subsided.

"Tsukune… I… I… You are a very good man…" she said, closing her eyes and pulling Tsukune's head down, closer to hers, for what he both feared and hoped would be a hug to her breasts, but instead was a kiss upon his forehead. "Now, let's forget this every happened. We both came to our senses before anything too much happened. We just shared an innocent little kiss. We're still just friends, the way it should be." She said at him warmly. Tsukune managed to smile and then left the room. Kurumu just let out a heavy breath and put her hands over her forehead. "Geeze… and I thought I was a good kisser…" she said with a light chuckle.

Tsukune ran out to a tower on the roof and stripped down to his suit. He knew it had already begun to influence him, as he reflected on his behavior this morning. It had grown to such a large size in such a short amount of time. Was this thing really going to make him dangerous? He wondered if he should just use it less. Then he wondered if it was the suit that was influencing his decision. He wondered and wondered and wondered. This thing he was wearing, could it really affect his decision making? It had certainly affected his behavior, so such a leap wasn't impossible. His personality was clearly being changed and he didn't want to hurt anyone close to him. This thing had to be disposed of. He tried to grab the suit right off his back but it was really latched on. It covered his hands and head and clung to him as much as it could. But Tsukune hadn't been wearing it for long and he hadn't really done anything too unimaginable today, so this suit's hold on him was within his ability to break it. He tore off chunk after chunk of the thing and threw it onto the roof, then he took a small book of matches out of his pants pocket and light the thing on fire. He sighed heavily. He'd have to apologize to Peter for keeping the suit and for kissing the mother of his kids. He redressed and went to beg Moka for forgiveness with his tail between his legs. Kurumu coped with this by trying to put this out of her life. This tactic wouldn't last though.


	21. The New Monster on the Block

Moka and Tsukune had a tearful reconciliation, though Moka made Tsukune vow that he'd listen to her about this sort of thing next time, even though Tsukune had claimed he had little control over his actions. As for Kurumu…

"I made out with Tsukune for a little" said Kurumu, eating cereal from her bowl, sitting across the table from Mizore one breakfast morn. She continued to eat her cereal nonchalantly.

"What did you say…?" asked Mizore, glaring at Kurumu. Kurumu's eyes never left her cereal. She continued to eat and munch. She ignored the giant ice cage that had appeared around her.

"You heard me. It wasn't even a full make-out. He barged into the bathroom while I was getting out of the shower and we sort of kissed. I didn't let it go any further, I swear." said Kurumu, her tone getting just the slightest bit more defensive, but still maintaining her confidence, finishing up her cereal and drinking down all the milk. "It was a one-time thing for an old flame I used to obsess over, if you were in the same situation…" trailed Kurumu, standing up. Mizore let out a sigh. The ice melted. She got up and walked over to Kurumu. Then Mizore held Kurumu tightly and ran her fingers through Kurumu's hair.

"Don't do it again…" she said with a sigh.

"I won't" promised Kurumu. "Should we tell Peter?" asked Kurumu.

"The truth may harm him. It may be better we don't." sighed Mizore. The two walked right out of the dormitory and headed for class. They met up with Peter at the front gate as usual. While they couldn't just leap at him as usual, being into about 2 or so months of pregnancy more or less, they still sidled up to him and caressed his face and chest affectionately. They had not shown pregnancy and appeared much the same. The only difference seemed to be that the two would run off in the middle of class every now and again to make out in the bathroom and claim it was due to pregnancy issues. Things went on like this for about a week or so. It was on the next week that one day a man in a long olive green overcoat walked into class with a box. He was carrying the box on a dolly. The box itself was large and about the size of a man. It was solid steel cage with only a single rectangular hole which had vertical bars made of the same material as the box to cover it. The box and the bars were completely covered in odd symbols and lettering. No one could see what was behind the bars, but they couldn't take their eyes off of it. Everyone was either staring at the man or at the box. He took it to the back of the room and then left the classroom. Then everyone gasped. As the man exited, the Headmaster entered.

"Hello students…" said the Headmaster in his eerie voice. Everyone shuddered. "The one in this box is a student brought to us under special circumstances. I want you all to treat him as you would any other student though." Then the Headmaster walked over to Nekonome sensei and whispered something in her ear. She walked over to Mizore and whispered something else. Then he walked out of the room. The rest of the period, Nekonome sensei just went about trying to calm the quiet murmurings among the students.

"What did he tell you Mizore?" asked Kurumu to her. The entire group leaned in to listen to Mizore intently.

"He told me to keep the box cold…" said Mizore, her voice a little confused.

"Why do ya think he'd want that from you?" asked Peter curiously. Mizore just shrugged.

"Knowing the headmaster, he's probably got some weird plot in the works. More likely than not, he's allowed Peter to stay here because he trusts him enough to use him, probably the same way he's using us. He wants us to guard that box for whatever reason." said Moka, thinking outloud.

"Wow… I wonder who might be in it…" asked Yukari, pondering for a little while.

"Whoever it is… they're being locked up for a reason, either its for our safety, or for its safety." said Tsukune, looking to the box. No more than seventeen minutes after the box was hauled in were its true effects felt. A girl stood up. She stared at the box, and her eyes went dull. She walked over to the box and started to turn the dials on it. She ran her fingers over the symbols and light started to fill them, streams of light flooding the carvings little by little. Mizore stood up and stared at the girl.

"That box is supposed to be cold… you're heating it up…" she said calmly, freezing the girl and the box. Peter stared at the girl and sighed.

"She really doesn't hesitate to freeze does she…" groaned Peter. He grabbed the girl and pulled her from the box, then taking her back to her friends. He recommended they take her down to the infirmary before frostbite set in. Then Peter took his seat back at his desk. Classes came and went and the day seemed to carry on as usual.

Then lunch time came and they went off to the cafeteria. All except for Nekonome sensei. She stayed behind and stared at the box. She suddenly felt dizzy. She recalled what the Headmaster had told her "don't stare at the box for very long…". The words echoed through her head and she shut her eyes tightly but the symbols seemed to be burned into her retinas. She screamed and gasped and opened her eyes, staring wide-eyed at the box. Her eyes went blank for a second. She walked to the box in the same zombie fashion as the possessed girl. Then she walked over to the box and started to throw the three dials on the door of the box. They spun rapidly until she stopped them, one at a time. She turned them several times and ran her fingers over the carvings in the box in the exact same way as the girl. Several clicks were heard and gears could be heard turning and locks were clicking. She grabbed onto a dial and used it like a doorknob, pulling the heavy steel door open. Inside was a male figure with a skull mask and a straight suit made of tiny steel wirings woven together like denim. Etched all over the mask and the suit were the same kinds of symbols as what was on the box. To top it off were heavy steel chains that had padlocks all over them. And the chains and their locks had the same symbols. Nekonome stopped for a second. Then she stared into the eyes behind the mask.

"I will give you freedom… my lord…" she muttered, her trance stronger than ever. She put her hands onto the locks. The symbols on the chains started to glow. Then suddenly The Headmaster and the man in the green overcoat barged in. The man in green took out a gun and shot Nekonome with it. She fell over unconscious. Then the Headmaster spoke

"I thank you for not injuring my staff…" in his raspy voice. Then he walked over to Nekonome and picked her up. He set her down in her chair and the man in green brought his dolly to the box. He picked up the box onto the dolly and then hefted the male frame into the box. He closed the door to the box and the dials started to spin wildly, resetting. He carted the box out of the room. Then the headmaster spoke up again "Do you really wish to have this unfold?" The man in green stopped. He only nodded. Then he continued to cart off the box.

He went down an elevator with the box and set it right next to Tsukune and the gang's lunch table. They just looked up questioningly. The man left with his dolly under his arm. Everyone from Nekonome's class stared at the box and gossiped about it. Word spread through the lunch table and soon everyone was talking about it. Some gathered to gawk at the box and one boy even poked it. Mizore froze his finger real quickly and demanded he back away from the box. He did and everyone who was crowding followed his example. It wasn't long before Peter started to work on some homework. He used a clicky top pen to do it. No one noticed this, but in the past semester, all things metal were replaced with plastics. No one noticed this change and no one knew why it had happened. Peter's pen ran out of ink. He opened it up and held the ink carrying plastic tube against the light. Lo and behold there was no ink in it. He sighed and put his pen on the table then went to his bag for a new one.

The spring from his pen rolled down the table and over to the box. The symbols started to glow and the spring started to whirl and unfold into a funnel shape. It floated to the top of the box and planted itself dead-center on the top. Then the symbols started to glow. The entire box flashed brightly and the door opened up. The male form stepped out of the box. The chains fell to the floor with a loud and heavy clatter. Out stepped a boy in a straight suit. He appeared slack; his arms were limp, and the sleeves on his straight jacket/ full body suit were dangling well below his arms. He took a single step forward and removed his mask. Underneath the mask was a bright orange-haired boy with sunken eyes and very prominent features. He started to shimmy out of the full body suit to show that underneath it was tattered fabric in what may have loosely resembled clothing. He walked up to a window and put his hands upon the glass. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at him wide-eyed and fearful. Peter and Tsukune and Moka and the rest were tensed up, as if waiting for a fight. One never came though. He just stood by the window.

"S-so this is the school?....Mother and Father said it would be interesting…" he said in a murmur. Then he looked upwards. "I wish to leave… where's the sun?" he asked them all. The Headmaster and the man in the green overcoat were standing right behind him. Everyone stared at the spectacle with immense curiosity. Boxes of milk were being dropped; some girls fainted; the air was tense and the boy turned to the two.

"There is no sun. This school is in an alternate dimension. There is illumination, but no star anywhere in here." Said the Headmaster.

"N-no… NO!" screamed the boy. He smashed through a window with little effort. Then he leapt out and clung to a window pane. He looked around anxiously, hoping to see a sun that he would never see. He suddenly felt a chain wrap around his throat. The man with the green coat had thrown it and it seemed to want to imprison the boy. He groaned and clutched the chains around his throat. Then Mizore stood up and began to throw ice-daggers at the boy. Peter looked at this and shot out webbing onto the boy. He did a quick flip to evade the daggers and then lunged back into the room to avoid the webbing. "Hmph!" he grunted, landing onto the box. He picked up the spring and it began to unfold in his fingers. The spring became a single long wire of metal. The metal itself then broke down into what appeared to be its elemental components. Peter stared at the boy curiously. Then, each of the metals started to corrode into nothingness. Peter's eyes widened at this feat. Everyone else just got a little more tense and frightened. A huge surge of electricity surged from the boy's fingers down along his arm to his back. His whole body started to crackle in electricity. He exploded in a flash of blinding light that made everyone recoil. Everyone looked around as hard as they could but he was nowhere to be seen. Then Peter looked out to the edge of the forest. He saw the boy standing there staring at the floor with a dome of electricity crackling around him. Some dead tree limbs started to fly into the field only to burned up. Some pens and a broach that were nearby got pulled in as well. They hovered around, whatever wasn't metal melted into nothing and the metal just orbited the boy in his field before bursting into electricity and becoming nothing. Peter stared at the boy curiously. The man in the green overcoat just sighed.

"This is troublesome…" said the man in the green overcoat, the first words that anyone had heard him utter.

"Indeed…" replied the Headmaster, staring out into the field for a brief moment before returning to his office. Peter jumped out the window and ran to the boy.

"Peter wait!" called out Tsukune.

"Don't go!" shouted Kurumu. Then Peter became frozen from the waist down. Mizore jumped out the window and ran up to Peter.

"Do you know what you're doing?" she asked him, her face just a little worried.

"Nope…" said Peter calmly. "But, if I can do just one thing it's talk up a storm. Let me try." Said Peter at Mizore with great confidence. Mizore sighed and nodded. She unfroze him and Peter ran off to the Boy.


	22. John Lake

Peter stood before the glowing hemisphere which rose up off the ground and became a full sphere that hovered about 3 feet off the floor. Peter could feel the hair on his body start to become electrically charged. It stood and tingled, small surges of electricity moved from strand to strand.

"Hello!" shouted Peter up at the boy in the center of this sphere, "Can you hear me?" he said, a little frightened by the sparks. Peter refused to lose his calm though, and soon, everyone else had run up behind him. They stood a close distance, in battle positions, ready to fight this guy at a moment's notice. Peter raised his arm though. "back off guys, I don't think he wants to hurt us, or he'd have made his move by now. Hello! Can you hear me in there?"

"I WANT TO LEAVE!" shouted the boy in a fit of rage, lightning lashing out from his body, striking down trees and reducing some to ash instantly. Everyone flinched back but Peter stepped closer to the sphere. He raised his hand up to the ball and saw his very own bones in the light.

"Christ…" muttered Peter to himself, "Why do you wanna leave so badly? I mean do you really have to wig out like that?" Then the sphere flashed and pulsed, it dimmed but sparks kept shooting out of it dangerously.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE! MY PARENTS BROUGHT ME HERE!" screamed the boy. Lightning sparked out all over the place from the boy's tantrum. So much so that Tsukune was hit right in the chest with it.

"AUGH!" he screamed, his body glowing bright as the electricity flowed through him. Everyone stared in horror, Tsukune's skeleton becoming visible and smoke rising up off of his body. He groaned and fell over, pulling off Moka's rosario in the process. Moka transformed into a vampire and helped Tsukune up, removing the holy lock form his hand and allowing him to access his ghoul powers just enough to heal, before slipping the holy lock right back onto him.

"Step aside human, I'll deal with this." said Moka, stepping towards the creature, pushing Peter away. Then she looked up at the sphere and scowled. "You there! Why are you acting like a complete baby? Better yet, what are you?" she asked. Everyone but Peter did a little anime fall.

"You mean you don't know what he is?" shouted Kurumu at Moka.

"Why would you confront it then Moka-chan?" screamed Yukari. Then Moka got irritated.

"Silence!" she commanded. Then she returned her focus to the sphere, which seemed to get brighter again.

"I WISH TO LEAVE! WHY WILL THEY NOT ALLOW ME TO LEAVE?" screamed the boy. Suddenly a chain wrapped around the boy. The man in the green overcoat yanked on him. The entire sphere broke apart and the boy ceased glowing immediately. He fell to the ground and the man reeled him in. Then the man in the green overcoat took out a sharp piece of metal with the same writing on it as the chains and the box. He pierced the boy right through the chest. The boy didn't scream but sighed. All the energy in his body faded and seemed to course through the spear out into the sky as a brilliant lightning bolt. The boy fidgeted as the man tied him up in the chains.

"I'm sorry about this…" said the man, "This boy's named John Lake. He hails from another dimension where all creatures are sentient and forged of pure energy. When he crossed over into this dimension, he became nothing but raw power. His control over energy and matter-"

"Is godlike and you should fear me on every level!" screamed the boy. There was a moment of silence then the man in the green coat sighed heavily.

"Anyway, he's here because his parents sent him here. In his home he could live his life limitlessly, boundlessly. He was spoiled and his parents wished for him to live among humans to learn restraint, humility, and above all, compassion. He wants to leave because he's afraid. He fears he'll never get control of his powers. On his first day in this dimension-"

"STOP!" shouted the boy "JUST STOP!" He tried to move but the chains held fast, and the ground serving its purpose. He struggled and grunted then he let out a heavy sigh. "goddamit… why did she have to…" he trailed off, half-muttering to himself.

"Upon entering this realm, he saw a young woman. He stretched his hand out to this girl and all her atoms were ripped apart instantly. Soon he started to rip everything around him down to the atom. He had no concept of death in his dimension. He expected every living being to reform naturally the way it does in his dimension. They never did. He had no concept of death. I was given the task of handling his stay in our dimension. I chained him up, gave him a knowledge of what it meant to die. Told him how things were different. Naturally he was sickened." And the more the man spoke the more the boy squirmed. Then he started to sob.

"Why did she have to go away forever? I didn't mean to hurt her! I just wanted to say hello!" he choked out the last words, wailing, tears of highly charged bright blue ionic fluid flowing down his cheeks, sending sparks across the ground it hit. Peter then quickly ran off. He came back with a cardboard box of CD's and an Ipod he had taken with him to this school. He dropped the box and everyone stared at him.

"U-um… what are you doing?" asked Mizore, looking at Peter curiously, everyone tilting their heads at him.

"Music is art, and art is the purest language of the soul. If this guy is sad, let him listen sad music. I have all kinds of songs here, if he'd like to give it a try. He could probably listen to it just by holding it. The music is electronically stored onto these disks and this device. If you could just give it a gentle touch you could access the music." Reasoned Peter, looking at the guy with a smile. He stared at Peter with a puzzled look. The man in the green coat smiled just a little and loosened the chains. Then he pulled out the sharpened hunk of metal from the boy's chest. The boy stared out blankly and the disks floated out of the box, suspended in an electro-magnetic field. Suddenly everyone heard a loud garbled mess of sharp screeches. Everyone cringed and told him to concentrate harder or to stop. Then all but one disk fell to the floor. It hovered and hummed. Then it filled the air. From the bubble of electromagnetism surrounding the boy came Zero by the Smashing Pumpkins. The boy's eyes lit up and he stood in awe at the glorious sounds he heard. He pulled up another disk and listened to it. What played was the ghostbusters' theme. The sadder songs made him slump and curl onto the floor. His electrical current running along the ground around him. He wept like a baby over and over. Hey layed there for hours listening to songs. After about the first 4 minutes the man in the green overcoat dismissed the crew to their classes. By tomorrow no one saw the man in the green overcoat wheel in the boy. They wondered what had happened to him, and what was up with yesterday.

Then it happened. It was right in the middle of first period. Papers started to fly off of people's desks. It was as if a whirlwind was happening. A series of sparks flew along people's hair. The tiny particles of chalk from the board started to fly off of it and move around, orbiting a single point in midair. Sparks started to fly from that point, and soon, the particles of chalk spread out into much larger orbits. Huge flashes of intense light flared up and dissipated. From the flash came the boy. His entire body appeared to be having sparks dancing along it. He turned to Nekonome sensei and walked up to her. Everyone stared in awe at the boy and Nekonome sensei seemed to be shocked and confused. The boy gently placed a kiss upon her lips and she yelped. She was hit with a severe static shock that made her clothes cling so tightly to her that all the male students in the class bled from their noses instantly.

"Terribly sorry sensei, I simply needed to eliminate the excess charge somehow." He said with a gentle smile. "Oh, and thank you for answer Nekonome sensei blushed and tried to laughed softly.

"O-oh it was n-nothing!" she said, waiving her hand back and forth across her face. The electricity, as much as she hated to admit it, had tingled her just right and now she needed to go change panties. She stepped out of class and attended to her personal affairs while the boy took his seat at the back of class next to Kurumu and behind Peter. The boy smiled whimsically. Kurumu stared at the boy a little confused then bit her lip, trying to avoid showing off the nasty scowl that was trying to creep onto her face. Class came and went and then the break between classes was upon them. Kurumu grabbed Mizore and walked out with her into the halls. But instead of the face-sucking Mizore was accustomed to, all she got was rage.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Kurumu, "I knew he wasn't to be trusted!" she screamed, kicking a locker.

"Who?" asked Mizore, completely confused.

"Who else? That guy! What was his name? John Lake? He has a thing for Peter! I just know it! I mean… how could he resist Peter's kindness… his ability to delve into the soul so eloquently…" she sighed whimsically. Then she shook her head. "This is serious! We have Got to do something before this dude makes a move on Peter!" she said with a frown.

"I doubt Peter would return his feelings." Said Mizore calmly. "I mean, I'm certain he's straight." She said, taking her lollipop out of her mouth and breathing a cool breeze onto Kurumu to help her cool down. Kurumu shuddered and grinned, holding herself in the refreshing breeze, but quickly regained her train of thought.

"If Peter refuses this guy, we have no idea how he'll react! What if he goes crazy and blows up Peter?" she exclaimed, angrily smashing her head into lockers. Mizore grabbed her arm and tugged her away, realizing they were attracting attention and that the next class would soon begin.

"I promise we'll deal with this, let's just not make a scene for the moment" said Mizore calmly. The two entered their room and took their seats. Moka had been feeding on Tsukune the entire break and only after the bell rang did she reward him with a brief kiss upon his lips. Tsukune whined a little but upon receiving his reward he sighed happily and damn-near passed out in his contentment, much to the revulsion of his peers. But Tsukune was too buzzed on relationship endorphins to notice so he just daydreamed rather than take notes.

John however, sat at his seat at the back, observing. He kept looking at the back of people's heads and then stood up right in the middle of math class and walked up to Ririko sensei.

"Excuse me, you may not have realized this, locked up in your box, but you can't simply interrupt my class this way. Return to your seat or suffer a punishment" she said to him sternly, a somewhat horrifying look on her face. The boy stared at her.

"I understand your entire course perfectly. Please give me the final exam so that I may not waste my time here any longer. He said to her in a calm voice. She stared at him as though he had just slapped her across the face. The boy stared at her in slight curiosity. "I offended you… I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend, but-"

"Too late!" interjected Ririko sensei, almost immediately. "You've disrespected your teacher and as such you will be punished. He simply shrugged.

"Very well, then punish me." he said at her calmly. "However I would still very much like to take that final exam now." He added.

"Sit down!" shouted Ririko sensei at John. He appeared in his seat in a flash of light instantly and she glared at him. That was how the day had gone by. John stared at people and insisted he already knew the material to the teachers, but they, more rationally than Ririko sensei, explained he needed to take the course the same as everyone else. Upon asking why, they simply told him that it was the rules that he adhere to the curriculum and be graded the same as any other student. He shrugged. He didn't understand why there were these rules, and he wanted to break them. But his parents sent him here with a reason, and he didn't fully understand the consequences of breaking these rules, much like he didn't realize the consequence of accidentally ripping a girl apart. He thought it best to simply play along with these rules. Then came the night of his punishment with Ririko sensei…


	23. The Punishment

Peter and John walked to Ririko sensei's office together. John held Peter's hand; Peter thought it an odd, but just thought John was being friendly. They finally came to the unassuming door. Peter opened the door and lead John into the most frightening office a student could find his or her self in. They saw it was lit by candlelight and that it had skulls all around. They, or rather, Peter, stared in horror at what he beheld: Ririko sensei, dressed horribly provocatively, her room decorated like some sort of torture chamber, and worst of all, there were huge piles of books all over the place with whips and other, much more frightening instruments all around them. Peter walked through the room hesitantly and tried to avoid making eye-contact with Ririko sensei, taking the seat closest to the exit. John simply stood next to him. He actually glowed a little bit, trying to light up the room a bit more. Ririko sensei beckoned them closer and demanded that John cease his illuminating. He did so, with a shrug and went right up to her with no fear at all. Peter bit the corner of his mouth and stared at the floor, eyeing the exit and keeping his hand in a fist, web-shooters at the ready, his spidersense going haywire.

"Good evening gentlemen. Do you know why you're both here?" asked Ririko sensei, a smirk on her face and a long whip moving behind her almost of it's own accord, as if it were a tail. She felt quite content with herself and said to them, almost savoring their silence, "Well? A teacher has asked you a question, you Must answer her…~" Then the whip slapped down hard on the table, wood actually chipping off from the impact. Peter gulped at the frightening sight.

"We're here because we were insolent in class." said Peter, trying to keep his calm.

"Very Good…" said Ririko sensei, almost purring out the words and licking her lips. She slunk along, running her fingers along Peter's shoulders. He shivered in fear and shyed away from her pointed touch. She smirked at him. "So very sensitive aren't you Peter…" Then she turned her attention to John. "And you…you're the new student… I heard about the commotion you made, and about those rumors and of your powers… You think you're better than this institution don't you…" she said with a frown on her face. "I believe I'll teach you humility." She said, her words having the nasty sting of acidity.

John just stared at her. "You're dressed in a way that accentuates the more sexual parts of your body. I wonder why you do so. It seems to me that dressing in such a fashion would distract students, wouldn't it? Of course, where I'm from, we don't have sex, we have no sexual drive. Our dimension is boundless and limitless, expanding infinitely and always generating huge quantities of energy, a new being would simply pop into existence when enough energy congregates to form consciou-" Ririko sensei just whipped at him.

"Are you questioning your teacher's methods?" she shouted at him angrily, but her face quickly dissolved into a shocked look. The whip simply passed through John as if he were a hologram. Ririko sensei growled. "That's not Fair! Refusing to take your punishment?" she screamed

John just stared. "You're throwing a temper tantrum… I've read that children do this. What is it that you're being deprived of? Do you find pleasure in causing pain?" he asked her. Ririko sensei just exploded into frenzy, her tail shooting out of her waist, showing her lamias form. She aimed the end at him and John simply stared directly into the flower shaped tip of Ririko sensei's tail. He smiled softly at her extremely angry face. He just stared into her with a calm smile.

"You refuse to take your punishment? I Should have you expelled!" she screamed at him. Then John got a worried look on his face.

"I… it's not that I refuse to take punishment. I simply… You can't punish me, it's beyond your abilities." He said to her, his tone almost pleading.

"Beyond my abili- YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" She screamed and lunged at him, hitting the floor hard. "GET OUT! I NEED TO PUNISH A CHILD WHO CAN LEARN!" She shouted, ripping the door open and commanding John out. John simply sighed and exploded into lightning and tiny sparks of light, all of which dissipated into nothing. Peter simply stood there, hoping to get to slink away unnoticed, but Ririko saw him. She smiled and coiled herself around him, pushing her chest up against his face. "Sorry about that Peter-kun, now then… where was I…? Oh yes.. teaching you…" she licked his cheek and purred. "You're so very youthful… and your scent... It's remarkable… Like nothing I've ever smelled before…" she squeezed down on him, and Peter just groaned.

"Cr-Crap…" he thought to himself "If it weren't for my spider-powers I'd be screwed." Then he saw it, Ririko sensei's tail. It came down onto his head threateningly.

"I wish to teach you so very much…" she said with a smile.

"Peter-kun!" he heard Mizore and Kurumu shout out. Ririko sensei screamed out.

"NO! NO NO NO! Not again! Every time I try to teach a student… ALWAYS SOMETHING INTERFERES!" she screamed and moved towards the door. It was her mistake. Peter quickly shot webbing at her the moment she was distracted and leapt out of the room. He saw Mizore and Kurumu rushing towards him and hopped off the wall he landed on. They rushed him and demanded to know if he was ok.

"Yeah, thanks for the concern, but we have to go now!" he said, motioning to Ririko sensei, who was just about to get out of her bind and rush out at the three.

"Ririko-sensei… I have a message for you from John Lake… He told us you were about to violate Peter-kun, and that the reason he didn't stick around was because if he did, he'd have lost his patience and simply cooked you where you stood." John must have been listening in because at that instant all the candles in her room went out and then suddenly began burning again, igniting quickly into huge flames that reached to the ceiling then quelled back down to their normal height. Ririko stood there in fear, her glasses falling off of her face. She slunk back into her office, like a wounded animal retreating into its lair.

Peter, Mizore, and Kurumu walked down away from that scene, a little frightened of what John was capable of.

There was silence for most of the walk before Peter finally said, "Ok… so are all the teacher's that insane around here?" with a nervous look on his face.

"Not all… many but not all." Said Kurumu, smiling a little. By now, the time was February 4th. The girls were now into their fourth month of pregnancy. So it was rather strange that, when they walked back to their dormitories, laughing and telling each other jokes and stories about their past experiences with crazies, that Mizore clenched her stomach and said,

"The Baby's kicking me…" with a slight smile on her face. Kurumu smiled and then held her own stomach in the same way.

"So is mine…" she said. Now naturally this was not a particularly possible occurance, as the girl's had yet to put on weight, and their baby bumps were barely visible. So Peter got worried. The girls knew that it was strange. They had, after all, been preparing for baby-making for a large portion of their pubescent lives. They read all the books on pregnancy and were very educated in the subject. Peter didn't know much about monster gestation. He learned that a snow girl is usually pregnant for about 10 months, and a succubus for 7 and a half. Neither one should have a kicking baby till much later. Peter was scared.

"Guys… what if this accelerated baby growth is somehow because of my muted DNA… I mean.. I changed into a huge man-spider not too long ago…" he sighed and stared at the floor. "I've doomed our children…" he sighed. The words sounded funny as they came out, and he'd ponder his whole love triangle and baby-daddy-ness later, but right now, Peter had a problem. Two people he cared about, carrying his children, were in danger. That evening, Peter, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Tsukune, Moka, and John all gathered together in the clubhouse to talk about what was going on.

"I could look inside of you two…" said John. Everyone stared at him oddly. He just sighed. "I've been getting better at seeing particles… I know basic biology, I can see past layers of particles into organs, and I can project holographic images of what I see so you all can tell what's going on. Peter looked a little nervous, but Mizore said,

"Let's give it a try, we've nothing to lose if he's only looking." She said.

"Um… this doesn't involve radiation does it?" asked Peter nervously.

"Why would it involve radiation?" asked John curiously. "I'm just observing, why would I radiate them?"

"Sorry… I'm just unfamiliar with any way of seeing that's like what you're describing." said Peter, shaking his head and putting his head to his forehead, ideas of how John could see the way he does rushing into his head. John simply bent down and stared at one stomach then another. He put his hand out and from his fingertips, light began to project. A 3-D image actually started to form of slices of the girl's abdomens and internal organs. It was a fascinating lightshow. Of veins and organs. Then John slowly removed other organs from his hologram projection, leaving just the uteruses of the girls on display. Everyone stared intently at the projections. John moved in to show something. In each of the girls were twins. Inside of Kurumu, there was a male and a female, neither of which were well featured enough to tell so, but John showed specifications on the children. The two had succubus tails and small wing stubs. One however, had 4 eyes, not two, and the other had extra limbs on her abdomen. In Mizore's abdomen were two girls. They were less developed than Kurumu's but still frightfully ahead of schedule. Oddly enough, there was a little ice in her uterus, not so much that it looked like a frozen slushy, but more like a cup of lemonade with a few ice cubes in it. Inisde of Mizore though, everyone appeared relatively unspider-like.

"Oh god… the mutations, they've affected my sperm and are now inside of the fetuses… accelerated growth and development… mutated limbs... this is way over my head, I need help if I'm gonna fix this." said Peter in a rush, running off. Mizore and Kurumu just stood there with worried faces and then fixed their gaze upon their baby's images and their abdomens. "There's only one guy who could possibly be able to help…" thought Peter "and he'll need a blood sample." Peter ran right back to John. Tsukune Moka and Yukari were consoling Kurumu and Mizore and when Peter walked into the room, everyone looked up at him. Then Peter ran up to John, "John! Can you get me a small blood and tissue sample without damaging the fetuses?" asked Peter in a rush.

"Negative, they're too early into development. But, I can give you a complete map of their genomes. I just need a computer to put the data onto." He said, never taking his gaze off of the girls. "On a side-note, I've gotten better at manipulation of matter and energy, watch this." Said John, putting his hand out at a table whose screws came undone. The entire chair split apart into its pre-assembled parts which floated around, about one inch away from each other. Then the entire chair lit up and exploded into bits of light. "I've actually disassembled the wood into it's basic elements and I will now reassemble it, with not a single particle out of place." He said with a smile as the chair suddenly seemed to materialize out of thin air. Everyone just stared and Yukari clapped for him awkwardly.

"That's very impressive John, but there are bigger problems at hand." Said Moka with a great fret in her tone and on her face, her arms crossed. She hugged Kurumu and Mizore tightly. "I really wish your babies come out of this alright."

"Thanks for that Moka-san, you're a true friend." said Mizore with a soft but still worried smile on her face. Tsukune looked concerned but toughed up and walked to Peter and John.

"Is there any way I can help?" asked Tsukune.

"Yeah, where's the closest computer room?" asked John.

"Follow me." said Tsukune as he ran out of the room in a hurry to get this problem resolved right away for the sake of his friend's children. When they got there, Peter found that the school was fairly well funded. Its computer room didn't have any computer brands he recognized, and the keyboards were Japanese, but they looked sleek and there were enough to hook some up together and get a faster system. Then John put his hand on the monitor of the computer and felt around in it's circuitry.


	24. Slime Women

"I can feel its inner workings… I … hmmm… I'm searching through it's components… Ah! There it is! I have a complete understanding of how this computer words and every last particle moving through it. Now then…" the computer screen came on and the system opened up a strange display pattern. Then all of a sudden a huge amount of binary code flashed all over the screen. John's eyes flashed and Then the screen went white. A complete map of Kurumu and Mizore's twins' DNA was on the screen. "There it all is." said John. A CD ejected from the computer "It's all on that disc." said John.

"Great, now how do I send it to him…" asked Peter aloud to himself more than to anyone. "Wait… what if… What if…" then Peter ran to the white board at the end of the room and started to write out equations on it in marker. "Of course! The Time Dilation Accelerator! Ohnn's technology is the answer to traversing the dimensional gap! But… these equations are all I know of it, and when Ohnn went through it he became the dalmatian known as The Spot…" John just stood there with a soft smile on his face.

"Peter… I can work with these equations! Oh thank you!" shouted John, kissing Peter hard. Peter flushed hard and every hair on his head stood up. John broke the kiss and stepped back. Everyone stared at him in shock. "Peter, You enjoyed that, Probably more than you've ever enjoyed anything. See, what I did was electrocute every nerve in your body to make you feel nothing but pleasure. I thank you deeply for being a continuing help to me. Now I'm afraid we must part ways. Thank you for your help, but I must go." Said John with a smile on his face. Kurumu and Mizore just got angrier and angrier. John took a single step and a huge burst of ice pierced his chest. Everyone turned to stare at Mizore who was staring at the floor and looked up with the ugliest glare in the world. Suddenly a huge barrage of ice daggers flew at John from all around him. He walked through it all completely unscathed, every dagger passing through him like nothing, but that didn't stop Mizore from shooting them at him constantly.

Then Kurumu leapt at him. "I Knew you liked him!" she shouted, kicking at him and slashing at him with her claws. John just ignored their assaults. An electrical field started to pulse around him just like before. Then the field engulfed the whiteboard.

"Peter, I felt around in your mind for the location of Connors, the one you want to contact, yes?" said John. Peter nodded. Then John put his hand onto a huge series of equations that appeared on the board in black. They moved around and became symbols and bits of lights. Suddenly the computer monitor glowed bright. In the monitor, Peter saw doctor Curt Connors in his lab working. Peter got a huge grin on his face.

"Doctor Connors!" shouted Peter with a hearty laugh. "Fan-freaking-tastic! How do I send him the data?" asked Peter to John, clearly excited to see his mentor.

"Working on it…" said John, then the pitch of the humming that came from his sphere changed. The symbols on the whiteboard became white. Then something funny happened. Peter turned to the screen and saw that all the pixilation disappeared. The image became as clear as day. He put his hand onto the monitor and felt his hand go straight through. Peter gasped.

"Holy-!" gasped Peter, pulling his hand back immediately. Dr. Connors heard him say it and then turned to look at him.

"Peter? What are you doing? And why is there a hole in my wall?" he asked Peter, completely freaked out at the group of people he was seeing, whom for no apparent reason, were inside of a hole in the wall of his lab, which could not have been made more than 5 seconds ago, and without him noticing.

"Dr. Connors there's no time to explain, could you look at some DNA for me please?" asked Peter, handing Dr. Connor's the disc with the information on it. Dr. Connors took it and looked up at Peter, who was now gone, along with the hole in his wall.

"Pe-… oh geeze… I need to stop drinking so much coffee…" said Dr. Connors with a heavy sigh. He took the disc and went back to his research.

Peter looked over to John. "John? Why'd you stop?" he asked him, puzzled.

"Because, I've got an unlimited amount of realities to visit and the equations you gave me were more than sufficient. Peter, if you want to speak with Dr. Connors, or anyone from your home again, simply put this piece of paper over the computer tower." Said John, giving Peter a sticky note with more of the strange symbols that John was using.

"What is all this? How were you able to do any of that?" asked Peter, with so many questions he felt he could start his own talk-show.

"I only speak with the universe in this language. I give it instructions and it follows them. The universe is a lot more like a computer than you'd expect." said John, putting his hand over the whiteboard for a final time. "Good bye to all of you, You've been a great aid to me. I think I'll visit a star next… with that much raw power I could have the potential of what you humans call.. God." said John with an eager grin. The symbols on the whiteboard glowed brightly and then John exploded into a flash of light for the last time that they would ever see him. The symbols on the whiteboard were gone. The computer was off. The only evidence they had John ever visited them was the sticky note with his strange symbols. Peter looked at the girls and hugged them tightly.

"Don't worry, if anyone can help us it's Dr Connors." he said, trying to reassure them. They gave him weak smiles but Mizore couldn't help worrying over her baby. And Kurumu couldn't help wanting to leap at the whiteboard and smash it to pieces, hoping that somehow John would get that blow. Life went on pretty much as normal for the rest of that day, and even for the rest of the week.

But one night, Peter returned to his dormitory. He heard something creak though. He heard a sploosh and a thud. He heard the piping rattling around in the dry wall of his dorm. He went inside and got to bed. Tsukune was already asleep, kisses all over his face from his heavy private session of love-making with Moka. He slept with a smile on his face. Peter chuckled weakly and then thought of Mizore and Kurumu. Peter closed his eyes and fell asleep. He didn't know it, but something dripped in the kitchen sink. It dripped over and over. Then the sink gurgled. The knob turned and instead of water rushing out, out came a thick blue ooze. The ooze filled up the sink and overflowed onto the floor. Then a hand came up out of the ooze and turned the knob. The ooze started to pool together. It formed an almost human form and then that of a naked girl with a rather curvy physique. The purple semi-fluid slime girl walked up to the two boys while they slept. She bent down and licked both of their cheeks. The two gasped and shot straight up out of their beds, straightening up and looking around. When they did they saw the darkness of their empty room and heard nothing but the dripping of their sink.

Peter and Tsukune walked to class that day, Tsukune met up with Moka and fed her, only instead of feeding from his neck, like usual, Moka got adventurous that day, she decided to gently bite down on his tongue and drink her precious blood from it. Tsukune blushed hard at this new feeding style, but refused to protest, despite that inside his head he was screaming and jabbering uncontrollably. Yukari stared at this act from afar, drooling and squealing happily. As for Peter, he had Mizore and Kurumu sidling up against him so gracefully and subtly, that he didn't notice they were so close until Kurumu gave him a good morning facerape with her chest. Mizore just kissed his neck with her icy lips. Peter shivered and felt his body tingle at the treatment, he was no where near used to it.

"G-good morning huns…" he said with a huge blush on his face. They all walked and talked their way to the school entrance, when they were approached by a girl. She wore a skirt so short it made the other girl's skirts look like Victorian dresses. She had large breasts pushed up so much that they were nearly bursting out of her skimpy outfit. She smiled at Peter and Tsukune. They both stared at her. They could have sworn they knew her from somewhere. Suddenly all the girls got cold and angry, they all glanced at the girl casually, almost as if not noticing her, but there was poison in their eyes.

"So you're the school newspaper club? The voice of the people?" asked the girl with a soft smile on her face. "Well it's nice to finally meet you all." said the girl brightly. She walked in between Tsukune and Peter, sliding her hands over their arms. The two could feel that her touch was wet. She walked away from the school with a smile and the boys just looked at their arms. There was a strange blue liquid.

The group went to class and learned the lessons that they would clearly need for the rest of their lives, like ancient literature and trigonometry; Tsukune and Peter went to the bathroom before lunch. As the two washed their hands after taking care of business, the water stopped. Then out from the sinks poured a purple ooze. Peter's spidersense went off and he leapts back, shooting a web at Tsukune to yank him away from the sink. Then they heard a bubbling gurgling sound from the ooze. It flowed down onto the ground and pooled into a tight puddle that slowly rose up to become the girl they saw before, and the girl from last night. She giggled at them.

"Hello again boys…" she purred. Then she leapt at them, exploding into a wave of slime that wrapped around the boy's waists.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" shouted Peter at the girl.

"I love the way you two smell… and I am Lorelei. I am a slime girl and my kind feeds on male's semen to grow and multiply. I don't much care for the scents of the boys at this school, but I've pined after Tsukune for some time now. I love the way he smells…" she said, moving in on Tsukune, liking his cheek, much to his distress. "Now I was trying to wait for after graduation to take him for myself… but then I smelled you and I had to have you both right away. Peter-kun… You smell soo… different… interesting… almost dirty~" she said with a smile, pushing her breasts up against him. Then the water in the sinks started to run. It poured out onto her slime and her breasts started to grow in size. Tentacles started to rise up from the slime. They wrapped around the two boys and flowed up into their mouths. They heard faint noises after that. The rest of the world started to go black. They woke up the next day in the infirmary, surrounded by the girls.

"What happened?" asked Tsukune with a groan, looking around.

"You were both attacked by a slime woman. She would have killed the two of you with her paralytic poison if Nekonome-sensei didn't walk in on the scene." said Yukari, enthusiastically motioning to Nekonome-sensei.

"Oh it was nothing!" said Nekonome-sensei shyly with a big grin on her face. She put her hands on her head and shook her head to not turn red. "I'm not some sort of hero! I just walked into the boy's room by mistake and saw what was going on then screamed at the top of my lungs. The girls were the real heros." she said, pointing to Moka and Yukari.

"Nekonome, you play-" said Moka, trying to give Nekonome-sensei more credit, but was quickly cut off by an overly enthusiastic Yukari.

"Moka was incredible! I threw a few spells and a shield or two, but it was she that threw a sink at the slime girl and kicked her into bits!" she said, making a big explosion motion with her arms. They all chuckled and asked about the work they caught up on, and in a half hour, the last of the poison was out of their systems and they were free to go.

Then a week later Peter tried to contact Dr. Connors again. He turned on the same computer at the same time and put the sticky note over the tower like John told him to. Moka walked him to the computer lab, she had to type an essay for a class anyway. She didn't even turn on her own computer though, she was too curious to see if this would really work or not. Then it happened. The monitor turned white and they could see into Dr. Connor's lab again. He was looked into a microscope and looked up to see Peter in the hole in his lab again. He gasped and dropped his huge stack of papers all over the floor at the sight.

"Peter!" he shouted, trying to regain his composure. "Oh geeze… how do you do that?" he sighed.

"Sorry Dr. Connors. Um, have you found anything on the DNA?" he asked him. Then Dr. Connors got a serious look on his face.

"Yes Peter." he said, sounding terribly worried.


	25. Nick Fury

"Peter, I'm astounded that you got this at all, it's simply remarkable stuff. I can't be certain of anything without an actual sample, but it has similarities in it to something a … colleague of mine has shown me once before. Whatever all this data is, none of it is human." He said to Peter with a worried look, showing him various charts of his analysis.

"Yeah Doc, look… I… I have to be honest about this… I'm not… I'm Spider-man. I impregnated these two girls and I'm afraid the fetuses are dealing with similar spider mutations that I dealt with." Said Peter with a heavy sigh, feeling relief at finally being able to tell his mentor about his mutation. "Please don't tell anyone Dr. Connors." begged Peter.

"What? Peter why do you think I'd tell anyone… You've aided me so very much with my own… disorder. I can't even begin to tell you how glad I'd be to help you in this in any way I can. Can you please give me any more information to help you at all?" asked Curt taking the entire situation rather well, being as professional and friendly as ever.

"I… wow Dr. Connors, You really are the best. I um, oh wow, where do I begin here." stammered Peter, wondering what to say to Curt.

"Oh, is that one of the girls?" asked Dr. Connor's motioning to Moka. Moka just stood there and shook her head, blushing.

"Oh no, this is Moka. She's a friend" said Peter.

"You know Peter, not to sound judgmental, but isn't this what all that sex-ed in High School was for?" asked Dr. Connor's quizzically. Peter just sighed and turned his head, exasperated by the truth that just seemed much too drastic than his normal life to be real. "Sorry Peter, I don't exactly mean to pry into what you do in your personal life." said Dr. Connors, trying to avoid the sensitive subject.

"I, well anyway, they seem to be developing at an accelerated rate. They're growing spider-like appendages just like when I was going through the man-spider mutation. It's frightening. I see multiple eyes and limbs and I just don't know if she's gonna give birth to eggs or something." exclaimed Peter with an exasperated sigh. "And they're too early to extract any samples from" said Peter.

"Wait, Peter, if they're growing faster than usual, doesn't that mean that the three weeks that have passed, they could've developed more? Meaning it could be more safe to extract DNA now?" asked Moka

"Wait, of course!" exclaimed Peter as he hugged Moka. "We could bring Kurumu and Mizore into Dr. Connor's lab and he could examine them up close. Moka, go get Mizore and Kurumu, and I'll help Dr. Connors set up his equipment." said Peter, crawling through the portal in the monitor. Dr. Connors grabbed Peter by the arms and helped to hoist him through the hole. Once Peter was safely through the hole, he went to nearby lab equipment. "Just the way I left it, Doc." he said, breathing in the familiar smell. Then he sighed. He looked around glumly. The reason this place reminded him so much of Gwen was because this is where they had interned together during the summer that she passed. Then they heard it. There was a loud explosion and then shouting. It was down the hall and then they heard men marching through. They ran into the lab, guns in their hands. Then a man with an eye patch stepped forward.

"Curt Connors I presume?" said the man in his gruff voice. "Hello Peter, it's good to see you again. I'm going to cut the pleasantries and head right to business. Mr. Connors here has found some real strange information. Nothing human. In fact, nothing like that has ever been on earth, That we know of. Peter, we detected your little time dilation portals. We thought we cleared this up Peter. Now you and your professor here are up to something and I'm not going anywhere until I'm up to speed." said Nick Fury, crossing his arms and giving them a rigid, unbreaking look that would make any grown man crap himself. Dr. Connors stared at all the men with fright but Peter just glowered.

"How do you know about the DNA?" asked Peter angrily, clenching his hand into a fist and taking a step forward as if he was about to pounce. "And how is any of this SHIELD's problem?" demanded Peter.

"We've been keeping tabs on the good doctor for a while now. You don't just turn into a lizard without garnering SHIELD's attention. We intervene now because any alien matters will be dealt with strictly by SHIELD regulations. You have DNA that hasn't ever graced our planet and you have Ohnn's dimensional portals. From where I'm standing you're aiding a foreign planet. Care to give me your side of the story here and now or do I have to take you in?" he asked him, raising his laser gun at Peter and taking his own offensive stance. Then Kurumu and Mizore appeared in the portal. There were men who were aiming their guns at the portal who jumped back and aimed their weapons at the two. They just stared blankly then looked at Peter who was staring down the barrel of Nick Fury's weapon. They screamed out to him.

"Mizore, Kurumu! Stay put!" he shouted to them. "I'm about to sort this out! No one needs to fire a weapon or impale someone or anything… Just calm down everybody." said Peter, getting genuinely worried.

"Peter if you wanted to escape you would have by now. So why don't you just tell me what you want to say." said Nick, just as calming as Peter was.

"Lower your weapons and I will." said Peter. Nick obliged and commanded his men to lower their weapons. "First off, there aren't any aliens. It isn't what you think. I used Ohnn's portals to get back here because I needed help from Dr. Connors. There are fetuses in Mizore and Kurumu." he said, motioning to the two girls. "I impregnated the two of them and evidently my sperm is as unstable as I was when I went through the man-spider transformation. I don't know what's going to happen to those fetuses but I'm severely concerned for their safety." said Peter angrily, motioning the girls to him.

"Shoulda thought about that before you knocked them up, webhead." said Fury with a stern look on his face. "What are they? We know what genes are from you, but the genes they contributed to the bouncing babies aren't human. Stop keeping secrets and tell us what's going on." demanded Fury, furrowing his brow. Peter growled.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Fury." said Peter, scowling.

"Peter… let's fight our way out. We can't let them know about the school." said Mizore, drawing an ice shuriken. Kurumu grew out her much too sharp claws and stared down some men. Peter just looked at Dr. Connors and he sighed. The men stepped forward, standing next to Fury instead of behind him, their weapons aimed at everyone. Then came a cry from the portal.

"WAIT!" shouted Tsukune. He leapt out of the portal along with Moka, Yukari, and Ruby. They looked around at the men. "You can't take them unless you take us too!" he declared to the men with a bold look on his face.

"No one's going anywhere until we get some answers." said Fury, remaining in perfect control of the situation. "Now then, what are these girls, who are these other people, and where does that portal lead to?" everyone went silent. "No one's feeling chatty? Well then I guess we're just going to have to resort to good old fashioned torture." He said, nodding to the men. They started to advance on the girls, picking them up by the arms.

"WAIT! Your business isn't with them, it's with me! They're harmless or else I wouldn't be vouching for them. Damn it Fury, you know me. If they were dangerous I'd have known by now." he said, staring Fury right in the eyes.

Fury just sighed. "Alright Parker, you've made your point. But I still need to know. If you refuse to tell me, then I'll just find out for myself." he said, making his way to the portal, about to step through. Then everyone protested.

"You can't go through!" shouted Tsukune

"If you go they'll execute you for sure!" warned Moka, distraught at what this entire situation.

"And you said they were friendly." remarked Fury dryly.

"They are. They just can't have humans knowing about them." said Peter, trying to explain it to him.

"Peter you know SHIELD is all about secrecy. Now then, I think I'm going to just take a little trip." said Fury, putting his arm through the portal. He pulled himself through and looked around at the computer lab. He assisted 4 other men through the portal, helping them through. He looked around for any adult. The lab was empty.

"Oh this is not good…" muttered Ruby to herself, "the headmaster won't be pleased at all…" She let out a groan and fell to her knees. She was about to cry, so Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari bent down to console her. In this time Dr. Connor's had been curled up on the floor, his back to a wall, staring out at all these people. He was so worried, wondering if someone had gotten to his wife and children. Fury stepped out into the halls and grabbed the nearest student by the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the man in charge is?" he asked the boy, as non-threateningly as he could, which was still intimidating.

"I… Um, he's at the end of the west corridor on the second floor." he stammered out. Fury walked down the corridor. He'd looked at the compass on his communicator but it wasn't' working. Communication was down too. He was guiding himself with signs that pointed to what were supposedly north and south corridors. Eventually he found himself at a door. The Final Door on the West Corridor. He ordered his men to stay outside the door. He turned the handle and entered the room to see a man in robes with piercing eyes.

"You running this show?" asked Fury, hiding that the eyes were giving him the creeps.

"Ahh… A human. It was only a matter of time before someone from their governments showed up." He said in his eerie voice.

"I simply want to talk. SHIELD Policy demands I exhaust every diplomatic solution in the event of conflict. I'm not here for trouble. I just want answers." he said, taking charge even in this situation.

"You want to know what this all is? I'll tell you. This is a school for monsters. We teach them basic things that any high school would, But we also guide them in the art of blending in with human society. There are monsters in the human world, adults going about their lives in peace." said the Headmaster, "But if any humans ever found out that peace would shatter." he said, sounding just a little more aggressive, standing from his seat.

"I'm not here to make waves. I know about cover-ups, and I think that this is something SHIELD would like to aid." said Nick, taking a seat infront of the Headmaster's desk. He light up a cigar and started to smoke.

"What do you propose?" asked the Headmaster, his stare fixed upon the strange man in a jumpsuit with an eyepatch.

"Why don't you take a seat and we can talk." he said calmly, a smile forming on his face. The headmaster started to grin too, it was an eerie smile, but so was everything else on him.

Nick Fury returned from the portal 1 hour later.

"Men, let's move out, this operations over. Spiderman, keep up the good work, and good luck with your pregnancy problems." he said blandly, brushing his hair back and letting out a heavy, exhausted sigh. For a moment he muttered to himself, "that headmaster's one freaky twist… but a reasonable one…" before he went out the door, promptly followed by his soldiers.


	26. Bonding Time

Everyone stared as the men walked out, and eventually Dr. Connors, who was backed up into a wall in the fetal position, stood up and dusted himself off. He let out a very heavy sigh and looked at everyone.

"Now where was I?" he said, trying to recover from what just happened. He walked over to his desk and picked up the papers he was thumbing through earlier. He just looked at them blankly, as if he saw the words but they were written in a foreign language. He just sighed and put a hand to his head. "S-sorry … Pete, I just um… can I lie down for a bit… I um… this is all just a bit much." he breathed out, exhaustion written all over his face. He leaned back, uneasily, onto the counter, breathing slowly.

"Relax Dr. Connors. Just breathe. I know Fury. He's an obnoxious hothead but I doubt he or his team will be causing you any trouble from now on. Your family's safe. I'm sure of it." he said, putting a hand on Dr. Connor's shoulder, trying to say anything he could to calm him down.

"Y-yes… of course…" he said slowly, breathing out and looking at the papers again. "I've um… I've found that the DNA of the um… fetuses isn't quite stable. I'm going to need some cell samples first, but if you'd take a seat on the table we can begin examination." said Dr. Connor's motioning to the table. The girls looked uneasy.

"Peter-kun…" said Mizore "are you sure this is safe?" she asked him, her hands gripping his shirt, fear lacing every word she spoke. Kurumu wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and held him tightly, begging for any form of reassurance that all was well.

"Don't worry you two, I'll collect the sample myself. You're in my hands." He said to them, motioning them to the table. The two wore their uneasy faces until they sat up onto the table. They held each other's hands tightly and looked at Peter and Dr. Connors.

"Please be gentle… these are our babies you're talking about here…" said Kurumu, pleading with them to not screw up.

"We have to trust Peter, Kurumu." said Mizore coolly, she always was good at keeping a level head in extreme situations. But then of course… she did have a mild flare up now and again… "Peter, just remember, if you harm our babies, even if it's by accident, I don't know what I'd do… considering that you, inadvertently or not, caused this whole ordeal…" she said, the room getting much colder and blades of ice forming on her fingertips.

"Mizore, trust me, we'll figure this out, no matter what it takes. It's my children inside the two of you and I'm just as worried as you both are." he said, feeling guilt wash over him, but remaining strong in appearance to keep the girls from losing any confidence in him. He took out the tube and began the procedure of threading it through, into the girls to collect amniotic fluid and the tiniest bit of tissue samples from the fetuses, which were now looking much too advanced. Peter extracted from every fetus and prepped to grow more of the cells and run tests. Peter and Dr. Connors said it could take a few days to find anything conclusive. Kurumu was impatient, and almost went on a tirade with her frustration. But her fury was quelled by the ever-calm Mizore, who just groped her chest and made a small 'beep' sound, giggling a little. Kurumu just stopped, in mid-breath, before she got to yell, and just stared at Mizore, jaw slacked. Ten seconds of Mizore giggling happened before Kurumu joined in and held her close, laughing madly. By the time it was over, Kurumu had entirely forgotten what she was going to say to Peter and returned to the school with Mizore, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Ruby. Peter just breathed heavy relief and made a mental note to thank Mizore properly later for saving his bacon. Peter and Dr. Connors worked tirelessly for days on end, Dr. Connors even pushed his other research back some in order to give the cells his utmost attention. Over the next few days the girls would see little-to-nothing of Peter. As for Tsukune and Moka, they were always taking personal time to be with each other. That left Kurumu and Mizore alone with Yukari. Now normally, Kurumu and Mizore would be taking all sorts of alone time like Moka and Tsukune were, but Yukari was alone and bored and refused to leave them alone. She'd rather interrupt the Kurumu and Yukari's alone time than Moka and Tsukune's, as she always shouted at them, quite blatantly, whenever they yelled at her for randomly interrupting their kissing. So eventually, the girls indulged Yukari and her urge for entertainment.

"What do you mean?" whispered Kurumu into Mizore's ear, "we can't entertain _her_. She's a snotty little pervert that has only mean things to say towards me." whined Kurumu.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Whispered Mizore right back, suppressing the smile she had at the devilish thoughts that crept through her head. "Ok Yukari, truth or dare time." She said, just the slightest twitch of her lips barely giving away her intentions. Kurumu's eyes widened and she scooted away from Mizore, her tail showing itself, wagging with excitement, Kurumu's face fighting not to give it all away. She bit on her lip and composed herself quickly. Yukari didn't seem to notice the two's odd behavior and just gave them a nod.

"That's an acceptable game." She said, readjusting her hat.

"Ok, I dare you to make out with Kurumu." Said Mizore, smiling wickedly. Yukari just yelped and sat up straight, her face getting terribly red.

"W-what?" she shouted at them. She looked at them anxiously and pulled her hat over her head, whining loudly. "Why did you pick something like that right off the bat! Stupid!" She whined and squirmed in place for a moment or two before she heard the dreaded words from Mizore's lips.

"I suppose you're just too much of a little kid to comply…" said Mizore, shrugging and turning away from her. Then to further egg on the girl, Kurumu leaned in and whined into her ear,

"What's the matter Yukari-chan… are you scared of little old me?" She goaded, making a kissy face at her. Yukari just screamed and pumped a fist into the air.

"Oh damn it that's it!" she shouted at the pair. "Bring it on!" she said, getting a serious look on her face and sitting firm, determined to take on anything the girls threw at her.

"Ok… get ready then…" said Kurumu with a grin on her face. She sat real close to Yukari and opposite to her. She put her hands on Yukari's shoulders and just quickly brought her in, smashing her lips against Yukari's. She kisses her furiously, slamming her tongue down past the young witch's lips and wrapping it around her tongue. Kurumu coiled her arms around the young witch and held her in a tight embrace, giving her the entire Kurumu experience. Her breasts pushed up against Yukari's who, at the age of 14, was only just starting to develop. They were between an a and b cup and didn't quite compare to the pregnant succubus's moocow breasts of at least triple D status. Yukari blushed at how soft Kurumu's … Tongue was. Yukari's eyes were wide at what she felt. Kurumu had to be the most fantastic kisser in the world. Her saliva was so warm and ran down her throat, while her tongue did tricks inside of her mouth, rubbing sweet spots she didn't even know about. The tip of her tongue stimulated the roof of her mouth and wrapped around her tongue at least twice, somehow being impossibly long and flexible. All she knew was that her tongue was now hostage in the mouth of Kurumu, being sucked on and massaged, making her head go fuzzy and her crotch get insanely wet. Kurumu moaned at the top of her lungs into poor Yukari's mouth, then released her. She smirked while Mizore stared at her handiwork. She watched Yukari whine and squirm and grab her crotch.

"Ooh, wow, you're so riled up you're going to finger yourself right here and now?" asked Mizore with a smirk on her face. Kurumu just giggled and sat in Mizore's lap.

"I Hate you two! You're just mean bitches! You got me all wet and then… Ugh! You're infuriating!" cried Yukari, sitting up and running off, thinking to herself, "This is bad! I Need an outlet for these feelings!"

While all this was going on, Tsukune and Moka were up in Tsukune's dorm, kissing each other gently. Moka smiled at Tsukune.

"I've got something for you… Tsukune-kun…" she said, blushing and staring at her legs. They were on Tsukune's bed, kneeling, when Moka looked up at Tsukune and began to unbutton her shirt. Tsukune gasped.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, his eyes wide, all of his fantasies rushing through his head. Moka just smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes… I'm very sure Tsukune-kun…" she said, smiling her big bright smile. Tsukune couldn't

hide from Moka how cute she looked to him. She made him blush, but she also made him hard. And at this proximity, it didn't take Moka much to notice. She gasped and Tsukune shook his hands and begged that she allow him to explain. Moka just shook her head. "No Tsukune, this is just what I hoped would happen…" she said, blushing hard and smiling at him. Tsukune blushed hard; he looked at Moka and leaned in close to her, his breath hitting her cheek. Neither one quite sure how to start this, so Tsukune, uneasily, wrapped his arms around Moka's waist, and Moka draped her arms around Tsukune's neck, kissing him a little more and undoing his shirt buttons. Tsukune gulped and finally mustered up the courage to remove Moka's bra. She finally just grabbed his arm and said, "A-allow me Tsukune-kun…" before she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. Tsukune blushed hard.

"I-I'm sorry for fumbling with it so much… I… um I'm just-" but before Tsukune could finish his explaination, Moka kissed him, this time more fiercely, making sure he knew that he was now hers. Moka ran her hand down Tsukune's back. Tsukune caught sight of Moka's breasts, and unfortunately for him, blood gushed out of his nose as he beheld her perky young chest. She had really grown since her 2nd year of high school, into a full 36D chest. Tsukune just stared and blushed hard. They were as big as Inner Moka's, when she took over the body. He blushes hard and felt Moka run her hands along his chest, stroking his abdomen and sticking her thumbs down into his pants. Tsukune put a hand on the back of Moka's head and around her waist, pulling her in closely to suck face with her more, venture as far as to pulling her skirt down a little. When he got no indication that Moka wanted him to stop, he took it as her green light to go ahead and remove her skirt. Tsukune felt Moka unzip his pants and pull his erection out through his underwear, moaning and gasping as Tsukune removed her panties. She gripped down hard on his cock and Tsukune put a hand on Moka's legs, squeezing them a little. He kissed her hard and shook a little bit, as he uneasily readied himself to enter her. They didn't notice, however, that Yukari was sitting inside their closet, having teleported into it and looking out of it through the slats. She suppressed every moan as she watched, fingering herself furiously. She bit her lip and squirmed, watching as Moka and Tsukune rode ontop of each other, moaning and panting. Yukari just flushed hard and stared at the two, squeezing her own genitals to a throbbing point, biting down on whatever article of clothing was nearby to keep herself from moaning out in pleasure.

Tsukune and Moka passed out after their climax. Yukari was panting and got up woozily, opening the door and looking at the two, curled up around each other, their legs entangled with each other, Moka stroking Tsukune's chest, her head buried into his neck. Yukari smiled at the sight, biting her lip, unable to resist the urge of hugging the two, enjoying the smell.

"One day you two will accept me…" she said, sighing happily. She skipped off to annoy the two girls; she wasn't about to let this go so easily. It'd been no more than an hour since Kurumu and Mizore had cleansed their afternoon of Yukari with a terribly provocative kiss, when Yukari returned. She looked at the two girls, who were now barely clothed, outside, kissing hard, emitting dangerous amounts of yoki out into the atmosphere to ensure no one would dare disturb them. She cleared her throat and the girls looked up at her. They groaned and quickly re-clothed themselves. 

"What could you possibly want now?" said Mizore, more irritated than angry.

"Could it be she's fallen for these?" asked Kurumu, standing up and giggling, bending over to give Yukari a huge sight of her hefty cleavage. Yukari just glared.

"Of course not Boob Monster! I'm here to prove to you two that I'm not going to be gotten rid of so easily. I'm more durable than either one of you." She said, practically beaming with pride. The two girls just groaned and gave up, sitting up straight and deciding to appease the young witch.

"So what would you like to do, Yukari-chan?" asked Kurumu, particularly unenthusiastic about spending her day this way, entertaining a 14 year old punk with too much ego. Admitedly though, Yukari was persistant, most would have simply passed out from that kind of ferocious kiss. And so, the girls spent the rest of the day together.


	27. The Rival?

The following day was like any other; Peter woke up, Mizore and Kurumu prepared breakfast and he looked through all of his papers just to make sure he didn't lose any important papers. As it turned out, Peter had unofficially moved out of his dorm with Peter and moved in with Moka, while Kurumu and Mizore had started just living with Peter in the dorm room to make sure he didn't feel lonely. The entire affair had become like playing house.

"Hmm… chromatin solutions… Gene maps… wait.. wait where's the?- oh… There it is…" muttered Peter, rifling through more papers. Kurumu tried her best, but couldn't help it as she giggled just a little.

"What is it?" asked Peter, looking up at her curiously.

"It's you, Peter-kun. She's laughing because you go through this every day and every day you rush out the door franticly. Just watch, you're going to eat your breakfast, as fast as you can and sprint out the door." said Mizore with a soft smile, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck and kissing him. "It's so silly and I love it…" she sighed happily, running her fingers through his hair and pressing her lips to his once more. She and Peter kissed each other more and more, their tongues wrapping around each other, every second caused them to linger more and more until their make-out session burned with intensity. The only thing that stopped their passionate kiss was a light whine. Their lips parted and they turned to see Kurumu pouting just a little. She had stopped cleaning pots and pans and had her arms crossed, making an adorable little pouty face.

"I want to kiss too…" she muttered, staring off to the side, sort of offended but playing it off as if she was deeply hurt. Mizore and Peter just chuckled. They both kissed either side of Kurumu's cheek. She smiled and blushed, pulling the two of them into her chest. "That's better!" she giggled. Peter scarfed down his breakfast as fast as he could, not even sitting down.

"OkByeILoveYouBothSeeYouLater!" he shouted as he ran out the door in his usual rush. The two girls just sighed and laughed.

"Let's hope he gets a job less busy than this." joked Kurumu. Mizore just nodded and couldn't help but stare at Kurumu's lips. Kurumu noticed and leaned in real close to her, inhaling the air around her. "Something on your mind Mizore-chan…?~" she said, bending over just a little to give Mizore a fuller view of her cleavage. Mizore just blushed more and kissed Kurumu gently.

The two started to make out as hard as Mizore had with Peter. Their tongues clashed and their mouths muffled each other's moans. They'd have had sex right there and then in Peter's dorm kitchen had Yukari not showed up.

"Hiii!" she squeeled loudly, laughing as the two scrambled to pick themselves up off the floor. Mizore and Kurumu glared at her, both showing their claws, ready to pounce. Yukari screamed and pleaded for her life, waving her arms frantically. "Please Don't! I have so much to live for!" Mizore and Kurumu just groaned and rolled their eyes at Yukari.

"So you're here why again?" asked Kurumu, severely annoyed at the intruder, going back to cleaning dishes. Mizore started to put away leftovers into the refrigerator.

"Yeah," she said, closing Tupperware containers with food and putting them into the fridge, "shouldn't you be studying for tomorrow's test or heading for school or even offering a teacher sex to make sure you get a hundred and ten percent in the class?" asked Mizore coldly, never taking her eyes off the leftovers. Yukari would have been deeply hurt by the last comment had she not finally gotten Mizore's sense of humor and laughed a little.

"Noo.." she said indignantly, "I'm not all about my brains you know!" she said, pouting.

"Oh yeeahhh?" asked Kurumu, preparing her little verbal assault, "it seems like that's all you ever have to brag about Yukari. And Mizore, she doesn't need to have sex with all every teacher, she's just Such a Little Einstein" She said, laughing and pinching Yukari's cheeks, babying her to a breaking point. Yukari squeeled indignantly and bit Kurumu's hand. The two flailed before Mizore shot ice daggers at the two's clothing, pinning their hands to the counter.

"Enough… We have to finish cleaning the kitchen." She said, now wiping the table-top. Kurumu and Yukari sighed then started to fix up the kitchen. As Yukari helped out, Mizore and Kurumu's attitude towards her slowly softened. The three walked out the door and headed for school. Yukari said to the two that they should spend every Sunday together, since yesterday was such a successful outing. Mizore smiled, she liked the idea of having a little girl's club to just have fun. Kurumu however got uneasy. She quickly dismissed the idea as stupid and no matter how much Mizore tried to persuade her, she resisted.

"I… I just have a thing on Sunday alright?"

"Wait, so is that why you disappeared for a whole half hour yesterday when you were "going to the bathroom?" asked Yukari, eyeing her suspiciously. "Are you meeting with someone?" asked Yukari, leaning in real close to Kurumu.

"He's just a friend I meet with!" shouted Kurumu defensively.

"Oh so it's a boy!" shouted Yukari, getting even more suspicious and overly excited. Kurumu just groaned and got more and more frustrated.

"Look! I… erm… Ugh… alright… I guess the truth had to come out at some point…" Kurumu sighed and looked at the two nervously. "You promise you won't laugh?" she asked them, nervously looking around for anyone. The two girls joined her in looking around for anyone and then leaned in real close to her to listen. "Well… I was alone in the halls one day, walking to the bathroom and then I saw this boy in the halls, well… I bumped into him… and he groped my chest as he was falling back. I would have chopped him up right there and then but… I saw that he… he had this stuffed animal… A monkey with pink fur… it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen… I told him I wouldn't pummel him if I could have it and he gladly accepted… and then… he just told me he had other stuffed animals and… I… I told him I'd pay any amount for them… and so… Every Sunday I have a transaction with him… I had gone to text him to re-arrange our meeting so I could get a…" she paused and just sighed "a… stuffed unicorn…" said Kurumu, blushing hard and staring at the floor. Then she heard exactly what she expected to hear. Like a crack of lightning in the sky, Yukari suddenly and deafeningly howled, falling over, going into fits of laughter.

"AHAHAHAH! And here you were going on all these years about maturity and blah blah blah! But you play with little girl toys! HAHAHAAHAHAAA!~~" laughed Yukari over and over again. "Oh God this is too good!" She squeeled her head off until Mizore simply elbowed her ontop of her head. Yukari cried out in pain and fell over. Then Mizore just stood real close to Kurumu and cracked a Real big grin.

"That's so cute…" she said softly, leaning in real close to her and kissing her cheek, draping her arms around Kurumu's neck. Kurumu just turned a deep red and got a confused look on her face.

"Y-you mean you aren't going to laugh…?" asked Kurumu on the verge of tears. Mizore just gave her a bigger smile and asked her,

"So where do you keep these? I mean I've never seen them so you must have a great hiding place." She said, nuzzling into Kurumu's neck and kissing her jaw. Kurumu just blushed hard and said to her,

"I've got them all in this big trunk in Peter's closet…" Mizore knew the one. She had inquired about what was in it when Kurumu and her were packing their bags to move in with Peter. Kurumu had just said clothes.

"Kurumu, I've known about that trunk for a while now, and I don't think it's a big deal." She said to Kurumu with a soft smile. Then Kurumu just gave her an astonished look. "See, about a week ago I had accidently spilled some grape juice onto my sweater, and since I didn't have anything else, I thought I'd look into your trunk for some clothes. I saw them and I even thought they were kind of cute. I especially like the fuzzy little penguin with the big eyebrows and funny pants." she said with a soft smile.

"Oh you mean Mr. Fishytraps" said Kurumu, nodding and about to tell her more about the penguin, like a detailed backstory she had given it when she heard Yukari howling more from on the ground.

"You name them! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" she cackled, getting a swift kick across the face from Mizore.

"laugh at my Kurumu once more and you die…" she said, in a kind of chilling voice that no one would mistake for a joke. Yukari silenced herself immediately and then heard Kurumu say to her,

"I'm sure you have some embarrassing secrets Yukari-chaan!" she said, getting real up in her face. "Maybe you're a bed-wetter~!" she chided right into Yukari's ear, sending Yukari into a sort of over-the-top fit that would put any second grader to shame. The three laughed and made more conversation about each other's personal fears and embarrassing secrets, turning into a kind of, dare-less game of truth or dare. What they didn't notice was the figure from behind the bushes.

"Yes… They're all out of the house… Excellent…" he muttered to himself, a devilish grin across his face. The tall slender boy made his way through the bushes to the dormitories, sneaking by anyone who may spot him. He got up and entered the building, making his way to Peter's dormitory. He was thin and tall, not much, if any muscularity to him. He had big circular glasses and had a face covered in zits. He looked like a stereotypical nerd. He walked right into Peter's dorm and started to rummage around. He thought to himself, "he has to have Something lying around… ugh, for a genius he's a real slob…" Then he found something. "Bingo… Human DNA somehow bonded to the DNA of a spider… Dear god… I knew he was smart but… Ha, experimentation on humans is strictly prohibited by school rules… I could either have him expelled… or Use his research to further my own reputation… Either way I can't lose!" he thought to himself, then he laughed out triumphantly and ran out of the room with the papers and notes.

"Say, did anyone notice that geek looking at us?" asked Kurumu.

"The one just out of earshot in the shrubbery just east of us? That was Fuugo, he's the president of the science club." said Yukari

"Why was he spying on us?" asked Mizore, yawning and sitting down on the grass, laying back and crossing her legs, looking up into the sky.

"I don't know. We associate with Peter, so he should be avoiding us." said Yukari, following Mizore's lead and looking into the clouds.

"Why would it matter that we associate with Peter?" asked Kurumu, leaning on one leg and putting a hand on her hip, the kind of sexy-yet-threatening pose that only she could pull off without seeming Too bitchy.

"Isn't it obvious? For the same reasons that the lizardmen hated me: Peter is a genius. He's the smartest scientific mind in the school, a title belonging to Fuugo." said Yukari, sitting up and sighing at the bad memories.

"Wow…" sighed Kurumu, finally just taking a seat next to Mizore and toying with some blades of grass, nuzzling into Mizore. "God this place is full of so many vain people…" she said, throwing her hair back and resting herself on Mizore.

"HA! You're one to talk boob-monster! Within the second day of school you tried to kill Moka for being prettier than you" she said, readjusting herself before taking a seat in the grass. Kurumu just sighed.

"You won't ever let that go will you? I was childish back then ok! I've grown up since then, and if you can't realize that I'm going to kick your ass!" she said with an wicked grin on her face, before realizing just how badly she contradicted herself and made a crying anime face, falling down into Mizore's arms for comfort. Mizore just stroked her head,, toying with her hair, whispering sweetly into her ear.


	28. There's no place like home

By the end of the day, Kurumu and Mizore headed back to their room and Yukari to hers. It had been a good day they'd look back on fondly for many years. However, it was not the best greeting to find their room trashed, tossed, violated, and yet, it had been left unpilfered. Nothing was missing, out of place maybe but not missing. Then Mizore looked to Kurumu, her face had a soft look of worry to it, which was about as worried as she ever looked.

"Kurumu… Fuugo, he must have been here, its why he was spying on us. He's trying to hurt Peter-kun…" she said, a bit panic-stricken. It suddenly hit Kurumu too, and the both of them raced off to Peter's desk. It was clean. There wasn't a single thing out of place. That could only mean there wasn't a single paper left at all. They looked through all the drawers for safe measure but to no avail. The place was ransacked. They looked all over but Fuugo was thorough.

"Mizore!" gasped Kurumu, as she beckoned the ice-girl to her so she could share in Kurumu's discovery. She had looked under the lap on the nightstand and found a note from Fuugo. It read: Dear Peter and women, I've taken the data. Expiramenting on human DNA? Naughty naughty. I must say though, I'm impressed. I hope you'll take comfort in that, by the time you're all expelled from school tomorrow, I'll be once more the greatest scientific mind that this school has ever seen. Goodbye.

"He's trying to hurt Peter-kun…" said Mizore somewhat coolly, the entire room getting cold fast. People in the distance complained that the air-conditioning was on too high and others screamed about their extremities getting frozen solid.

"Mizore! Calm down, the headmaster knows about Peter and Tsukune being human, and the whole school knows he's gotten us pregnant. When he tells the headmaster what's happened I'm sure he'll find a way to sort this all out and keep the student body from finding out about Tsukune and Peter… I hope…" she said, trying to calm the both of them down. The headmaster had proven reliable and an ally in the past, but one was never sure, and the both of them still had nagging doubts.

Meanwhile, Peter and Dr Connors looked at a monitor anxiously, hoping to see that, Yes the cells were stabilizing. They found out that, like Peter, the children couldn't be cured of their ailment but they were capable of being stabilized, hopefully enough so that they'd be rid of the extra appendages.

"Doc, I think we've got it!" said Peter, his weary eyes lighting up for the first time in days. The cells on the monitor began to change and Dr Connor grinned,

"Peter I think you're right. Let's keep monitoring it for the next few hours and see if they stay stabile, hopefully we've found a cure. As the two continued to work their hardest to ensure that Peter and Mizore and Kurumu's future would be a brighter one, Fuugo ran right up to the door of the headmaster's office, prepared to make it bleak. He knocked on the door, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Headmaster-sama!" he called out into the room, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I've found out some Very distressing news I think you need to hear about urgently!" he grinned, his antenna popping out of his head and squirming joyously. The door creaked open and the headmaster called out to him,

"Enter then, child." In his usual creepy voice behind his usual creepy eyes in his usual luxuriously creepy office. Fuugo walks right up to his desk and set down a folder, looking at him with a grin.

"Sir, I've found out that the new enrollment, Peter Parker, has been expiramenting on human DNA, I've the evidence right here!" he said, very satisfied with himself. "I think he might have human test subjects, and if that's the case, I think it's time he be immediately be expelled from this school." practically drooling the words out. The headmaster just thumbed through the pictures and documents thoughtfully.

"Fuugo, is it? I'm impressed by your dedication to the safety of this school, that being said, I'd like you to know I will deal with this by immediate expulsion from the premises of this boy and the two who've contributed to his research." Fuugo nearly jumped out of his skin trying to hold back how satisfied he was just now.

"Thank you headmaster. I'm glad to be of service, now I'll be off to class…" he said, walking out of the office, muttering to himself, "Check mate…" He snickered. The headmaster back in his office turned to Ruby who'd been silently standing in the corner, unbeknownst to Fuugo.

"Ruby, go to Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan and Peter-san, I think its time we have an early release." Ruby nodded and walked out the door. Fuugo walked right off the castle grounds into the forest to collect insect and plant samples for his own expiraments. He had heard rumors and stories of students disappearing near the forests recently, but he disregarded them. He feelt that today was going to be a great day.

"I'll soon be rid of that annoying Peter Parker!" he said, grinning as he picked up leaves and stems with tweezers and collected them in jars. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Fuugo spotted a blur, it was red and lightning quick. Then he heard a guttural roar not too far away. He wondered what it could be and decided it best to turn around now. He turned, gasped, and fell right over, looking up into two big vicious white blotches and rows of thin sharp black teeth.

"Hahahah!, did I scare you there champ?" cackled Carnage, bending down to eye-level with Fuugo.

"We heard you speak of Parker, you despise him as well? Have you Killed him?" asked a huge black hulking muscular form, making its way towards them out of the shadows.

"N-no, not killed, I just had him expelled…" he said, cringing at the two ghoulish titans that stood before him.

"Ah, I see…" said Venom, his teeth much larger and more frightening than the thinner one's.

"Are you two what's been causing all the disappearances around the school?" asked Fuugo timidly

"I think the better question is, would you like to help us get back at parker?" said Carnage, a crazed grin on his face. Fuugo just nodded a little, a smirk on his face at how much better killing Peter would be than just having him leave. Carnage grinned and wrapped Fuugo in several tendrils. Fuugo screamed out, begging him to stop, but Carnage just howled out, cackling loudly for all to hear. Then he turned to Venom, "His mind spoke that Peter and Mizore and Kurumu would be forced out of this dimension back to the human realm."

"Then I believe it's time we get back home. Are you still capable of using the life force extraction abilities that Dormammu gave you to reopen the rift that Parker so callously allowed us to fall through?" asked Venom, sudden thoughts of Ashley springing to mind but then being pushed aside by his hate for Parker.

"Yes, so we'll go back home, and then track Parker down once he arrives in New York, Perfect!" he cackled, stretching his arms out and using the energy from the monsters he'd been eating to open up a rift in space and time to return them home. Home. Thoughts of Ashley persisted, and Venom wondered if he might see her again upon their arrival. It was something he'd have to deal with once he got there. He and Carnage leapt into the weak but viable portal that they'd opened up and crossed over.

Meanwhile, Peter and Doctor Connors looked out the hole into the computer lab in the Youkai school to see that Mizore and Kurumu had walked up to the portal, looking anxious.

"Peter-kun, we have some unfortunate news…" started off Mizore, hesitantly looking to Kurumy for guidance.

"The thing is…" continued Kurumu, not entirely sure where to go with this either, considering that they could have stopped it all if they had only kept a better eye out for who was following them around. Suddenly Ruby burst into the room.

"Ah! There you three are!" she said, beaming at them brightly. "I have your diplomas right here! The headmaster was told by Fuugo that you three were working on human expiramentation, naturally he knows that its just blood samples from Kurumu and Mizore and Peter, so rather than seem like he's doing nothing about it, he's decided that its time you three graduated quietly, so Fuugo thinks that the three of you were expelled." she said cheerfully. "I hope you've all thought about after-graduation plans." They just stood there dumbfounded that Ruby could just swoop in like that and in a few minutes cut any tension there might have been to ribbons. Peter looked to Mizore and Kurumu. They looked to Ruby and she just smiled. "Oh right! Heh, sorry I almost forgot." She took out her wand and waved it, 4 boxes of the things they had in their dorm nicely and neatly packed up along with one trunk under padlock that securely held Kurumu's plushy collection. She nodded the two of them to cross over the portal into the human realm and handed them their boxes. "Unfortunately, there's no real time for goodbyes between you and your friends, the headmaster wanted this done as quietly as possible." She said, pulling the stickynote off of the computer monitor and severing the portal. The three just stood in Dr Connor's lab awkwardly and said nothing for a moment or two. Connors was the first to speak.

"We've um… we've made a breakthrough that should hopefully cure the disease…" he said to the girls.

"Yeah um… preliminary tests show that the compound is doing its job without any side effects or um… cellular breakdown…" continued Peter. "I um… I guess the next question is, where will we live?" he asked the two of them.

"Is something wrong with your aunt's house, Peter-kun?" asked Mizore, tilting her head to Peter.

"Its hardly the best place to start a family, plus I doubt Aunt May would want to see this." He said, motioning to now more-apparently pregnant girls.

"My mom has a penthouse she used to use when she worked as a model in New York in her younger years. I always wanted to go on vacations to here but she said to wait until after I graduated from high school. As a result she still makes payments on it but it hasn't been used in years. We could stay there for a while." Said Kurumu, a soft smile on her face. She knew what her mother used to do in that penthouse and that it would probably still have the pervy toys lying around that she could use to have all sorts of fun with her two lovers.

"Well what about money, the daily bugle isn't exactly a career to support a family on, ya know." Said Peter, starting to worry a little.

"Don't worry about that Peter, my family does very well with all the money our ski resort brings in. My mother's very glad to know that I'm pregnant and would gladly wire me extra money to support my family." She said, wrapping her arms around Peter and nuzzling into his chest. Then kurumu got anxious.

"Um… Mizore… you wouldn't happen to have told your mother about me did you?" she asked, fidgeting a little.

"No… did you tell yours about me..?" she asked, a lightly concerned look on her face.

"No… they're going to have to find out at some point aren't they?" groaned Kurumu, having dreaded this for the last two months.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter, clueless as to what was going on here.

"Our mom's sort of hate each other…" said Mizore, turning off to any old direction, thinking about how hard this was going to be.

"They were sort of rivals in high school and they never got over their anger towards one another." said Kurumu, closing her eyes in frustration and crossing her arms. "And mom can be Very immature about these things…" she said with a light scoff.

"I'm sorry I can't help you out with any of this Peter, just the mutations." Said Dr. Connors, fairly concerned over all this. Peter just let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Ya know, it just can't ever be easy, just for once the world can't let it be easy." he said with a groan.


End file.
